For Eternity
by Kimihearts
Summary: War is brewing as more Duras present themselves from the Underworld. In the midst of it, Hotsuma and Shusei come to terms with their relationship as partners or maybe something more? Follow their journey as they rediscover themselves. Hotsu/Shu. COMPLETE
1. Hotsuma's Monday Blues

Chapter 1: Hotsuma's Monday Blues

"Hotsuma, wake up or you are going to be late for school."

Renjo Hotsuma opened his eyes a little, and saw his best friend and Zweilt partner, Usui Shusei looking over to him.

"Mmmmm, five more minutes," The God's Voice said.

"No way! We are already running late as it is and you were late to school last Friday. I'm making sure that you are not going to be late on the first day of school of the week! Don't make me force you out of bed."

"Zzzzzzzzz"

Shusei then went to the windows and drew the curtains opened. Sunlight shone in and Hotsuma covered his face with his other pillow. Shusei then went over and pulled off his blanket and took the pillow away from him.

"Get up Hotsuma!"

"OK, OK FINE!" Hotsuma grumbled.

He got out of the bed unwillingly and walked heavily to the bathroom. He took his toothbrush and brushed his teeth, yawning in between. Shusei went inside and hanged Hotsuma's school uniform and towel on the railing.

"Take a quick shower and be down in five minutes! Or I'm leaving without you!"

This made Hotsuma quicken his pace. He hated it when Shusei leaves without him to school. In five minutes, carrying his school bag, he walked down the staircase to the front door, still yawning. Shusei was waiting for him by the door.

"Ah congrats. You made it. Yuki, Tsukumo and Toko had already left but they are going to stop by at Takashiro's place first. Anyway, lets go."

Hotsuma looked at him unhappily.

"You're such a sadist. How are we late when it is only 7:50am? Classes only start at 8.30am! Man.. are you some old geezer who wakes up at the crack of dawn?"

Shusei snickled.

"Ouch… old geezer.. Anyway, who was it that insisted last night that I must wake him up before I go to school?"

"Bahhhh I know I know! I did say that but you don't have to go so early."

"I'm in the student council. You know very well that I have to be there earlier."

"I know…. Ahh forget it, its fine," Hotsuma said.

Hotsuma looked over to his best friend. He had known him for over ten years but sometimes even he can't read The Wielder of God's Eyes mind. In his opinion, Shusei was always very discreet and didn't like to be around a lot of people. So, on the day when Shusei told him that he had joined the student council, Hotsuma was shocked! Since he had known that Shusei didn't like to hang around big crowds. And the fact that Shusei was going to be hanging around the student council a lot does not make him happy.

Shusei noticed that Hotsuma was staring at him and turned his gaze onto him.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"No. It's not that. I was just wondering…. Ahh never mind."

Shusei smiled. "If you have something to ask then ask. You know very well that I will never lie to you."

"Fine… there is something that is indeed bothering me. Why did you join the student council? I mean why all of a sudden? You know that us Zweilts are fated to fight Duras for the rest of our lives. School is just a chance for us to be normal teens and all but why do you burden yourself with more chores when we are already so busy as it is?" Hotsuma glanced over to his best friend and saw that Shusei was staring into the horizon.

"Indeed I know that being a Zweilt guardian, I can never have the freedom to be a normal school student. It's just so happen that one of my classmates who is the President insisted that I joined the council. She kept insisting everyday till I gave up and agreed to it, since she has rather good persuasive powers."

"Baka! Why in the world did u agree to such a ridiculous thing? The person who is the class pres….in your class… Isn't it some girl named Sakura?"

"Wow, not bad. You actually do know some of the student council's members." Shusei teased.

"Its not that. Its just that I heard you calling her the other day on the phone." He glared.

"Ah that was just to tell her that I've done the name lists and stuff."

"Do you like her or something? This is first time I heard you call a girl by their first name. You don't even call your previous generations of girlfriends that."

Shusei laughed.

"Hotsuma… haha… Sakura is her LAST NAME! Her full name is Sakura Kyo. And I've only gone out with two other girls….what generations of girlfriends?…"

"Whatever, who you like is not really any of my business but for you to have agreed to it for her meaning that you and her must be close right?" he said frowning a little.

"I suppose she is what I would call a friend. But of course you will always be my number one, if that is what you are concerned about, " Shusei said giving Hotsuma a smile.

"WHAAAAAAAA…DON'T BE SILLY! ITS NOT ABOUT THAT!"

"I'm just worried that you are overdoing it, that's all." Hotsuma said after that.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Shusei said and smiled at his best friend.

They reached to school in five minutes (7.55am). Shusei went to the council room after saying goodbye to Hotsuma. Hotsuma then went to his classroom, (I-VII). "tsk, why does Monday come so fast?" He thought angrily. He then went to his seat, threw his bag onto the table and lied his head down on it and closed his eyes, oblivious to his surroundings.


	2. Wounds It Hurts

Chapter 2: Wounds. It Hurts

(8.30am)

DING DONG. The school bell rang for classes to start. Reluctantly, Hotsuma forced himself to sit straight as the homeroom teacher walked into class. He looked at a few seats in front of him and saw the back of Yuki's head. He was thankful that Yuki was in the same class as him. At least he does have someone to talk to. Not many classmates talked to him since he always had an angry look.

The homeroom teacher called out names for the attendance list. Then, it was the usual routine where everyone will open their textbooks and listened out to any exam pointers. Hotsuma just stared out of the window next to him, gazing into the clear blue sky and remembering the past where he and Shusei would stargaze at night from the rooftop in the attic. He wasn't sure how long he was reminiscing till the homeroom teacher called out "Renjo-kun! Are you listening to me? Please read paragraph 12 in page 76."

Hotsuma turned and then stood up and read out loud.

(12.00pm)

Lunch break. Hotsuma was the first to stand up and was stretching. After the teacher have left the classroom, Yuki walked over to Hotsuma's seat.

"Hotsuma-kun, want to go and have lunch together? I'm meeting up with Tsukumo-kun and his friends at the cafe."

"Ah Yuki… sure, I don't mind but can you go ahead first? I'll go get Shusei and then join you guys."

"Sure. See you later then." Yuki said and then he walked out of the class.

Hotsuma walked to the other block where the second year classrooms were and walked inside class (II-I). Shusei was not inside. Hotsuma then asked one of the students in the class.

"Where is Shusei?"

"Oh, Usui is in the student council room with the President."

"AH thanks."

Hotsuma then slammed the classroom door loudly, startling a few of the students nearby and walked furiously.

'AGAIN? HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE BEEN TO THAT F**KING ROOM ALREADY SINCE HE HAS BEEN IN THE STUPID COUNCIL? SHEESH AT THIS RATE HE MIGHT AS WELL CAMP THERE!' he thought angrily.

He thought twice about going to the room and to go look for him but he decided against it. If Shusei is in that room means he is busy with duties and is definitely not going to eat lunch.

'AHHHHH SHEESH WE SKIPPED BREAKFAST TOO! AND NOW HE IS GOING TO SKIP LUNCH! NO WAY IN A MILLION YEARS AM I GOING TO ALLOW THAT!' he thought.

Hotsuma then walked towards the café and bumped into Yuki there.

"Sorry Yuki. But I'm going to make sure Shusei gets some food to eat."

"EH? Didn't you go and get him?"

"Yeah I went to his classroom but he is in the student council room. So I'm just going to buy some food for him and bring it to him. Sorry but I won't joining you for lunch. You are eating with Tsukumo and his gang right?"

"Yea I am. And you don't have to apologise. It's fine. I'm also worried about Shusei not eating properly."

"Thanks Yuki! And sorry! I'll treat you to lunch next time!" Hotsuma said as he paid for the sandwiches he bought.

Hotsuma then ran to the student council room. He was about to knock when he heard laughter inside. He paused and suddenly realized that one of the laughing voices is his partner's voice. He heard some voices through the door.

"Wow President, your jokes really are so funny! Tell us more!" a girl's voice said.

"Haha after we eat our lunch." The Pres said.

"Ah Shusei-kun! Aren't you going to eat lunch?" Hotsuma heard the Pres asked and frowned when he heard her calling him by his first name.

"No. I'm not hungry." Shusei said.

"This won't do! What will happen to my VP if he does not have energy to fuel himself up? Ahhh I know I have an extra sandwich somewhere.." the Pres said and Hotsuma heard her fiddling with her bag.

"Here it is! EAT Shusei-kun! I insist!"

Hotsuma heard Shusei snickled.

"If the President insist I suppose I have no choice," Shusei said.

Hotsuma stared at his feet. Most of the time when he insists Shusei to eat Shusei would mostly refused, but the President managed to persuade him so easily.

'It hurts' he thought.

"Shusei…" he whispered. Then, he turned and walked away from the room.

(Student Council Room)

Shusei had no appetite to eat but he was a gentleman and didn't want to refuse the President's offer. So, reluctantly he said "If the President insist I suppose I have no choice."

When he was about to bite onto the sandwich, he thought he heard his best friend's voice.

"Hotsuma?" Shusei mumbled.

"Huh? What's wrong Shusei-kun?" The Pres asked.

"Ah nothing. I thought I just heard my friend's voice that's all."

"Really?" She then opened the door and looked outside.

"No one's here. Must be your imagination."

"Maybe." Shusei said.

One of the girls asked. "Usui-kun, you heard your friend's voice? Ooo issit a girl?"

"Ah no. Its my childhood friend."

"Ohhhhh I know! It's the first year blond-haired guy who always walks with you to school right?" the girl asked.

"Blond hair…..Isn't that Renjo Hotsuma-kun? Is your childhood friend Renjo, Usui-senpai?," another boy asked.

"Yes, Hotsuma and I are childhood friends. He is in your class isn't he?" The God's Eyes said.

"Yeah. Oh my god I can't believe that. Usui-senpai do you get along well with him?"

"Yeah. As a matter of fact I would consider him as my best friend," Shusei smiled.

"Wow… amazing! I never would have thought that the scary Renjo Hotsuma is best friends with our Vice Pres.!"

Shusei just smiled. 'Hotsuma… you are being misunderstood. Well, in a way I feel like I'm the only one who understands you, which is what makes me feel needed.' Shusei thought. He then felt a stab of pain at his chest, when he suddenly thought of Yuki and Hotsuma's sudden closeness to each other. Even though Hotsuma and himself have been through a lot, and after clearing facts when Hotsuma said that he would not run away from this scar on his upper body, he still felt wounded. Knowing that the most important person in his life has another 'special' person in his heart hurts, it really hurts.


	3. Loneliness

Chapter 3: Loneliness

Hotsuma went back to his classroom. It was still empty. He sat down on his seat and looked at the two sandwiches that he had bought for himself and Shusei. Suddenly feeling annoyed, he unwrapped one of it and ate. For once, he actually felt lonely. He thought twice about joining Yuki, but didn't because he wanted to be alone and think over things. He has not been feeling this lonely since childhood. That time, Shusei and him lived in different areas from each other and only met up during pre-school. Shusei was always supporting him and is always by his side. He missed Shusei's presence. No one could replace him. It was only Shusei who could fill up his loneliness.

'Damnit! I sound like a girl who has just lost her boyfriend. What the hell? Why am I thinking like a spoiled brat now? Shusei has his own life and I have my own. We can't always be together no matter what, even though we are in same schools and that we are living together in the Twilight Mansion.' Hotsuma thought.

He convinced himself that they both needed to move on with their lives and that they cannot always be together. Not feeling like being in class for the rest of the day anymore, Hotsuma took his bag and headed towards the door. Yuki was in the hallway with Tsukumo. They both saw Hotsuma and went to him.

"Hotsuma-kun, classes are starting soon. Where are you going?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not feeling too good so I think I'll go home now. Can you please help me tell Shusei after classes? He will probably be in the student council room."

"Ehhh? Hotsuma-kun are you injured or feeling ill anywhere?" Yuki asked, full of concern.

"No….I'm alright. I just want to go home and sleep that's all."

Tsukumo just looked at him, munching a packet of 'pocky'.

"Man… Don't stare at me like that Tsukumo. If you have something to say then say it!" Hotsuma said.

"Yeah.. you should take the rest of the day off. Your face looks a bit pale. Don't worry. I'll be sure to tell Shusei for you," The silver haired teen added.

"Thanks man. Then I'll see you guys later."

Hotsuma went to the infirmary and found out that the school physician was out for lunch. He sighed, guess he will just go without getting a letter then. He then walked towards the school gates. As he was nearing the school gates, he was stopped by a voice.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! WHERE DO U THINK U ARE GOING?"

Hotsuma turned and was face-to-face with the Student Council President, Sakura Kyo. 'Urgh…' he thought. She was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"I am not feeling well so I am going home" Hotsuma said coolly and then turned back to walking out.

"Then show me the letter written by a teacher!" the Pres demanded.

Hotsuma stopped his footsteps.

"Don't have one. If you want to report me go ahead." Hotsuma continued his footsteps.

The President, being a demanding person, ran up to him and stopped in front of him.

"What is you name and which class?"

"Renjo Hotsuma. Class I-VII. Now get out of my way."

"Renjo Hotsuma? Wait you are Shusei-kun's childhood friend? How dare you talk to me like that? Do u know who I am?"

Hotsuma was pissed off already. He gritted his teeth when he heard her calling him "Shusei-kun" again. But he must calm down, he thought.

"Yes. I am his childhood friend. And I know that you are the student council President. He mentioned you before." Hotsuma said as he was containing his anger. Why can't he just go back home? And why must he face the President?

The President smiled a little. Hotsuma thought he saw her blush. 'That's it!' He thought. He wanted to get out of here. Ignoring her, he continued to walk.

"Wait! You can't go without a pass! Go back to class or go get one from a teacher."

"The school physician was not in, so don't blame me and go blame him. If that doesn't satisfy you then just add my name to whatever list you need to."

"Waitttt….." the Pres said.

"What is going on?"

Hotsuma stopped his tracks. No mistake this time; this is definitely the voice …of his best friend.


	4. Love Is Blind

Chapter 4: Love Is Blind

He wanted to continue walking but his feet wouldn't let him. He turned his head and saw his partner walking towards them, carrying a notebook on his right hand.

"Shusei-kun. Good timing! Do something about this!" the Pres said.

Shusei stared at Hotsuma for a while, sighed and then turned to the Pres.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for the trouble my friend gave to you. Can you please leave this to me and go back to class first?"

"oh…alright then."

The Pres then walked back towards the school compound.

"Hotsuma. What are you doing here?" Shusei asked.

Hotsuma looked away.

"I just wasn't feeling well so I wanted to go home."

"Look into my eyes and say that one more time."

"Tskkk, what is it with you?" Hotsuma said and stared into the God's Eyes.

"Nothing…I just want you to look at me when you talk to me that's all."

"Shusei, haven't anyone told you that you only tell this kind of cheesy lines to your girlfriends? Hotsuma asked.

"Yeah. But isn't it not only to girlfriends but also to the people I love as well?"

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean? Quit joking around."

"Its not a joke at all, Hotsuma….."

Both of them stared at each other for a while… then Hotsuma broke the silence.

"Shusei…"

"Anyway you are not feeling well right? It's fine. I'll just get permission for you. Go home and rest, Hotsuma." Shusei said.

"Huh? Are you sure? I mean will you get into trouble?"

"Don't worry about it. No one is going to get into trouble. Sakura is just being too meticulous about minor stuff. But I forgot to ask… are you ok? I mean I rarely see you not feeling well."

Shusei's expression was full of concern. Hotsuma was touched. His loneliness that he felt just now during lunch break was slowly diminishing as he looked into his best friend's eyes.

"I….I'm fine. It's not a biggie. Maybe I just lack sleep that's all."

"Haizzzz.. Hotsuma, one day I'm going to lock all those games up.

"NOOOOOO! I mean… its nothing to do with the games….. alright alright! FINE! I suppose the games contributed to my lack of sleep," he added on when he saw a glint in the God's Eyes.

"…But nowadays I just can't sleep properly. I mean I wake up about 3 times in a night."

Shusei walked up to him. Then, he gave Hotsuma a pat on the back.

"Alright. I believe you. Now go home and get some sleep. We will continue this conversation later."

"Thanks Shusei." He then walked towards the Twilight Mansion, with Shusei gazing him from his back.

'Hotsuma…'Shusei said in his mind. Then, he walked back to class.

(3.00pm)

School dismissed. Shusei packed his books and was one of the last to leave the classroom. He was relieved that he didn't have any student council duties. He didn't mind them but on this particular day, he just wanted to go home and be with his partner. Toko came in.

"Shusei, Hotsuma has gone home during break."

"Ah don't worry about it Toko. I saw him when he left."

"Really? I see.. then it's alright… Ne, Shusei, did something happen between you and Hotsuma?"

"No….nothing in particular."

"Hotsuma has been a bit over the edge lately. And sometimes he looks so lifeless. I mean I don't want to bother you with it in case its nothing major but I thought you might know something."

"Thanks for telling me Toko. Yeah, I know Hotsuma has not been himself since a while ago but I really don't know what is going on with him. Like today for instance, this was the first time he actually complained that he wasn't feeling well."

"I see….. I wonder if something happened?" Toko asked.

"I'll talk to him as soon as we reach home. So lets go."

(Twilight Mansion)

After coming back from school, Hotsuma was lectured a little by Tachibana who immediately shut up after Hotsuma gave him a deathly glare and saying in a dangerous voice "TA…..CHI….BA…..NA…"

He then walked up to his room, threw his blazer onto the floor along with his tie and flopped onto his bed. Hotsuma was tossing and turning on his bed. He really couldn't sleep. 'Why? Why can't I sleep soundly like I normally do? Am I suffering from insomnia? Nah it's impossible. I have never had trouble sleeping before.' "Shit! Get some sleep Hotsuma!" he said to himself. He lied there for nearly two hours but in end he still couldn't get some sleep.

After another few minutes of being unable to sleep, Hotsuma got up and decided to take a shower. He took a long cold shower, trying to empty his mind. After showering, he changed into a pair of faded jeans and a black T-shirt and put the towel across his shoulder. His hair was still drenched but he couldn't be bothered by it. He sat down on the long sofa next to the window and stared out, breathing in fresh air.

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door.

"Hotsuma. Are you asleep? Can I come in?"

The door opened and Shusei walked in, still in his uniform.

"Shusei! Wait, what time is it?" he looked at the clock beside his bed and it read 3.10pm. "Don't you have student council duties?"

Shusei walked to him.

"You are going to catch a cold if you don't dry your hair."

Then, Shusei took the towel from his partner's shoulder, placed it on top of the wet blond hair and shook the towel gently.

"I don't have any student council duties today. And class was dismissed on time so yea.. basically that is how I managed to get home so early."

"Did you get into trouble with your annoying President?" Hotsuma asked.

"No. She didn't ask any questions at all. More importantly, did you get any sleep at all?"

Hotsuma sighed and then leaned against Shusei. He placed both his hands onto Shusei's arms. He realized that he was always longing for Shusei to always be by his side. Shusei was his support, and without him he crumbles.

"Shusei…. Don't talk. Just let me be in this position for a while."


	5. Special Someone

Chapter 5: Special Someone

Shusei shivered a little when Hotsuma leaned against him. His hands that were on the towel on top of Hotsuma's head had stopped drying the blond hair. His expression remained indifferent. The usual calm and composed face was still there but Shusei thought he felt his heartbeat increase a little. And the sweet smelling shampoo and soap from Hotsuma wasn't helping at all.

"Shusei… how long are you going to be in the student council?" Hotsuma mumbled.

"Till after summer break. That is when we will elect new members to take over our position, since it is school policy to let third years study for university and college entrance exams." Shusei said, amazed that his voice is still as composed as ever.

"After summer break… so you are going to be busy even during summer holidays?"

"Yeah. That is when we have to get all the procedures ready for the new election. The school festival is also coming up soon."

"I see… well guess it can't be helped since you are busy. I was wondering whether you want to hang out during summer holidays." Hotsuma let go of Shusei's hand and stood up, muttering a word of thanks to Shusei for drying his hair. Shusei smiled. He can never ever get angry or annoyed at Hotsuma.

"Hotsuma. Summer breaks are a few weeks. Although I did say that I will be busy but it doesn't mean that I can't have time to myself to not be able to hang out with you." Shusei went to the sofa and sat down on it.

Hotsuma turned to his best friend, his eyes sparkling a little.

"Really? So that means that we can hang out?" Hotsuma asked, his eyes still sparkling and went to sit next to Shusei.

"Yeah. Of course. We are partners after all, and best friends," Shusei smiled.

Hotsuma grinned.

"Then it's good."

"By the way Hotsuma, did you stop by the student council room during lunch break?"

"What? How did you…..?"

"I thought I heard you calling me. So you did then?

Hotsuma paused. But then sighed and realized that he can never lie to his best friend.

"Yes I did. I was going to ask whether you wanted to eat lunch together but then I heard a whole bunch of silly giggling girls and you were also already eating so I didn't really want to interrupt. It would be too awkward and you seemed busy with work."

"Sorry.. I didn't realize you were outside. Next time just come in. You can join me in the student council room."

"And hearing giggling girls flirting with you everyday including your Pres? No thanks!" Hotsuma gave a vomit expression at the thought of it.

"Haha. As usual, you really have an absurd way of wording things." Shusei smiled. "Are you jealous?" Shusei teased.

Hotsuma twitched in annoyance. Nope, he isn't going to overreact. He shall play cool now.

"You want me to be?" Hotsuma said in his deep God's Voice.

Shusei's eyes actually became wide opened for while. Then, with his usual charming smile, he replied.

"Yes. I want you to be."

It was the battle to see who overreacts first. (^^) Hotsuma twitched again in annoyance.

"Well I already am. And I personally think that that President of yours has the hots for you too, and it bothers me like crazy. Do you want to know my level of jealousy? Well let me tell you. Even back on those days when you went out with those generations of girlfriends you had, I felt like as though I lost my best friend to them. I was so uncontrollably jealous till I felt like asking them to disappear, although I know I cant cause I'll probably repeat history and go to hell, but yeah… so do you get the picture of how 'jealous' I am?" Hotsuma asked.

Shusei just listened. He clearly was affected by Hotsuma's statement. He covered his face with his hands.

"Hotsuma… haha thanks. I didn't know that I could affect you this way. And I'll tell you this with full honesty. Even if the Pres were to have special feelings for me there is no way I can accept it because I just don't feel that way about her. And for my past girlfriends… well you could say I was immature then. None of them were serious relationships. We only lasted for less than 2 months. I can also tell you that looking back, none of them are special to me. For me, YOU are only special person in my life. You had always been, and will always be my special someone." Shusei said softly.

"Shusei…. Huh! So I am even more special than those girls of yours eh."

"I have never thought of comparing you to anyone else, Hotsuma."

'Damn this is bad.' Hotsuma thought. He put his arms around Shusei, leaning his head onto his shoulders and hugged him.

"Thanks Shusei. You are also my only special someone. Always had been, and always will be."

Shusei hugged Hotsuma back. "Let me shower and then lets go eat dinner."

Hotsuma let go of Shusei. "Bah, I'm still bloated after eating those sandwiches."

"Why did you eat so much?"

"Cause I went and ate your share as well when I heard you were already eating lunch."

Shusei laughed. It's been a long time since he actually laughed this hard, he thought to himself.

"Hotsuma. You really are hopeless." Shusei said, wiping off the tears of laughter from his own eyes.

"Well sorry about that! I just didn't want the food to go waste." Hotsuma said defensively.

"It's alright. Next time just come in the council room no matter what." Shusei said giving his best friend a friendly punch.

"Can I burn the room down after you retire from the council?"

"What?"

"Just kidding." Hotsuma said. "Although if you actually let me do it I might go ahead and burn it."

"Pffft. Calm down… haha you really dislike the student council don't you?"

"Well rather than dislike it's more like I'm annoyed because it takes up so much of your time. And I still don't like that Pres of yours. She is so annoying and kind of clingy."

Shusei smiled. "It is only for a few months and I shall be done with it."

"I understand. Go ahead ad shower then. I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright."

Shusei then walked out of Hotsuma's room, heading towards his room a few doors away.


	6. An Opast At Large

Chapter 6: An Opast At Large

Hotsuma walked towards the living room. Everyone was there, talking. Hotsuma entered and Yuki walked towards him.

"Hotsuma-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks Yuki. Sorry for worrying you."

"Ah it's fine. Most importantly is that you are feeling well."

"Of course Hotsuma is alright. The only thing he needs to go for a check up for is his brain sometimes for his idiocy," Toko said.

"To…ko…. If u weren't a girl I swear I'll seriously whack you up!" Hotsuma said.

"Hmph! Don't you have the word delicacy or gentleman in your dictionary? No wonder you don't have any girlfriends."

"WHAT ABOUT YOU? GO ADD THE WORD LADYLIKE TO YOURS! AND WHO THE HECK WANTS A GIRLFRIEND?"

"Ohhhh Hotsuma is not interested in girls? Are you gay then?"

"What? I dare you to say that again!"

Yuki stepped between them.

"Hotsuma-kun, Toko-chan, calm down…" he said nervously.

"Ahh sorry Yuki-chan. I'm alright." Toko smiled and then gave him a hug.

Tsukumo was just munching chocolates; Luka was just standing against the wall; and Tachibana was watching TV. Then, Shusei came in.

"Did I miss something?"

"Ahhhh Shusei. We were just talking about Hotsuma who is never interested in girls! Does he really not like anyone at the moment? Toko asked.

"I am not too sure," Shusei said. Tachibana then looked up at Hotsuma.

"What about that girl who used to be interested in you. What's her name again? Ahhhh…Yoshino Shiori, right?" he asked.

Hotsuma just stared at him, giving a frown. Tsukumo stood up and threw the chocolate package into the bin nearby.

"Toko-chan. Lets go eat dinner. Everyone too."

"Alright," everyone said.

(Dining Room)

As usual, Toma, the Twilight Mansion chef prepared a feast. Everyone sat down and ate. Hotsuma just took a little of the salad. Shusei, who was next to him smiled and helped himself to the food.

"Yuki. Sorry but can you lend Hotsuma today's notes then he missed out on?" Shusei asked.

Yuki and Hotsuma looked up. "Sure… " The God's Light replied. Then, he said to Hotsuma,

"I'll get it for you after dinner. You didn't miss out much. Just a little on some math."

"Ah I see. Thanks Yuki." Hotsuma replied.

After dinner, Takashiro called on a meeting in his own reading room. Everyone went there, curious to know what had happened. Takashiro was sitting behind the desk, his secretary, Ibuki standing next to him. Everyone sat down on a sofa each, except for Luka.

"I have received some reports from the World End org. and they have sent me some files. Ibuki, please put it on the projector." The Giou clan leader said.

Ibuki opened up one of the file and projected it to the screen. It showed a picture of an opast. Hotsuma and Shusei stood up. It was a picture of one of the twin opasts that Hotsuma and Shusei encountered in Ashley's barrier, Hyde.

"HIM? DIDN'T WE FINISH HIM OFF ALREADY?" Hotsuma yelled.

Shusei just frowned and didn't say anything.

"We were careless, then. He survived that fire blast that you gave." The God's Eyes said.

"No way…. He was able to survive Hotsuma's fire?" Toko said.

"Right now. This opast, Hyde is going around town recklessly killing people. We are not sure where he appears cause the places he appeared at varies. I'm sure he is out for revenge for losing his twin. I just wanted to make it clear that you guys are on your guard when you go to school. Zweilts, I want you to protect Yuki even more cautiously now, even in school. Hotsuma.. especially you, since you and Yuki are in the same class."

"Understood." Hotsuma said.

"Luka. I want you to walk Yuki to and back from school, if you don't mind. The final battle is approaching and we can't afford any injuries now." Luka just nodded. Takashiro then turned to Tsukumo and Shusei.

"Tsukumo, Shusei you guys stay behind. I need you to try and track Hyde's movements. The rest of you are dismissed. Be careful when you go out from now on. And kill all the Duras you see."


	7. Wish Upon A Shooting Star

Chapter 7: Wish Upon A Shooting Star

Everyone left the room but Hotsuma waited outside the room, unable to hear what is going on since Takashiro's room is soundproof. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms. Yuki walked to Hotsuma, Luka next to him.

"Hotsuma-kun, are you going to wait for Shusei-kun?"

"Yeah. You go ahead first."

"Alright, then I'll just leave the notebook in your room."

"Sure. Thanks Yuki."

Hotsuma then closed his eyes and remembered the battle he had against the twin opasts. Shusei had trapped them and Hotsuma burned had them alive. He curled up his fingers, the thought that one of them was still alive and at large murdering innocent people.

"I'll never let him lay a hand on either Shusei or Yuki. I'll kill him and this time I'll really finish him off!" Hotsuma said to himself in a determined expression. 'Never am I going to let Shusei be taken away from me again.' He thought remembering how he felt when Shusei disappeared inside Ashley's barrier and nearly died.

Hotsuma wasn't sure how long he waited till he saw the door opened and Tsukumo and Shusei came out. Shusei was surprised to see Hotsuma.

"Hotsuma, were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah.. I was."

Shusei gave a sad smile. "Lets go up to my room."

(Shusei's room)

The pair went inside the room and sat down on the sofa next to window. Both stared out into the starry night. Shusei broke the silence.

"So.. I guess we both must be on our guards the most. I'm sure that opast is aiming to kill us first before the rest."

Hotsuma just said in a calm voice.

"It doesn't matter who he goes after first, I'll definitely finish him off this time."

"Don't do anything reckless." Shusei warned.

"I won't. Anyway.. so did you or Tsukumo find out anything?"

"No…. we tried but we couldn't. So it only means that Hyde is concealed in a barrier. As long as he is inside there it means that he is not at large so we won't have to worry about it yet." The God's Eyes said.

Hotsuma then took one of Shusei's hand and held it between his hands.

"Shusei….. please… don't disappear again like last time." Hotsuma said looking down on their hands.

Shusei shivered as he felt Hotsuma's warm hands, smiled and put his other hand on top of their hands.

"I'll always be by your side. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Shusei said.

Then, suddenly Shusei looked up into the sky and said, "A shooting star is coming. Lets make a wish."

Hotsuma looked up. Suddenly, as Shusei had said a bright shooting star shot passed them. Both closed their eyes and made a wish.

'I wish for all of us to be able to win this unending battle and to always be with Shusei for the rest of my life.' The God's Voice wished for.

'I wish that Hotsuma and I are able to go through this battle and for both of us to be with each other for the rest of our lives.' The God's Eyes wished for.

Then they opened their eyes, their fingers still intertwined. Both felt better and stronger, after making their wish. Hotsuma then stood up, his back facing Shusei and said,

"Lets go through this god forsaken war together, Shusei. I'll protect you no matter what, and Yuki too as well."

Shusei smiled, stood up and lean against Hotsuma's back.

"Yeah. Together. That is how we will go through this battle. I'll protect you too. No matter what happens."

Finally, Hotsuma smiled, feeling a new fire burning up within him. That night, Hotsuma slept peacefully next to his partner, waiting for the day of tomorrow, where a new chapter of their lives begin.


	8. Start Of Summer Break

Chapter 8: Start Of Summer Break

A few days have passed since the promise that the pair has made to each other. Nothing has happened yet. No Duras attacked them, but no one let their guard down. Shusei and Hotsuma have been walking to and back from school together everyday, Hotsuma would always wait up until Shusei finished his student council duties; Luka accompanied Yuki; and the Murasame siblings were together all the time.

Summer break soon came. Everyone relaxed a little since they were always in the Twilight Mansion, which was protected by Takashiro's barrier. Hotsuma and Shusei however, will go to school together for Shusei's student council duties. On their first day to school, they changed into casual clothes and headed out. Shusei said to Hotsuma.

"Hotsuma, sorry you have to accompany me to school." The God's Eyes said.

"It's fine. I don't mind at all. And I have my PSP with me," the blond haired teen said.

They reached the front gates of the school and relaxed a little since the school was protected by divine protection. When they entered into the student council room, all the members were there dressed up in casual clothes since it was summer break.

"Ah morning Usui-senpai. Oh? Renjo you are here too? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Hotsuma has offered to help a little in the student council. I hope you guys don't mind," the VP said. This was the excuse that the pair came up with.

Yoshino Shiori was there as well, helping out. She blushed when she saw Hotsuma came in. Hotsuma glanced at her, feeling a little uncomfortable. Yoshino Shiori's memory had been modified by the World's End org. to make her forget about herself getting involved in the Sleeping Beauty syndrome case.

"Good…good morning Usui-senpai. Good…good morning Renjo-kun," she said nervously.

"Good morning, thanks for helping us out today Yoshino," Shusei said.

Hotsuma just mumbled a "good morning". Then, the President came in, carrying a large box.

"Good morning everyone! Ahhhh Shusei-kun you are here. Good, can you help me put this in the cupboard on the above shelf please? It's the fireworks for the school festival."

"Sure." Shusei said but Hotsuma, being nearer to the Pres just took the box from her and put it in the highest shelf easily, being the tallest person there.

"Thanks Hotsuma," Shusei said.

"Ahhhh Shusei-kun, your friend is going to help us out today?" the Pres asked.

"Yes, he is." Shusei replied.

Hotsuma just sat down on one of the chairs. Everyone stared at him, wondering whether it was alright to give him duties to do. Shusei then gave him a list of handwritten papers which had the festival's timetable, forms of classes that are joining the festival and also a list of new committee members and asked him to typed it out on the computer. Hotsuma just nodded and turned on the computer screen at the end of the table, typing very fast and accurately since he always uses the keyboard when playing his computer games. He eyes weren't even on the screen, only looking at the papers and just typed and simultaneously read from the papers. Everyone was awed at his typing skills.

"Wow. He can type even faster than the Secretary," said the President.

"It's a good thing we have him to do the typing work since the Secretary fell sick during the summer break," one of the members said.

Shusei just smiled. And then gave out work to everyone in the committee. In less than fifteen minutes, Hotsuma got up from the chair and gave Shusei the papers.

"Done. Anything else to type?"

"Hotsuma.. there were about fifty pages in here. Nope, nothing else at the moment. Thanks for your help."

"Want any help in anything?" the blond haired teen asked.

"Not for me. But you can go help the others," Shusei said.

Hotsuma then went over to the other committee members. He helped Yoshino to carry out the sign boards used for the festival; he also helped the President to carry tables and chairs around school.

It was soon lunch break. Everyone stopped his or her work.

"Lets go out and eat! I'm tired from the work and I need a break!" the Pres said.

"Yeah! Lets go eat sushi! I know a place that makes the best sushi!" one of the guys said.

Hotsuma then turned to Shusei.

"You going?" he asked.

"Yea. I suppose so."

"Are you tired? We can stay here if you want to." Hotsuma said to his best friend.

"I'm fine. I'm not tired at all. And I want to go get some fresh air. Hotsuma, what about you? Aren't you tired from carrying all those stuff around school?"

"No… I'm fine as well."

"Haha, as expected you didn't even break any sweat."

"This is nothing compared to the battles we been through."

"That's right." Shusei smiled sadly.

"Shusei-kun! Renjo-kun! We are going to leave you behind if you don't hurry up! I'm hungry already! Hurry up!" the Pres said.

"Coming!" Shusei replied.

There, they had sushi for lunch and they talked and laughed. Hotsuma saw the Pres sitting next to Shusei, who was sitting opposite him and gave a scowl of displeasure. Shusei saw Yoshino sitting next to Hotsuma and felt a stab of jealousy when Hotsuma passed the sashimi to her. (^^)

After lunch they headed back to school and continued for a few more hours till five in the evening, they were dismissed. Then, they headed back to the Twilight Mansion.

"When is the next time you have to go back to school?"

"Day after tomorrow. But tomorrow I got to go into town and buy some more materials for the festival."

"Alright. I'll go with you then." Hotsuma said.

Shusei smiled. "Thanks. And good work today! You really were a great help. Thanks to you we are getting our jobs done faster than usual"

"No problem. The sooner we are done the better. Then, we won't need to be in school for so many days in the summer break."

Happy to be next to each other, they walked back to the Twilight Mansion as the sunsets.

The next morning, Hotsuma and Shusei went to town to buy stuff for the festival. After finished shopping, they stopped by a family restaurant and ate lunch. While waiting for their food, Hotsuma asked.

"Anything else we need to get in that list of yours?"

Shusei took the list from his jeans pocket and opened it. He scrolled his eyes over the list and then put the list back into his pocket.

"Just some more paint. That's all. Do you need to get anything? More games?" Shusei added.

"Nahhh, I haven't even tried out the new games I bought yet so it's fine. I am considering whether I should get a cell phone though." The blond haired teen said.

"Really? You should. It may be useful one day, you never know."

"Yeah… I suppose I will then."

"Did you bring enough money for it?"

"Takashiro lent me a credit card for it. Lets go choose one later."

After lunch, they went into an electronics shop. Hotsuma was eying the new PS 3 games released by SONY. Shusei dragged him by the arm away from it and to the cell phones section.

"Hotsuma, didn't you say that you don't need any games? We came here to pick a phone, not to look at games." Shusei smirked.

"I KNOWWWW….. I was just curious at the new game releases, that's all."

Shusei laughed and look over at the phones displayed behind the glass.

"Which one do you fancy?" Shusei asked.

"Hmmmm since Takashiro is paying for it how about the most expensive one?" Hotsuma asked.

"Hotsuma. That's called exploiting. Pick a phone that you like. And not based on the price." Shusei said, still amused at Hotsuma's logic.

Hotsuma looked over the phones. After looking for a while he asked the shop assistant to show him one of the flip phones that was red and black in colour. Happy with his choice, he paid for it using the credit card, along with a new number.

After that, they went home and Hotsuma fiddled around with his new phone, taking down everyone's numbers in the Twilight Mansion.


	9. The Awakening Of A New Power

Chapter 9: The Awakening Of A New Power

After eating dinner, Hotsuma walked around the gardens. The fact that there were no Duras movements at all for the past few weeks made him very uneasy. 'It is like the calm before a storm' he thought. Walking around the fountain in the garden, he closed his eyes and again felt the fire burning up within him. He opened his eyes and said in his mind. 'Dear God, if you give me this Voice of God to protect people, please give me the strength to protect everyone.'

Suddenly, like a prayer that has been answered, a ball of pure golden flames appeared on top of his right palm. Hotsuma was startled but the flames weren't hot at all. It felt alive within his palm. A voice resonated in his mind.

"YOUR COURAGE AND DETERMINATION TO PROTECT EVERYONE HAS ALLOWED YOUR VOICE TO REACH MY EARS. I'M IMPRESSED. YOUR GOD'S VOICE HAS GONE UP TO A WHOLE NEW LEVEL. I SHALL PROVIDE YOU WITH THESE FLAMES OF SUZAKU TO AID YOU IN YOUR BATTLES. THE FLAMES WILL LISTEN TO ALL YOUR COMMANDS. USE IT WISELY, WIELDER OF GOD'S VOICE."

With that, the voice faded away, but the flame on his palm burned even brighter than before.

(Inside Twilight Mansion)

The rest of the Zweilts and the God's Light were in the living room, watching TV. Suddenly, Tsukumo dropped his packet of potato chips that he was eating, his eyes wide opened.

"Tsukumo. What's wrong?" his sister asked.

"I sense an outsider presence. I heard a voice from outside the gardens." Tsukumo said, still in shock.

"The gardens…..? No…. HOTSUMA!" Shusei shouted and ran out of the room.

Everyone else followed and ran outside to the gardens. They saw Hotsuma standing in the middle of the garden, a ball of flames on top of his palm. Shusei saw through his God's Eyes that Hotsuma had a different aura around him, and that the flames on his palm was a different flame he used with his 'Master Stroke' weapon.

Seeing the flame, Shusei panicked. Is Hotsuma going to burn himself again like last time? He was about to go stop him when Tsukumo laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait… I hear a voice. And I sense a powerful presence around Hotsuma." The silver haired teen said.

Then, suddenly in a flash, the flame on Hotsuma's palm distinguished and he fell on his knees.

"HOTSUMA!" Shusei shouted and ran towards his best friend. He shook him gently.

"HOTSUMA! ARE YOU OK?"

Hotsuma looked up to see his partner, looking very white and shocked.

"Shusei…."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeahhhh… yeahhh I'm fine.."

"What happened?"

"I…..I don't know myself. I was standing here thinking over things and talking to myself and then suddenly I…I heard this strange voice."

"Strange voice? What do you mean?"

"Those voices belonged to the Gods."

Everyone turned, except Hotsuma who was still in a daze. Takashiro and Ibuki were standing at the edge of the garden.

"Voices of Gods? What do u mean, Takashiro-sama?" Shusei asked.

"The Gods have granted Hotsuma a new power. Am I right, Hotsuma?" Takashiro asked.

Hotsuma just stared at him, unable to answer. Takashiro walked towards him.

"Summon your weapon. And we shall see."

Without further ado, Hotsuma summoned his "Master Stroke" through the ring on his right thumb. The weapon appeared but it was slightly different. It was larger, had a phoenix crest on the handle and the whole weapon was bathed in the same golden flames. Everyone was stunned.

"Wha… what? What happened to Hotsuma-kun's weapon?" Yuki asked.

"A Zweilt weapon reflects on the wielder. As the wielder's powers grow, so does the weapon he bears. Congratulations Hotsuma. This means that your powers must have really grown."

Hotsuma extinguished his weapon.

"I didn't even do anything. All I did was pray to the Gods to grant me the power to protect everyone."

"Then, that means your voice was so powerful till it reached the heavens. This is going to be a great asset for the battle." Takashiro smiled.

Hotsuma just stared at his palms, clenched it and looked up to the starry skies. 'Dear God, thank you very much. I definitely will use this new power you granted to me to protect everyone.' Hotsuma said in his mind.


	10. Resolve

Chapter 10: Resolve

Hotsuma and Shusei walked back their rooms.

"Shusei, can I come in your room for a while?" Hotsuma asked.

"Sure…" his best friend said.

Both of them sat down on the usual sofa next to the window.

"Are you alright Hotsuma? Shusei asked.

"Yeahhh I'm fine… still in a bit of a shock."

Hotsuma then leaned against Shusei's shoulder.

"I prayed. I prayed hard for the strength to protect everyone. And then suddenly a voice entered to my consciousness and talked to me. He granted me a power called the "Flames Of Suzaku"...said it was to aid me in battle. And then he suddenly disappeared."

"I see… Flames Of Suzaku. Suzaku is the God of Phoenixes. It was said that the Gods use this flame to punish those that have committed terrible sins. You've gotten that power, Hotsuma. It's amazing."

"You think so? Doesn't that make me more of a monster? People already fear my power so much and now my powers grown? I'm happy that I do have more power to protect other people but this power is also the reason why everyone avoids me."

Shusei patted his head.

"Hotsuma. You are not a monster. If you are a monster then I am also a monster. We both have powers beyond normal humans. And besides, you are not alone… I'm here for you."

"Shusei… thank you. I'll also be here by your side, you are not alone too."

Hotsuma then sat up and then looked at his palms.

"Your aura has changed Hotsuma."

"My aura? Really? How so?"

"It's hard to describe it, but when you were in the garden just now I saw a new force within you. And your aura has gone brighter."

"I do feel different too. I feel a fire burning up within me. Must be the Flames of Suzaku." Hotsuma said.

He then closed his eyes and focused. Then, once again a ball of bright golden flames appeared on his palms. In his mind, he commanded the ball of flames to fly out of the window. It took the shape of a phoenix, and flew out the window and into the sky. It disappeared as it flew further away.

"I'll definitely protect you, no matter what. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. And if anyone dares attack you, I'll burn him or her to hell. I didn't have enough power that time to protect you from Ashley. But this time it is different. I'll never let anything happen to you, Shusei."

Shusei placed his hand on Hotsuma's cheek.

"You are an amazing person, Hotsuma. Thank you but I specialize in defense remember? And you are an offense specialist. So just focus on attacking the enemy and I'll focus on protecting and shielding you."

"Oh… that's right. I did not forget. Indeed you are the defense specialist. Then I guess I'll attack them before they can attack us."

"That's right. Anyway, lets get some sleep soon. We have to go to school tomorrow remember?"

"I had forgotten. Sheesh after all this excitement, I can't believe I forgotten. Can I sleep here again tonight?"

"Yeah sure," Shusei said making room for his partner.


	11. Broken Inside

Chapter 11: Broken Inside

Next morning as usual, Shusei woke a sleepy Hotsuma. They washed up, changed into their casual clothes, ate a little breakfast and left for school, carrying a large plastic bag each of the list of items they bought yesterday.

In school, everyone was working very efficiently. Hotsuma was doing most of the carrying job; Shusei was busy in the student council with the President, going through the timetables and job duties of everyone during the school festival; Yoshino and other first year girls were decorating the corridors and some other guys were painting sign boards and cleaning the classrooms.

One of the guys asked Hotsuma to pass some photocopied printouts to Shusei. Hotsuma then headed towards the student council room. He opened the door and saw that no one was in there. 'Where is Shusei?' he thought. He was sure that his partner was here a minute ago. He checked from room to room, holding the stack of papers. He stopped the classroom block. 'Hmm he could be in his class.' Hotsuma thought.

Hotsuma opened the door to class II-I and saw his best friend kissing the President on the lips. Hotsuma just stared. The President saw Hotsuma and let go of Shusei, her face blushing furiously.

"Ren….Renjo-kun." She stammered.

Hotsuma dropped the stacks of papers. His insides were boiling. He didn't know why he was so angry but seeing his best friend making out with another person made him feel like disappearing.

"Hotsuma…" Shusei said softly.

"Sorry for interrupting. Please pretend that I didn't come in and continue whatever you guys were doing." He said in a cold voice.

"Hotsuma…wai….." Shusei said but Hotsuma had already closed the door.

Hotsuma closed the door and ran as fast as he could, not stopping even though Shusei called out to him. Hotsuma ran and ran and ran, not knowing where his feet were taking him. He ran out of the school compound and into the outside world.

Hotsuma just kept running.. he didn't how long he ran for but stopped for a rest when he started breathing heavily. He sat down under a tree and put his face on his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Then, suddenly a chill ran up his spine. The sky became dark and gloomy. Suddenly, low ranking Duras suddenly appeared in front in him, lead by none other than Hyde.

"Finally you are separated from your partner! I've been waiting for a chance to kill you first. Since you are the one who killed Jekyll off!" Hyde said in a furious voice.

Hotsuma stood up. 'Shoot I let my guard down' he thought. There were around ten low ranking duras, five mid-villains and Hyde, an opast. He was outnumbered. The low ranking duras attacked him

"Tsk. I'm really in a bad mood now," he growled.

"DISAPPEAR! CREATURES OF DARKNESS!" Bright golden flames appeared on both his palms and engulfed all the low ranking Duras, eliminating them immediately.

"Shit! He is strong even without his partner," one of the mid-villains said.

"DO NOT LET YOUR GUARD DOWN! EVERYONE ATTACK TOGETHER!" Hyde shouted.

The five mid-villains attacked together. Hotsuma closed his eyes and focused. Once again, he felt Suzaku burning within him. He faced his palm against them and released a powerful fire blast. The flames were so strong that it even burned through the metal light post. The five mid-villains evaded the attack.

"Its no use dodging my attack. I shan't miss the second time," he said. This time, he released golden flames in the shape of a phoenix from his palm. The phoenix flew around in top speed and engulfed all the five mid-villains in flames. They all disappeared into thin air. Hyde was the only one left.

"YOUUUUU! HOW DARE YOU!" Hyde shouted. He threw Jekyll's spiky boomerang at Hotsuma's direction and the flames immediately engulfed the boomerang. Hotsuma then set a barrier of flames around Hyde and Hyde immediately jumped up, avoiding it.

"Bastard! The same trick won't work twice."

"Oh really? If you think it's the same trick then you are an idiot." Hotsuma said. The barrier of flames then transformed into flames of phoenixes and the phoenixes flew around Hyde, creating a hurricane of flames. Hyde screamed in pain.

"Losing your partner must be hard. If I were to lose Shusei, I would rather die along with him. Don't worry I'll be sending you to where your partner is now. Hope you see him in hell!" Hotsuma yelled.

The flames got bigger and Hyde was swallowed by it. Hotsuma extinguish his flames and fell on his knees. Heavy sudden raindrops suddenly drenched him. He was drained from the fight. The Flames Of Suzaku was powerful but it took up a lot of his strength. He cried in sorrow.

"Shusei… Shusei why? Why?… SHUSEIIIIIIIIIII! He screamed out loud in the pouring rain.


	12. Beneath The Pouring Rain

Chapter 12: Beneath the Pouring Rain

Shusei ran after Hotsuma but was not fast enough to catch up with him. Hotsuma's hurt expression and his cold voice cut his heart. Shusei was out of breath after running for about half an hour non-stop but still continued to run towards the direction of where Hotsuma ran.

Soon he came to a forked end. 'Shoot. I lost him! Hotsuma where did you go?' Shusei thought miserably. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened his again. He scanned through his surroundings and found Hotsuma's footsteps on the track. In normal human eyes, it would be impossible to trace the footsteps but in Shusei's vision, the footsteps were crystal clear. He followed and ran as fast as he could.

Shusei ran for around five kilometers. It was getting further and further away from school. He was catching his breath again when he suddenly saw the hurricane of fire shoot above the sky a few blocks away from him.

"HOTSUMA!" he screamed and ran as fast as he could towards the direction of the flames. A few minutes later he heard Hotsuma's God's Voice.

"SHUSEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"HOTSUMA!" Shusei screamed and ran even faster.

He ran until he was finally a few meters from Hotsuma. Hotsuma's back was facing him and the rain was pouring very heavily now. Immediately, Shusei could tell there were Duras in this area. He saw demon blood and burned marks around the area.

"HOTSUMA!"

Hotsuma turned his head. His eyes were red from crying.

"Shusei….." Hotsuma said in a blank expression which immediately turned into a furious expression.

He stood himself up, took big steps to Shusei and pushed him against a pillar. He slammed his fists hard against the pillar. Shusei was in between both his fists, leaning against the pillar.

"Hotsuma….." the God's Eyes whispered.

"WHY? WHY? WHY THE HECK DID YOU KISS HER WHEN YOU KNOW HOW JEALOUS I COULD GET? WHY?" Hotsuma yelled.

"Hotsuma…it's not like that." Shusei stammered.

"YOU WERE KISSING HER! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! YOU WILLINGLY KISSED HER! AND YOU STILL SAY IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! QUIT SCREWING AROUND!" Hotsuma yelled again.

Without waiting for Shusei to react, Hotsuma gripped Shusei's arms and crushed his lips against his. Shusei struggled but Hotsuma, being the stronger one gripped onto his hands against the pillar and continued to kiss him furiously.

Shusei's strength weakened beneath the kiss. His legs gave way and he slided down the pillar. Hotsuma loosen his grip and finally broke away from his lips.

"You jerk. Did you have any idea how I felt when I saw you kissing another person?" Hotsuma said in a choked voice.

Shusei's lips were still tingling from the kiss. He felt cold and tired from running, but he had to clear up this misunderstanding.

"Hotsuma…listen…. It's a misunderstanding." Shusei said shakily.

"How is it a misunderstanding?" Hotsuma mumbled.

"The Pres confessed to me. I politely rejected her feelings, saying that I don't feel that way about her and she cried when I said that. I apologized to her but she said that she will only forgive me if I gave her a kiss."

"What? WHATTTT? So you just kissed her like that?" Hotsuma said.

Shusei gave a guilty look. Hotsuma shook his shoulders.

"YOU BIG IDIOT! TREASURE YOURSELF MORE! HOW CAN YOU JUST FORCE YOURSELF TO KISS SOMEONE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE? YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU THAT USED TO KISSING OTHER PEOPLE TILL IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU KISS ANYMORE?"

"No.. its not that…" Shusei mumbled.

"Tchh. You Baka!" Hotsuma scolded.

"Are you mad?" Shusei asked.

"Damn right I am! I'm so mad right now that I can even punch you!" Hotsuma said.

"You are right. I was indeed an idiot for doing that. Punch me, Hotsuma. I totally deserve it," Shusei said guiltily.

Shusei closed his eyes and was waiting for the punch. Instead, he felt Hotsuma putting his arms around him and embracing him.

"You idiot. I can never do that. How can I possibly beat up the person that I love the most?" Hotsuma whispered into his drenched brown hair.

"Hotsuma….I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry…." Shusei said, loving the feeling of hearing Hotsuma's heartbeat.

"Apology accepted….. Just…just promise you will never ever do that again,"

"I promise…."

Hotsuma then told Shusei about the fight he had against the Duras. Both of them were still in each other's arms, ignorant of the pouring rain above them.

"Did you get hurt anywhere?" Shusei asked gently.

"No…. I'm fine…. How about you? Are you hurt anywhere from all the running?"

"I'm fine as well. I'm more worried about you!" Shusei said.

Hotsuma let go of Shusei, gently pushing Shusei's long fringe away from his eyes and looked at him.

"The only place in my body that hurts is my heart. Bah! I still can't forget that kissing scene in the classroom. I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life thanks to you." Hotsuma sighed, looking down onto the ground.

Shusei grabbed Hotsuma by the cheeks to lift up his face. He then kissed Hotsuma on the lips. After what feels like hours later, they finally broke apart.

"I love you, Hotsuma." Shusei confessed.

"Wha…" Hotsuma gaped.

"Didn't I already tell you that you are my only special someone? That I'll always be by your side no matter what happens? I wasn't joking around when I said those cheesy lines to you, you know. Sheesh… for you to still not have noticed my feelings when it's so obvious? You really are dense at times, Hotsuma."

"Wha….well sorryyyyyy…. I thought you said those phrases because we are best friends. I didn't think you would mean it in THAT way."

"You dense idiot." Shusei smiled.

Hotsuma leaned on his shoulders.

"Yeah I really am an idiot. I should have known better. Sorry…. And I love you too, Shusei," Hotsuma added.

Both stared at each other and kissed again under the pouring rain.

Suddenly, Shusei's mobile rang loudly. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was from the Twilight Mansion.

"Shoot… we totally lost track of time. It's nearly 7pm now." Shusei said.

He flipped open his phone and answered.

"WHATTTTTT THE HELLLLLL HAPPENEDDD TO YOU BOTHHHHH?" Tachibana's loud voice came from the phone.

Shusei held the phone in about an arm's length away from him, his eyes still ringing from the Tachibana's scream.

"WOIIIII. PIPE DOWN TACHIBANA!" Hotsuma yelled back.

"WHERE ARE YOU BOTH NOW? QUICKLY COME BACK THIS INSTANCE!" Tachibana yelled again.

Shusei looked around.

"Near a rundown factory about 10 km north from the Twilight Mansion. If you don't mind would you mind getting someone to come pick us up?"

"FINE! WE SHALL TALK LATER! IN THE MEANTIME JUST STAY PUT. WE WILL COME GET YOU IMMEDIATELY." Tachibana hung up after that.

"Oh boy.. we are in for a bit of trouble aren't we?" Shusei glanced at his partner.

"Whatever. I don't care what kind of trouble or punishment I'm getting now that I know about your feelings,"

Shusei smiled. "Me too I guess. But what are we going to tell them if they asked us how we got here?"

"Just tell them that we chased Duras all the way till here and you and me got into a bit of a fight and then we lost track of time." Hotsuma said.

"You think they will buy that?" Shusei asked.

"Who cares? Unless you can think of something better. I hate lying to them but how can we possibly tell them about us?" Hotsuma sighed.

"You are right, anyway, we will see how it goes, partner." Shusei stood up and helped Hotsuma up.

They walked to the main road and waited for their ride in the bus stop. Then, a long black car stopped in front of them. Luka was driving while Tsukumo was in the front seat and Toko was at one of the back seats. She unlocked the door and the pair went in.

"That was pretty fast." Shusei said.

"Tsukumo guided Luka using his God's Ears to sense your presences." Toko said. "And what in the world happened to you two?"

Hotsuma and Shusei smiled to each other. This is going to be a long night. Everyone is going to interrogate them and demand for explanations.


	13. Game Of Tag

Chapter 13: Game Of Tag

Hotsuma turned. Shusei was there, his back facing him. He said in a very sad voice.

"Goodbye Hotsuma," he said and then walked further away from him.

"Shusei!" Hotsuma tried catching up to him but he can't. He couldn't reach Shusei at all. His body wouldn't move. Shusei's figure was getting smaller, and further away from him, till a point where he couldn't see him anymore.

"Shusei Shusei! SHUSEIII!" Hotsuma screamed.

Hotsuma woke up abruptly from the dream he had. He was in Shusei's room in the Twilight Mansion and his face dripped with sweat.

"Hotsuma?"

Hotsuma turned to his right side. Shusei was next to him, wide awaked.

"Shusei… sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Are you alright? You kept mumbling in your sleep and now you are dripping with sweat." Shusei said worriedly and then used his pajama's sleeve to wipe off the sweat.

Hotsuma took Shusei's hand that was wiping off the sweat and kissed the back of his palm, which sent shivers down to Shusei's toes. Hotsuma then held on to his hand and leaned on his shoulder, like in the past where he would come to seek solace and comfort from Shusei when his God's Voice went out of control.

"I had a nightmare. That you left me….. for good." Hotsuma said in a broken voice.

Shusei stared at him through the darkness of the night. Although it was pitch black Shusei could clearly see Hotsuma's expression through his God's Eyes. Hotsuma was pale with shock and he lips were trembling. Shusei placed his other free hand on the back of Hotsuma's head and patted him gently, comforting him like a parent (^^).

"It was just a dream. We have had a long day… and I'll never ever leave you. Didn't we promise each other that already?" he said in a gentle voice.

"I knowww…. Yeah you are right. It was just a dream. Pretty scary one though. Sheesh I was right when I said that I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life after seeing that."

Shusei snickled. "Sorryyyy…. You don't have to worry. From now on, you are the only person I'll ever love."

"Me too." The God's Voice said.

"Get some sleep, Hotsuma. If you are having a nightmare again, I'll wake you up from it."

"Thanks Shusei. Good night."

And then both of them slept peacefully together near each other.

Morning arrived. Sunlight shone into the room and Hotsuma opened his eyes. He turned and saw his partner still sleeping next to him. Hotsuma smiled. It was rare to see Shusei still sleeping, since he was always one waking him up. He brushed Shusei's cheek with the back of his fingers, staring at his beautiful sleeping face.

It was a beautiful morning after the rain. The air was fresh and there was a slight breeze. Hotsuma got out of bed and went to the window. The sky was blue and there wasn't a single cloud. It was indeed a very beautiful day. Hotsuma went to the bathroom, washed up and changed. When he came back into the room, Shusei was still sleeping. Hotsuma sat on the sofa by the window and admired the scenery while waiting for Shusei to wake up. Once again, he decided to practise his new powers given to him. He focused and summoned up golden flames from his palm. He practiced shape shifting it, and flame did exactly as what he had commanded.

"Don't burn all your energy up." Hotsuma heard his best friend said.

Hotsuma turned and saw Shusei getting up from the bed. He smiled at him.

"Good morning, Hotsuma." Shusei said.

"Morning, sleepy head. Don't worry about me. My energy regained back after the sleep." Hotsuma said and distinguished the flames.

Shusei got out of bed and went to his closet.

"How long ago did you wake up? Did you sleep ok?"

"Hmmmm about half and hour ago. And yea, my sleep was good. Thanks to your comforting, I managed to sleep like a log after that."

"You're welcome. Anytime" Shusei smiled.

He took out a set of clothes and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out, dressed in casual clothes.

"Lets go eat breakfast. And thanks for waiting for me."

"It's alright." Hotsuma said and went out with Shusei.

Both of them entered the dining room. Everyone living in the Twilight Mansion was already there.

"Morning!" everyone said as they walked inside.

"Morning." Both of them replied.

They took their usual seats next to each other and Aya served them coffee or tea and their breakfast plate.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Yuki asked.

"Yea. We did." Hotsuma replied. No way was he going to tell anyone that he had a nightmare. It would hurt his pride. Shusei smiled.

"Yes. We did. Thank you Yuki." Shusei said.

"You guys are late for breakfast again! I bet it's because Hotsuma overslept!" Toko said.

"What?" Hotsuma yelled across the table defensively.

"Hotsuma. Don't yell at meal times. Toko, Hotsuma didn't oversleep. I was the one who overslept." Shusei clarified.

"What? Really? Oh, sorry then Hotsuma," Toko said in an unsorry voice.

"Cheh. You don't sound sorry at all."

"What are your plans today? Do you have to go to school again?" the silver haired God's Ears asked.

Hotsuma and Shusei looked at each other.

"We don't have any plans today. And as for the school, the President messaged me last night, saying that I need not come help anymore because they are nearly done with all the preparations." The God's Eyes said.

"Need not help anymore? But aren't you the VP?" Toko asked.

"Yes I am but I suppose if she says that she doesn't need any help meaning that it is fine… so I now have summer break all to myself." Shusei smiled, thinking that the President was too embarrassed to face him after the kiss.

After eating breakfast, all of them went to the living room.

"Lets all play a game," Toko said.

"Good idea Toko-chan. What game do you suggest?" her brother asked.

"Hmmmm… Yuki-chan anything in particular?" Toko asked.

"Anything is fine. Toko-chan, you can decide," Yuki smiled.

"Moooooo…. This is hard to decide! We have to choose a game that Shusei and Tsukumo can play fairly. It's hard… they both always win in whatever game we used to play."

"How about we all play something like a tag." Tsukumo said.

"TAGGGG? WHAT ARE YOU, A KID?" Hotsuma said.

"By Tag, I mean a special kind of Tag that will also help us in our training. Yuki is "It" and Luka will pair up with Yuki to prevent us from catching him. But Toko-chan and I will form a pair and Shusei and you are to form other pair. We will see who can lay a hand on Yuki in lets say an hour and if we can't, then the Yuki/Luka pair wins. Something like that." Tsukumo said.

"Ohhh good idea Tsukumo! This totally helps us in improving ourselves as pairs" Toko said.

"You guys can go ahead but no violence allowed! I don't want any injuries! I'll be the judge and referee," Tachibana said.

Tachibana then came up with a set of rules.

"The game will be a duration of an hour. Whoever that hurts anyone will be immediately disqualified with his or her partner. And whichever pair that touches Yuki-kun first in the hour is the winner. The game will be all over the Twilight Mansion not exceeding the barrier. And I'll give each pair a different starting point far away from each other. Hotsuma/Shusei pair will start near the fountain garden, Toko/Tsukumo pair at the flower garden opposite, and Yuki/Luka pair will be at the entrance of the barrier. I will stand at the entrance of the Twilight Mansion and fire when the game starts. REMEMBER! NO VIOLENCE ALLOWED. You guys have five minutes to go to your places and to make plans. Now go!"

Each pair ran in three opposite directions. Hotsuma and Shusei made their way to the fountain garden.

"So, what is our plan?" Hotsuma asked as they ran there.

"No plan. Just work together and try and get to Yuki. Tsukumo will definitely be listening out. So it's pointless for us to discuss this."

"Haha… nice! I hate making plans anyway. Just keep an eye out for Tsukumo and Toko though."

"Got it, partner." Shusei said.

They reached the fountain garden in 4 minutes. When time was up, they heard a gun shot. The game has started! Shusei lead the way using his God's Eyes, picking the fastest route towards Yuki. He could see that Yuki was about a few kilometers away. Hotsuma came up with a good idea; He summoned flames and a large phoenix made of golden flames appeared. He jumped onto it.

"C'mon Shusei!" he said.

"What? Won't we get burned?" his best friend asked.

"Not unless I want us to. Trust me." Hotsuma said and held out his hand to help Shusei up.

"Of course I trust you," Shusei gave a small smile and took Hotsuma's hand.

He sat behind Hotsuma. Indeed, the flames weren't hot and it wasn't burning him at all. The phoenix took off and flew into the sky. After flying for about 500 meters towards Yuki, Shusei said,

"Hotsuma, the pair is incoming from the trees to the right, at two o'clock."

"Then we stop them!" Hotsuma said and jumped down from the phoenix.

"Hotsuma! What are you doing?"

"We need to stop them before getting to Yuki. Shusei, you just stay up there and leave it to me."

"Whaaa?" Shusei said but stopped when he saw Hotsuma giving a wink to him.

Shusei smiled. "Alright. I understand."

Toko and Tsukumo appeared in front of them, their weapons already out. Toko strike at using her large "Eon" sword. Hotsuma defended using his new "Master Stroke".

"Hotsuma! On your left!" he heard his best friend said.

Hotsuma immediately backed off and dodged Tsukumo's bullet. This time, Hotsuma striked at Tsukumo. Tsukumo dodged and went next to Toko. Hotsuma shouted to his best friend.

"Shusei! NOW!" he said and jumped away from them.

Toko and Tsukumo turned to find themselves surrounded by glowing blue spheres everywhere.

"Shoot! This was their plan from the beginning! Tsukumo said.

Shusei smiled. "Too late," he said, and the glowing blue spheres turned into a cage surrounding them.

"Sorry. I'll release you when this game is over." Shusei said.

Toko sliced the cage with her sword. It was in vain. The cage remained solid.

"Give it up Toko-chan. By the time we break this cage, the hour would be up already."

"Ahhhhh….. guess we have lost to them already," she said as she looked at the golden phoenix flying off.

"They really are destined partners. They even managed to deceive my ears." Tsukumo smiled.

"Yea… I do admit that they are destined partners. They will continue to become even stronger. We have also got to get it together Tsukumo." Toko smiled at her brother.

"Yes, Toko-chan," Tsukumo said.

Hotsuma and Shusei were closing in to Luka and Yuki.

"Will your cage hold them?" Hotsuma asked.

"Yea… we don't have to worry about them anymore. Just worry about Luka."

"Sheesh, how are we going to stop that guy without using violence?" Hotsuma said.

"We don't need violence. All we have to do is just touch Yuki once and we win."

"How long more do we have?"

"About 20 minutes." Shusei said as he looked into his watch.

"Great….. we better pick up speed then." Hotsuma said and the phoenix flew faster.

"They are about 50 meters at one o'clock," The God's Eyes said.

"Got it." Hotsuma said and raised his palm. Golden flames appeared and flew into that direction. Luka and Yuki appeared out of the trees, dodging the flames.

"Its impossible to keep dodging my flames." Hotsuma said and the golden flames surrounded them.

"Hotsu! No violence." Tachibana appeared.

"Shut up and watch. No one is going to get hurt" Hotsuma said.

In the flames, Yuki and Luka got separated. With that, Shusei ran into the flames towards Yuki. The flames weren't burning him at all. Luka saw that and took out his sword. But, Hotsuma's flames surrounded him even more fiercely now, causing a huge disturbance in Luka's concentration eventhough the flames were harmless since violence wasn't allowed. Luka just sliced the flames with his sword but Hotsuma retaliate further with the flames, trapping Luka. Shusei ran to Yuki, and Yuki ran further away from him. But Shusei, being the taller one and the faster runner grabbed his hand and a gunshot was heard.

"THAT'S IT! SHU-KUN HAS GOTTEN HOLD OF YUKI-KUN! THE HOTSUMA/SHUSEI PAIR WINS!" Tachibana said.

Hotsuma distinguished his flames and went to Shusei and Yuki's direction.

"Shusei! Good work!" Hotsuma said happily.

"You too, partner" his best friend said and they both high fived.

They both smiled to each other, knowing that by winning this game, their relationship as a Zweilt pair has grown to a whole new level.

**Comments: I know that "Tag" sounds lame and all but I wanted a write a scene where Hotsuma and Shusei totally rocked as a pair! And this idea suddeny came to my mind. I think I made the others looked weak, especially Toko and Tsukumo…. I'm so sorry if you feel that way! But this fanfic is supposed to be all about Hotsuma and Shusei. And I'm sorry to say that I favour them more than the others! Please review! 3**


	14. To The Hot Springs

Chapter 14: To The Hot Springs

The summer break weeks passed by peacefully. "Being able to spend time with everyone without having to fight in battles really is a blessing," thought Shusei, but he knew that these peaceful days would soon come to an end. Very soon, the final war with the Duras and Reiga will break out.

It was the final week of summer break before a new semester begins. Tachibana came in the dining room where they were having breakfast and announced very pleasing news.

"Minna-san. I have some news from the boss."

"From Takashiro-sama?" Tsukumo asked.

"What news?" Yuki asked.

"He has asked you guys to go and enjoy yourselves in the hot springs in Kamakura."

"Kamakura? Meaning the one that is owned by the Giou clan near the primary residence?" Toko said.

"Really. Wow, hot springs sound nice!" Yuki said.

"Yeahhhh. So pack you things after eating breakfast! We are leaving when everyone is ready." Tachibana said.

"No thanks. I don't want to go. You guys go ahead," Hotsuma said.

"EHHHH? HOTSUMA YOU IDIOT! WHY NOT?" Toko asked.

"Must there be a reason for everything? No means no!" Hotsuma said in an irritated voice.

"Hotsuma. This is a rare chance. Lets just enjoy ourselves in this last week of holidays," Shusei said.

"Shusei…." Hotsuma said gently and looking into his eyes, trying to read his expression.

Shusei smiled sincerely.

"Lets go, Hotsuma."

"…alright….if you say so…." The blond haired teen said.

"Wowww… as expected from Shu-kun. You are the only one Hotsu listens to," the housekeeper said.

"Tsk… would you like a knuckle sandwich, Tachibana?" the fiery teen threatened.

"Eeekkkk! Hotsu is being scary!" Tachibana curled up behind Shusei.

"TA…CHI….BA…..NA…" Hotsuma said in a dangerous voice.

"Alright Hotsuma, come on. Lets go and pack." Shusei said and pushed his best friend by the back out of the dining room.

Both of them disappeared behind the door. Tachibana smiled.

"It's really amusing to see the both of them get along so well when their personalities are completely the opposite."

"Yeahhh, that goes without saying. They both really treasure each other a lot." Yuki said.

"But doesn't it feel like it is going to end?" Tsukumo asked.

"What do you mean, Tsukumo?" his sister asked.

"Hm, nothing Toko-chan. I'm just overthinking things, that's all." The silver haired teen smiled, but his expression remained worried.

"Tsukumo…" Toko said.

Upstairs, Hotsuma and Shusei were packing in some change of clothes and their toothbrush. Just in case, Hotsuma also brought his PSP. He stuffed everything into a large sling bag and went to Shusei's room.

"Done?" Hotsuma asked.

"Yea…" Shusei said as he put in one his many books in and zipped his bag and carried it on his right shoulder.

They both went down. A few minutes later, everyone was ready to leave. Even Aya, Toma and Dr Isuzu are joining them. They all went out and Tachibana locked up the doors. In front of the Twilight Mansion, two stretched limos were waiting for them. Yuki gasped.

"Its big!" he exclaimed.

"Don't be amazed by this yet, Yuki-kun. The boss has about 20 of these cars."

The two Zweilt pairs, Yuki and Luka went into one stretched limo while the other four adults went to the other one. And then they were off to the hot springs.

They reached the hot springs in Kamakura a few hours later. Everyone got out of the car, stretched (Hotsuma also gave a loud yawn) and was warmly greeted by the manager and the staff there.

"Don't worry, Yuki-kun. You can relax and enjoy yourself here. This place is owned by the Giou clan and is protected by the boss's barrier. Everyone working here can be trusted." Tachibana said.

"Ahhh Thank you." The God's Light replied.

"Lets go, Aya-chan! To the hot springs!" Toko said excitedly.

"Yes, Toko-sama." The soft spoken girl said.

"Lets go too." Tsukumo said.

Hotsuma turned to Shusei.

"Are you going as well Shusei?" Hotsuma said with a very worried voice.

Shusei lifted his hands and clenched on his burn scars.

"Yeah. I guess I will."

"You don't have to force yourself! I mean if you don't want to then we will just hang out in our room!" Hotsuma said again.

"I'm fine, Hotsuma… Thanks." Shusei replied and smiled.

Then, they went out to their respective gender's hot springs. Yuki, Tsukumo, Hotsuma and Shusei went inside and leaned against a wall.

"Ahhhh… this feels good." Tsukumo said.

"Yea," Shusei said.

"Takashiro-san is really kind to invite us to this place," Yuki said.

"It's suspicious." Hotsuma said.

"Hotsuma…." His partner said.

"Suspicious? What do you mean Hotsuma-kun?" The God's Light asked.

"There is no way that Takashiro would randomly invite us to have a holiday. This is the first time he has ever done such a thing. It feels very suspicious," Hotsuma frowned.

"No point worrying about nothing. In the meantime lets just enjoy ourselves." Tsukumo said.

"I suppose…." Hotsuma said. A few minutes later, he then got up and out from the bath.

Shusei smiled and then got up too.

"See you guys at lunch," The God's Eyes said and followed his partner into the changing room.

"Hotsuma-kun has been acting a bit weird hasn't he?" Yuki said.

"He is just worrying about a lot of things, between his new powers and the final battle." Tsukumo said.

"The final battle…." Yuki mumbled.

"Yuki you don't have worry about anything. Just be yourself, that's all." Tsukumo smiled.

"Ok…" Yuki replied and smile a little sadly.

Hotsuma went out of the hot springs, feeling a little troubled. Shusei followed him behind. In the changing room, Hotsuma turned and saw that his best friend had followed him. They dried themselves up and changed into the yukatas provided.

"You didn't have to follow me. You could have stayed longer you know." The blond haired teen said.

"I've had enough anyway," the brown haired teen said. "Anything you want to talk about?" he then said as he stared at his partner drying off his hair.

Hotsuma turned and stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you think you are kidding with? I've known you long enough to realise that there is something on your mind."

"It's nothing much, I just feel uneasy all of a sudden. What is that Takashiro thinking? Bringing us here doesn't benefit him at all." Hotsuma frowned.

"You are right. I'm definitely very sure that he is going to summon us all to the primary residence tomorrow, since we are so closeby." Shusei replied with a worried expression.

"Tskkkk… hate that place! And the thought of bumping into Kuroto there pisses me off."

Shusei smiled.

"Hotsuma, sometimes it's good to be more open about other people and just act cool about it."

"I'm not you… but I suppose you do have a point. I admit that I need to control my temper sometimes. It's also one of the reasons why everyone at school avoids talking to me. The only girls that talk to me are those annoying first year crushes of yours who want to know more about you," he said giving a disgusted look.

"Really? This is the first I heard of it." Shusei snickled.

"Man it is annoying! You should see their faces everytime they talk about you. When you past by the first year corridors every girl goes "Kya!"." Hotsuma said and again, giving the disgusted look.

"Haha, Hotsuma you really have an absurd way of wording things. I love your imitation of the "Kya"" Shusei said, laughing at his best friend.

"It's not funny! Mannn, here I am worrying about all your creepy female stalkers while you are laughing so carefreely." Hotsuma scowled.

"Don't worry. You know that you are the only one for me," Shusei said and cupped his cheeks.

"Shusei….."

"Awwwwwww how sweet! The beauty of friendship!"

They turned and saw Tachibana and Dr Isuzu, both holding a towel and a bar of soap.

"Whatever, Shusei lets go back to our rooms."

"Yea."

They went back and spent some time together talking before having lunch. Then, Hotsuma played a little on his PSP on the sofa while Shusei was next to him, reading. A few minutes later, Hotsuma got bored. He turned off his PSP and then lied down on Shusei's lap.

"Already done playing?" Shusei smiled down at his partner and closed the book he was reading.

"Just not in the mood." Hotsuma said and then put his lower arm on his face, covering his eyes from the sunshine from the window.

"Then what are you in the mood for?" Shusei smiled and patted the blond hair.

"Just lying here is fine." Hotsuma said in a satisfied voice and then held on to Shusei's hand.

"Got it. Then just lie down." Shusei said gently.

Lunch was very luxurious. The chef in the hot springs had cooked a feast for them and everyone digged in. After that, everyone headed to the Games Room and played pool and table tennis.

Dinner at night was also a feast. Everyone was happily eating and talking to each other.

"Ohhhh I forgot to mention, I received word from the boss. He wants you five in the primary residence tomorrow."

Everyone was quiet.

"I knew it…what does he want to talk to us about?" Hotsuma said and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Who knows? He just sent word that he wants you guys there first thing tomorrow morning."

All five of them just nodded and continued with their dinner, but the atmosphere was much more quieter than before. They retired into their beds early but all couldn't fall asleep, thinking about the metting tomorrow.

"Shusei, what do you think he wants us for?" Hotsuma asked.

"I'm not too sure too, Hotsuma."

"Take a guess." The blond haired teen said.

"I think he just wants to update us about the Duras and Reiga's movements, and maybe also to check on us. Hope it is nothing big."

"Yeah hope so."

They both just stared into the ceiling.

"Hey, can I hug you?" Hotsuma asked.

Not waiting for his reply, Hotsuma went onto Shusei's futon that was next to his and put his arms around him. Shusei just smiled and leaned against Hotsuma and they both slept peacefully that night in each other's arms.


	15. Meeting At The Primary Reside

Chapter 15: Meeting At The Primary Residence

Next morning, everyone woke up early, even Hotsuma who usually sleeps in. They dressed up properly and went down for breakfast. After that, a car was sent to them and the five went in, after Yuki bidding goodbye to Luka since the primary residence doesn't approve of Luka's presence there. It was a quiet and short journey. Nobody talked and only the engine of the limo and the wind outside could be heard.

They reached there in less than ten minutes, and were greeted by Takashiro's butler, Kureha Fuyutoki who was also Aya's brother. He brought them into the meeting room and Takashiro was in there waiting for them.

"Hello everyone. Thanks for coming by. Yuki, how are you feeling?"

"Ahh I'm fine Takashiro-san." Yuki said.

They all sat on the cushions there and waited.

"What did you want to see us about, Takashiro-sama?" Toko asked.

"I just wanted to see how everyone was. The Duras have been starting to gather. Very soon, we shall need to step on the battlefield with Reiga."

All the Zweilts have a determined look in their faces.

"We won't lose this time, Takashiro-sama," Tsukumo said.

"Yeah," Toko agreed and nodded her head.

Takashiro nodded and then started to inform them about the Duras movements.

"Although the Duras are starting to gather, they are currently not making a move in the human world yet but just be cautious at all times." Takashiro said.

Everyone nodded except Hotsuma who couldn't be bothered to.

"Also, I need to ask a favour." Takashiro said.

"A favour?" Shusei said.

"What kind of favour?" Yuki said.

Takashiro turned to Hotsuma who was not even bothering to enter into the conversation.

"Hotsuma, I need you to remain here in the primary residence."

"HUH? What do you mean?" the fiery teen turned to him and said. Although he wasn't joining the conversation, he was still listening.

"I mean that you are to remain here in the primary residence."

"WHAT? FOR HOW LONG?" Hotsuma raised his voice.

"As long as it needs."

"DON'T JUST SAY SUDDEN STUFF LIKE THAT! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!"

"You will know soon. In the meantime, just stay on standby here."

"WITHOUT SHUSEI? ARE YOU F**KING KIDDING ME?" Hotsuma yelled and stood up.

"HOTSUMA CALM DOWN!"

Hotsuma immediately stopped yelling because the voice came from his partner. Shusei looked at him into the eyes.

"Calm down…."

Hotsuma gave a scowl in Takashiro's direction and sat back down again, his face looking down onto the floor.

"Anyway, Toko and Tsukumo, I'll leave Yuki in your hands. Please protect him even more cautiously now." Takashiro said.

"Yes, Takashiro-sama," both of them replied.

"You three are dismissed. You can go back to the hot springs." Takashiro smiled.

"Ehhh? But Shusei-kun and Hotsuma-kun…" Yuki said looking troubled.

"I need to have a chat with them. You guys go back first."

Tsukumo looked at him for a while and then said in a reassuring voice to Yuki.

"Lets go Yuki. Hotsuma and Shusei will be back soon as well."

The three of them stepped out of the room, Toko closing the door behind them. Hotsuma turned to Takashiro.

"Explain now! Takashiro!" he glared.

Takashiro looked at him, sighed and folded his arms.

"Hotsuma, I need your newly awaken powers for this battle. It is important for us. Therefore, I need you to remain here to train and master this power, in order for you to be able to completely utilize this power."

"Why can't I do it in the Twilight Mansion?" Hotsuma protested.

"The Twilight Mansion is only a place for you to stay. It's not a proper training ground. And here, we have a lot of experts to help you in mastering this technique. You want it, don't you? The power to protect your friends. If you really want to become more powerful the only way is to remain here and complete your training. Once you are done, I'll let you go back to the Twilight Mansion."

"Then can I stay remain here as well, Takashiro-sama?" Shusei asked.

"Sorry Shusei. You can't. I need you to protect Yuki in the Twilight Mansion and there is no reason for you to stay here. Hotsuma is the one that needs training."

"I understand, Takashiro-sama." He said and stood up and walked to the door.

"And one more thing, he won't be attending school for the moment. I've already notified the school of his temporary absence."

Shusei just said in a composed voice, "Understood" but he clenched both his fists, obviously upset about this issue. Only Takashiro saw this as he walked out of the door.

"WHATTTT? OI SHUSEI!" Hotsuma yelled and went after his partner.

"SHUSEI! WAIT A MINUTE." He said and grabbed Shusei's shoulder from the back.

"Hotsuma….nothing can be done. You need to stay here and do your training, and I need to protect Yuki with Toko and Tsukumo."

"I'll give you all the time you need to say your goodbyes. Hotsuma, come back here when you are done. Don't worry about your stuff. I'll get someone to take your things" Takashiro said at the doorway and then closed the door.


	16. Separation

Chapter 16: Separation

Hotsuma walked in front of Shusei and shook his shoulders.

"Why are you taking this so calmly Shusei?" Hotsuma said, looking stunned.

"Nothing can be done. No matter how angry or how frustrated we get it doesn't change the fact that you have to remain here to do your training." Shusei said in his usual composed voice but he hid his face under his long fringe.

"I'd rather die than to be separated from you again!" Hotsuma said in a loud voice and his palms on Shusei's shoulders were trembling. Shusei just remained quiet, his face hidden behind his hair.

"WHY? WHY? WHY AREN'T YOU THE LEAST UPSET? DO YOU REALLY NOT CARE ABOUT THIS AT ALL? MAYBE ME NOT BEING BY YOUR SIDE DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING AT ALL TO YOU, ISN'T IT!"

This made Shusei twitched in anger and he grabbed Hotsuma's shirt collar to him. Yelling back straight to his face, his eyes became teary.

"QUIT THIS! I HATE BEING SEPARATED FROM YOU TOO BUT IF WE BOTH LOSE OUR TEMPERS, WHAT BENEFIT WILL IT BRING? HUH? GETTING ALL WORKED UP WILL ONLY BRING DISSASTER, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT! AND OF COURSE I WAS PISSED OFF AT WHAT TAKASHIRO-SAMA SAID! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND BY NOW THAT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT I WANT TO ALWAYS BE YOUR SIDE NO MATTER WHAT?"

He let go of Hotsuma and breathed in and out heavily. He put his right hand on his face, to cover up his teary face. He said in a much softer voice.

"I hated myself just now. I actually thought that being by your side is much more important than this battle and protecting Yuki. All I cared about was to be with you. I'm horrible. I'm such a selfish person…" he said in a broken voice.

Shusei closed his eyes and felt Hotsuma's arms around him.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Shusei. It's my fault that you feel this way. And it is ok to be selfish sometimes. We are human after all. In fact, your selfishness makes me happy, cause I know that you do love me and it's not only one-sided… if you would only show this side of yours more often…." Hotsuma whispered into his hair.

"Idiot….." Shusei said and wrapped his arms around Hotsuma too.

They hugged each other for a while before letting go. Hotsuma walked Shusei to the limo that is bringing him back to the hot springs.

"Shusei…" Hotsuma said before they reach the limo.

He took out the necklace from his neck that he always wore as a lucky charm. It was a round red ruby pendant about 1 inch in diameter, held together by a long, thin black chain. Amazingly, the ruby had a beautiful golden glow just like Hotsuma's flames as he handed it to him.

"Ever since I have gotten Suzaku's power the ruby started to glow like that."

"Hotsuma.. I can't have this. You have been wearing it as a lucky charm since we became Zweilts right? I remember you telling me that your grandmother gave you this before she passed away."

"It's alright. It is yours now. I want YOU to have it, Shusei. I don't know how long I'm going to be stuck in this god forsaken place but knowing that you are holding on to it will ease my mind a bit. Be careful, alright? Please don't get yourself hurt if you encounter any Duras." Hotsuma said.

Shusei put on the necklace over his neck and tuck it under his shirt.

"Thank you, Hotsuma. I'll definitely take good care of it. Good luck in your training."

"I'll be done as soon as I can. I'll train hard and definitely come back to the Mansion. Definitely…"

"Good. I'm looking forward to seeing you then."

They both stared at each other in the eyes. Shusei then put his arms around Hotsuma's shoulders and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Good bye, Hotsuma."

Before Hotsuma can reply, Shusei let go of him, turned and took quick steps to the limo. Hotsuma wanted to grab hold of him but by doing that, it would be harder for them to part ways. Instead, he just stood at his spot and called out to his partner as Shusei opened the limo door.

"Bye….." Hotsuma said back to his partner. It tore the both of them apart that they really have to part ways.

Shusei smiled and then went inside the limo. The limo drove off and Hotsuma stared at it till it was out of sight.


	17. The Retired Zweilt Guardian

**Note: From now on I'll make the chapters slightly longer by combining maybe 2 or 3 chaps of my original script together cause the chapters seem to be building up! And I wanna lessen it…..O.o**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: The Retired Zweilt Guardian

Shusei felt empty inside as he was on his way back to the hot springs. He gently took out the necklace from his shirt and looked at it. It was still giving off a slight golden glow. Looking at it was very comforting as he could feel Hotsuma's presence from it. He kissed the pendant and gently tucked it back inside his shirt and then stared out the limo window.

'Do your best! Hotsuma.' He thought.

A few minutes later, the limo reached the hot springs and Shusei got out. Everyone was waiting for him as he came back. They were all sitting around the dining table and immediately got up when the dining room door opened. Shusei entered in.

"Shusei-kun…. Where is Hotsuma-kun?" Yuki asked.

Shusei felt a stab of pain at hearing his partner's name. He had already started to miss his presence. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Takashiro-sama has ordered Hotsuma to remain in the primary residence to train up his new power."

"Really? Then, Hotsuma actually agreed to it?" Toko asked.

"It was pretty tough. But in the end, he agreed to it…" Shusei said.

"Shusei-kun….." Yuki said.

"Don't worry, Shusei. Hotsuma will be back soon. I'm sure." Tsukumo answered.

"Yeahhh! That's right! You can still see him in school!" Toko said trying to cheer him up.

Hearing this, Shusei felt another stab of pain, remembering that Takashiro had said Hotsuma would not be attending school. He really won't be able to see him until Hotsuma finishes his training.

"Hotsuma will be on temporary absence. He won't be in school till his training finishes." Shusei smiled sadly.

"Oh… I see." Toko said slightly crestfallen.

Shusei didn't want the others to worry about him so he said in a more cheerful voice.

"Don't worry about it you guys. Right now, all we have to do is have faith in Hotsuma and protect Yuki." The God's Eyes said.

"Shusei….. yeah! You are right. We have got to work hard now that Hotsuma is working hard!" Tsukumo said.

They all sat down and had lunch. After eating, Shusei excused himself and went to his bedroom.

"Shusei-kun barely had any lunch. I think the absence of Hotsuma-kun is affecting him more than we thought," Yuki said.

"Yeah. Those two have been with each other since childhood. It must be tough to suddenly be separated like that. I know that I will be crushed if Tsukumo were to be taken away from me. So in a way I can understand what Shusei is going through now," Toko said sadly.

"Toko-chan…." Tsukumo said.

Shusei retired to his room early. When he opened the door, Hotsuma's sling bag was still there. Shusei smiled and took out Hotsuma's PSP from the side pocket. He turned it on and saw a game at pause. He clicked a button to come out from the game and looked at the other games. There were about nearly fifty different games inside there. Shusei smiled and laughed to himself.

'No wonder you are always so tired in the morning. Look at the amount of games you installed in it,' he thought. He then saw a picture folder and clicked on it. Inside was full of pictures of everyone in the Twilight Mansion that Hotsuma had put in. Most of it were pictures of him and Shusei, apparently taken by Tsukumo and Toko. Shusei looked at the photos for a while and then turned off the PSP. He lay down on his futon and closed his eyes, hoping that this day will end quickly.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Hotsuma stood at the same spot for a while after seeing the limo drive off. He stared at the sky and took a deep breath.

'Lets get this over and done with.' He thought and felt a new determination burning within him. He walked back to the room where Takashiro was and went in. Takashiro was indeed waiting for him inside.

"Sorry for doing this, Hotsuma."

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses. Just let me get on with this training so that I can be done and get out of here immediately," Hotsuma said coldly.

Takashiro smiled.

"I got it. Let me then bring you to the training room and introduce you to your tutor."

Both of them stood up and Takashiro lead Hotsuma to the far end side of the residence. The training room door was made out of steel and alloy and they both went in. It was the size of nearly a football field and the walls and floor were made of solid concrete. A man with long gray hair stood in the center, along with Kuroto and Senshirou, another Zweilt pair.

Takashiro walked towards them, Hotsuma close behind. He twitched in annoyance when he saw Kuroto, who just ignored him. Senshirou and the gray haired man smiled at Hotsuma.

"Hotsuma, allow me to introduce you to your tutor, Giou Ryuusuke. Ryuusuke is a retired Zweilt and will be training you. He is also a Wielder of God's Voice."

Hotsuma stared at the gray haired man. There was another Wielder of God's Voice just like him.

Ryuusuke held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Hotsuma-kun. I'm sure we will get along just fine." Ryuusuke said.

Hotsuma shook his hand.

"Likewise." Hotsuma said.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving you guys now. Good luck Hotsuma. Kuroto, Senshirou, come on."

They left the training room, leaving Hotsuma and Ryuusuke alone.

"You are a retired Zweilt? This is the first time I heard of a Zweilt being able to retire."

Ryuusuke just smiled. His smile was somewhat similar to Shusei's, Hotsuma thought.

"I lost my partner in one of the Duras battles we had, so Takashiro cannot reincarnate him because my partner's soul was broken by the Duras. And I'm already too old to be in a battlefield so I became a Zweilt mentor, in order to help the future Zweilts in the battles that are coming."

"I see… so lets start with our training. What do I do now?" Hotsuma asked.

"I want you to show me your new power that I heard from Takashiro." Ryuusuke said.

"Very well." Hotsuma replied and summoned Suzaku's golden flames. It circled around the training room and Ryuusuke admired the purity of the flames.

"Amazing….. this is really the legendary Suzaku's flames bestowed by the Gods. Thank you Hotsuma-kun. You can extinguish it now."

Hotsuma extinguished the flames.

"We shall begin to train your stamina up more. Since I heard that this power does take up a very significant amount of your strength in battle."

"Then lets begin." Hotsuma said in determination.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Shusei must have fallen asleep because when he woke up, it was starting to get dark. Shusei went and took a long cold shower in the bathroom. 'I wonder if Hotsuma is training now?' Shusei thought. He stared at the pendant on top of his fresh pile of clothes. It was still glowing, giving off a very comfortable presence.

After the long shower, he felt much more refreshed and awake and sat down on the sofa. A knock suddenly came to his door. He stood up and opened the door. It was Yuki, Tsukumo and Toko.

"Shusei, are you joining us for dinner?" Toko asked.

"Yea. I will be coming down shortly." Shusei said.

"Ok. Then, we will be waiting for you." Yuki said.

"Thanks Yuki." Shusei smiled and then Yuki closed the door, leaving the Wielder of God's Eyes in his solitude again.

Shusei dried up his hair using his towel, smiling to himself as he reminisces that he had always dried Hotsuma's hair back in the Twilight Mansion. He combed his hair and hanged the towel on the railing. Then, he went down to the dining room and ate dinner. As usual the chef cooked a feast and everyone helped themselves to second portions. Yuki passed the salad bowl to Shusei.

"Thanks Yuki." Shusei smiled. He was grateful to them because they have indeed been worrying about him. He knows this because he can feel their worried stares as he was eating.

"We shall be going back to the Mansion tomorrow after breakfast." Tachibana said.

Everyone was quiet again. This means that Hotsuma will be even further away from them from now on. Tachibana tried to cheer up the mood.

"Lets all have a game of something later," he said.

"Yeah. Tsukumo, you brought a deck of cards right? Lets play poker or something like that!" Toko said.

"Shusei, are you joining us?" the silver haired teen asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" Shusei smiled.

"BUT NO USING YOUR GOD'S POWERS! MOOOO! YOU AND TSUKUMO WILL ALWAYS WIN. ITS NOT FAIR!"

"Haha I got it Toko-chan! We will try to refrain from using our powers right, Shusei?" the God's Ears said.

"Yea." Shusei agreed.

After dinner, they all sat around a round table and played late into the night. Much to Toko's disgust, Tsukumo and Shusei won most of time. They stopped playing around 11pm and retired to their bedrooms, after wishing each other good night. Shusei went into the dark room and went out to the balcony and sat on the floor there. He stared up at the sky. It was a starless night and everything was quiet, except for the slight night breeze. After a while, Shusei went back into his room and lay down on his futon, missing the usual presence of his partner that always sleep next to him.


	18. School Festival

Chapter 18: School Festival

The next morning, everyone packed their belongings and headed back to the Twilight Mansion. Shusei barely slept last night. This was the first time in a while that he actually felt empty inside. He missed the usual presence and warmth of Hotsuma when he slept next to him. As he packed, Shusei also took Hotsuma's belongings back with him.

He then tried to use his God's Eyes to locate Hotsuma but in vain since the primary residence is protected by a strong barrier casted by Takashiro himself. He sighed; looks like he has to wait for Hotsuma to complete his training before he can even see him again.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Hotsuma was training up his stamina. He woke up early at 6 am and decided to make it a routine every morning to run at least 10 km around the primary residence before having his breakfast. Ryuusuke, his training mentor had given him a list of the exercises he needed to do in order to build up his stamina and strength. Part of the list includes 100 sit ups and push ups, 10 km of running every morning, afternoon and evening. Then, at his free time he is required to practice controlling and improving his flames of Suzaku in the training room.

It's been about a week since he had stayed in the primary residence. Summer break was over and a new semester of school had started, not like it mattered to Hotsuma but he wondered how Shusei was doing. He had missed him terribly and had wanted to see him but his training takes up a lot of his time and Takashiro forbade him to even make a phone call to the Twilight Mansion. Takashiro, saying that it will be a distraction to his training, had confiscated his handphone as well.

One morning, after running around the primary residence for about two hours, Hotsuma went to his room and took a quick shower. He had a very nutritious breakfast and while waiting for the food to digest before doing more physical exercises, he sat in his room, looking out of the window and practice controlling his flames. He realizes that it was getting easier to control and summon the flames as his stamina gradually improved. He can also hold the flames longer now. He took a walk around the primary residence and ended up in the training room. He shot flames in every direction and the flames were so strong now that it actually burned up the concrete a little, leaving a huge black burn and a hole on the walls.

"Wonderful! You really became a lot stronger in just a week, Hotsuma-kun."

Hotsuma turned to see Ryuusuke with the other Zweilt pair.

"Thank you. So what is the next step for my training?"

"Next step would be combat training. Now that your stamina and strength has greatly improved, we shall make you master your weapon. Please take out your weapon."

Hotsuma summoned his "Master Stroke" from the ring on his right thumb and the weapon appeared on his right hand. The golden flames surrounding his weapon glowed brightly.

"Very good. From now on, you shall be practicing with Kuroto-kun and Senshirou-kun."

Hotsuma just nodded, as Kuroto and Senshirou also took out their weapons.

'I'll definitely complete this and go back to your side, Shusei!' he said in his mind and the flames glowed even bigger and brighter.

Hotsuma ran towards the Zweilt pair, swinging his weapon at them. The flames from the sword flew towards them and they jumped and dodged it, both going in opposite directions. Hotsuma smiled to himself. The flames followed them and surrounded them. Kuroto put up a shield on himself and Senshirou, and Hotsuma's flames couldn't go through it. 'Damn, they are stronger than I thought,' Hotsuma said in his mind. Looks like this training is going to be more challenging than he thought.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

On the first day of the new semester, Shusei skipped breakfast and went to school early. He had to make the final preparations for the school festival. It was going to held in a week's time. He went inside the student council room and was greeted by his fellow committee members. Girls blushed and giggled when they saw him.

The President had assumed that the kiss between her and Shusei had not happened so they were acting like normal. They made final plans and issued out papers and forms to the classes. They are also tied up in assembling together the registration forms for new committee members. It was a very busy week for Shusei, and he spent most of the time either in school or in the study room in the Twilight Mansion. Yuki, Tsukumo and Toko peeked from the door of the study room where Shusei was.

"Shusei-kun is so busy nowadays. I hope he is taking care of himself." Yuki said in a troubled voice.

"He barely ate the past week!" Toko said.

"Yeah. The school festival is tomorrow and the election is after that. He is going to outdo himself at this rate." Yuki said.

Tsukumo stared at Shusei, not saying anything. He then sighed and walked off.

"Tsukumo-kun?" Yuki said as he saw the silver haired teen walking away.

"Tsukumo is very worried. Being able to sense Shusei's feelings I'm sure he understands more than anyone of us how Shusei is feeling now." Toko said.

"Yeah. I wish I could do something for Shusei-kun." The God's Light said.

"All we can do is just watch over Shusei and support him from behind." Toko said.

"Yeah.. you're right." Yuki agreed sadly.

(1st day – school festival)

Fireworks erupted from the fields of the school. It was really a sight to behold. Colourful decorations and balloons were in every direction. Food stalls were in the entrance of the schools. Everyone was participating in the festival. Every class were involved in an activity such as drama plays, ghost houses, cafes, exhibitions and many others. Shusei was cooped up in the student council room, giving orders to every committee member and sorting out the timetable of the events. On the first day of the festival, everyone will be participating in their respective classes and clubs. On the second and last day, the school and the student council committee will be organizing games and events to entertain the students such as treasure hunt, dance party, fireworks at night and some sports events as well.

After lunch break, Shusei swapped places with the President. The Pres will be taking over from the student council room while Shusei will go make his rounds around the school to ensure that everything is in order. He stopped by class I-VII, Hotsuma and Yuki's class. He entered inside and it was packed. One side of the class were involved in doing body art and makeovers (mostly the girls) while another side of the class were involved in selling miscellaneous items. Shusei smiled.

"Um… Usui-senpai." He heard a girl's voice calling him from behind.

He turned and it was Yoshino Shiori, a girl who has a crush on Hotsuma and was helping out in the committee during summer break.

"Hello, Yoshino. How is everything doing?"

"Ahhh everything is fine. The class is having more customers now. Umm… I was just wondering, where is Renjo-kun?" she said and blushed a little when she said his name.

Shusei swallowed. This is the first time someone in school had asked about him. He composed himself and smiled.

"Hotsuma is on a temporary absence due to family matters."

Yoshino blushed even deeper.

"Ahhh I see. Thank you, Usui-senpai. Sorry for the bother," she said and then went back to her booth in the class.

Shusei gave a sigh of relief and went on his rounds. He hasn't really told a lie because Hotsuma is indeed involved in the Giou clan matters. Shusei walked on and it was soon evening before he knew it. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice time passed so quickly. When the school dismissal bell rang, everyone cleaned up, store the furniture and booths back into the store rooms and left, chatting in excitement and looking forward to tomorrow's second day festival.

* * *

(2nd day – school festival)

Fireworks erupted again from the fields to start the second and final day of the festival. This time, the student council won't be as busy as the first day because all the day's events will be organized by them and the school BOD.

The morning started off with the treasure hunt, which everyone in the school will participate in pairs. The objective is to find as many golden school badges as they can all over the school. The pair with the most badges wins. Easy as that.

The duration of the treasure hunt was three hours and everyone ran around the school compound, searching hard for the badges because the winner of this game will get free food from the school cafe for a month. Everyone wanted it badly.

In the end, Tsukumo and Toko won, collecting a total of 32 badges. Tsukumo's eyes gleamed, thinking about all the free snacks he is going to get for a month!

The lunch bell rang. Everyone went and ate in the café or bought food from the stalls that the school had hired just for the festival. Shusei leaned back against his chair in the student council room. A break at last! He thought. The door knocked and Yuki, Tsukumo and Toko came in. Tsukumo carried all his snacks in which he had gotten free from the café. Toko and Yuki came in with burgers and sandwiches.

"Can we join you Shusei-kun?" Yuki asked.

Shusei was stunned to see them coming all the way just to eat lunch with him. He smiled and invited them over to the chairs.

"Sure." Shusei said.

"We brought you loads of food to eat! Here!" Tsukumo said and put a burger, a sandwich and five different types of snacks in front of Shusei.

"I can't possibly finish all of that, Tsukumo but thanks." Shusei said and bit into the burger.

"Are you still busy after this Shusei?" Toko asked.

"Not really. Just have to prepare for the evening. The magic show and singing performance that the school BOD had hired will be after the lunch break and the school staff will take over that event. I only need to make sure that the dance event and the fireworks at night goes smoothly, then it's done."

Tsukumo and Toko looked at each other and then turned to Shusei.

"Come join us for the performances and everything. You can do your duties while enjoying the festival as well. And do you have a dance partner yet?" Toko said.

"No. I don't intend to participate in the dance event but I'll join you guys for the performances and fireworks later."

"I see… good. Then lets go the hall after lunch and grab some good seats for the performances." Tsukumo said.

"Ok." Shusei smiled and agreed. He was grateful for them spending time with him.

The performances that the school had planned were a total hit! Everyone was into it and cheered loudly when the performers gave the final bow. Then, it was time for the dance event. Shusei decided to sit out this one. He told Tsukumo, Toko and Yuki that he needed to go get his bag from the student council room and excused himself.

It was getting dark and Shusei opened the door to the student council room. He entered inside, gave a sigh and closed the door behind him. He opened his eyes and in front of him was a sight he couldn't believe. He thought that he was dreaming as he saw the familiar golden aura around the person leaning against the windowsill.

"Hotsuma?" he blinked in astonishment.


	19. Surprise Meeting

Chapter 19: Surprise Meeting

"Hotsuma?" Shusei blinked in astonishment.

'No way. I must be imagining things.' Shusei thought but the glowing aura didn't fade. Instead, it became brighter and it was coming closer to him. The aura came to a closer view and it was indeed Hotsuma, dressed in a red T-shirt and dark jeans. He also wore a black jacket and around his neck hung a necklace with a black cross.

"Shusei….." said a voice that Shusei had been longing to hear. Hotsuma wrapped his arms around him gently and pulled him closer to him. Shusei was still too stunned for words.

"Hotsuma? What is going on? Is this a dream?" Shusei said in a shaky voice.

"Idiot. Of course it is not a dream. I missed you Shusei." Hotsuma said and hugged him even tighter.

It was without a doubt, reality. Although they were only separated for two weeks but it felt like forever to him. Shusei could feel the comfort of Hotsuma's God's Voice and his steady heartbeat. Slowly, Shusei wrapped his arms around Hotsuma's lower back.

"Howww? Howww…?" Shusei was still too stunned to speak properly.

"Tsukumo called the primary residence the other day and begged Takashiro to let me come visit you for a short while. I think Tsukumo was on the phone with him for about an hour before Takashiro finally gave in. So, here I am. Sorry I couldn't come earlier. I just finished today's training and I made the driver drive 200 miles/hour."

Shusei had wanted to scold Hotsuma for his foolish and dangerous request to the driver but at the same time, he was so happy to see him that he only mumbled out a few words.

"I see…" Shusei's voice still shaky.

"Tsukumo told me not to tell you as he wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't. And when I reached here, he told me to wait at the student council room, saying that you will be there shortly. Basically that's about it."

"Hotsuma…. How could you not tell me?" Shusei said, feeling slightly hurt.

"Well, initially I wanted to but Tsukumo really wanted it to be a surprise for you so I obliged, since he was after all the reason why we can meet up like this." Hotsuma said kissing Shusei's hair.

Shusei leaned his head on Hotsuma's shoulders and kissed the side of his neck.

"You've gotten more muscle than when I last saw you. What in the world kind of training did you go through?"

"I built up my stamina and strength the past two weeks. Training is at least 8 hours a day!"

"8 hours? Are you alright?" Shusei let go of him and looked over for any injuries. There were none.

"Shusei…I'm fine. Really." Hotsuma said in a reassuring voice and hugged him again.

"How long will you be staying?" Shusei asked

"I have to leave first thing tomorrow. Sorry… I know it sucks but that is the most Takashiro is allowing. Damn that necromancer." Hotsuma cursed and scowled.

Shusei smiled in his arms, contented to be with his partner again.

"Shusei….. have you been eating properly? You feel thinner." Hotsuma said in a worried voice.

"I'm fine. I ate a huge lunch today."

"Lunch was lunch. How about dinner?"

"Hotsuma. Can we talk about something else other than my meals?" Shusei smirked.

"Don't you change the subject. Sheesh! It figures. When I'm not around, you neglect your meals and starve yourself. Lets go get something to eat on our way back ok?"

"Alright," Shusei agreed not wanting to argue back.

Both of them were silent then, but still embraced in a hug.

"How is your training progressing?" Shusei asked.

"Fine I suppose. Cheh! I'm now into combat training and I still haven't figured out how to beat up Kuroto and his partner yet."

"Really? That's a surprise. I thought that you should be able to defeat them easily since they are a new Zweilt pair. They recently only partnered up with each other."

"I knowww! But I can't overcome Kuroto's damn shields. It's something similar to yours but somehow I just can't break it! Even with Suzaku's flames its pointless!"

Shusei snickled at Hotsuma's complaints.

"To overcome a shield, you must somehow distract Kuroto, because casting a strong shield requires full concentration and strength as well. With your strength I'm sure you can overcome it. Have faith in yourself." Shusei smiled.

"Thanks Shusei. Yeah. I'll definitely not lose to them. We are a much better pair than them anyway. Sheesh….. if you were there, we would have crushed them in a second."

"Hotsuma… as usual you have an absurd way of wording things."

"SHEESH! SHUSEI! How many times have you said that man? I think I'll start taking that as a compliment from now on," Hotsuma smiled.

"It is meant to be a compliment. I love that about you. You're always so outspoken and straightforward. It's one of your good qualities, Hotsuma."

"Shusei…. Look up."

Shusei did and Hotsuma's lips went down on his. Shusei immediately could feel his strength returning, a fire burning within him as well. Hotsuma was his source of power, not Yuki. No doubt that Yuki is the one that heals and shares his wounds but Hotsuma is the only one that he wants to spend the rest of his live with. He could not imagine living without Hotsuma. If his partner were to die, then he would die along with him. He felt like on fire as their kiss deepen. Hotsuma let him up for air after kissing him for goodness knows how long, and then continued kissing him some more. Finally they broke apart, both of them still flushed from the kisses they've exchanged.

"Do you still have student council duties?" Hotsuma asked, brushing Shusei's cheek.

"Yea, I do but….."

"Then it's fine." Hotsuma said immediately. "The night is still young. We can be together till dawn."

Shusei smiled and hugged him again.

"Want to watch the fireworks together with everyone?"

"There are fireworks later?"

"Yeah. Since it is the last day of the festival. Oh, by the way did you meet up with anyone else yet?"

"No, not yet. Doesn't matter, Shusei. My purpose for this visit is to only see you. In fact I don't think anyone except for Tsukumo knows that I'm in town."

"Tsukumo probably has told Toko. Not too sure about the rest though. Anyway, lets go to the rooftop. That is the best place to watch the fireworks." Shusei said.

Both of them walked hand in hand to the rooftop. Thankfully no one was there since everyone was at the dance event on the field.

"It's coming soon." Shusei said, looking at his watch that read 7:59pm.

A few seconds later, bright colourful fireworks flew into the sky, like a shower of stars bathing the night sky. It was a beautiful sight. Hotsuma and Shusei were absorbed in it.

"Remember the time where we would always watch the stars from the window or the rooftop when we were younger?" Hotsuma asked.

"Yeah. I remembered you saying that you wanted to become an astronomer." Shusei smirked.

"And you said you wanted to become a pianist. Remember?" Hotsuma smiled back at his partner.

"Ah well.. we were young and naïve then. It cannot be helped. Our fates are already decided, that we will always be Zweilt Guardians for the rest of our lives." Shusei said.

Hotsuma stared at his partner, smiled and look back at the fireworks above them.

"You know….. I'm beginning to not dislike my powers after all."

"Hotsuma…."

"I know that having this power makes me different from others but I realized during the past week that if it wasn't for this power I won't be partners with you. We would probably be living different lifestyles and our paths would never cross with each other. We met each other and gotten to know each other, so in a way I'm thankful to this power." Hotsuma said.

"Hotsuma…..you've grown."

"HUH?"

"I mean you perceive things differently now, like your God's Voice just now. Normally you would be cursing yourself for having this power but now you are thankful for it."

"I suppose… if you interpret it this way."

Shusei smiled.

"Then, I suppose I am also thankful for being born with these powers too."

Both of them smiled as they watched the ongoing fireworks from the rooftop.

(9.00 pm)

After the firework display, the school festival officially ended. Hotsuma and Shusei met up with the other three. Yuki was very surprised to see Hotsuma and was very happy.

"I'm glad to see you are doing well, Hotsuma-kun," The God's Light smiled.

"Thanks Yuki. Glad to see you are doing well too."

The five walked back to the Mansion. Apparently, Tachibana and Aya were expecting Hotsuma back.

"Hotsu! Welcome back!" Tachibana said.

"I'm back." Hotsuma said.

"What are you guys going to do later?"

Tsukumo and Toko stared at each other.

"Sleep.. it has been a long day." Toko said.

"Take a shower and sleep as well. Since Toko-chan is sleeping." The silver haired teen said.

"Yuki, lets go take a bath.

"Ok."

They then turned to Hotsuma and Shusei.

"Hotsuma-kun and Shusei-kun, What are you guys going to do?"

"I need to get Shusei to eat dinner first. But since it's too late for that maybe we will go have supper somewhere later. I'll probably be leaving early in the morning before you guys wake up so I'll say my goodbyes first." The blond haired teen said.

"Wake us up before you leave." Yuki said.

"Nahhh you guys had a long day. Don't worry, we will see each other again soon." Hotsuma smiled.

They each said their goodbyes before retiring to their bedrooms. Hotsuma and Shusei walked towards Shusei's bedroom.

"If you are tired, we can stay in here."

"I'm alright. I'm not the least bit tired. Besides, I know you are only down here for a while so you can decide what we are going to do." Shusei smiled.

"Alright… then why not you go and take a quick shower, change and lets go eat some ramen. I missed eating that. All I eat in the primary residence is all those nutritious food. For once, I'm going to boycott my diet and eat something tasty."

Shusei laughed at his partner.

"Alright. I'll go and shower now."

"Take your time." Hotsuma replied.

Shusei then took a set of clothes from his wardrobe and went into the bathroom. Hotsuma went and sat down at the usual sofa next to the windows. He looked around and saw that Shusei's room is always neat and tidy, unlike his. Books were sorted out neatly on the shelf and his study table is empty, except for a pencil holder filled with stationery and a table lamp. A few yellow post-its written with notes and reminders and a wall calendar were stuck on the board in front of his study table. Hotsuma got up and went to look at his bookshelf.

He took out a book that read "The Descendants Of Gods" and read the first few pages. Shusei came out, all clean and freshened up. He walked next to Hotsuma.

"You even read this kind of books?" Hotsuma asked.

Shusei gave his usual smile to his partner.

"I'm surprised that you are actually looking at books instead of games for a change."

"What is that supposed to mean? I do read books as well."

"Yeah… you mean game guiding and reference books and gaming magazines?" Shusei smirked.

"Heyyy! I do read those sci-fi and fantasy books as well." Hotsuma said defiantly.

"Hai hai." Shusei said and smiled.

Hotsuma put back the book into its original position.

"Want to go now?"

"Sure."

Hotsuma and Shusei left through the front door. They walked into town and into the ramen shop and had a delicious supper. They sat there for around an hour, just talking and catching up and Hotsuma ate two bowls of ramen.

"Don't overeat, Hotsuma."

"Don't worry. I didn't have my dinner anyways so it's fine."

"You skipped dinner?"

"Nahhh not really, its just that after training Takashiro finally let me off and I just quickly showered and came here as soon as I can. Didn't think about eating dinner."

Shusei was happy that Hotsuma skipped his dinner in order to meet up with him as soon as possible. He just smiled, looking at Hotsuma eating his second bowl. He wanted the night to last forever, just to spend more time with his partner. He felt a knot in his stomach. Tomorrow, they would have to part again.

"Shusei. Are you alright?"

Shusei looked at his partner. Hotsuma had finished eating and his face was full of concern.

"Are you tired? Come on, let's go then." The blond haired teen said.

"No… it's not that." Shusei said.

"Really? But anyway, lets go."

After paying, they took the long way back to the mansion, passing through the park.

"Ahhh sheesh I'm really not looking forward to tomorrow." Hotsuma said, putting his hands behind his head as he walked next to Shusei.

"Me too." The God's Eyes said.

"Shusei….." Hotsuma said in a soft voice and his steps slowed down. Shusei continued walking and didn't look back. Hotsuma walked to Shusei and put his arms around him from the back.

"I'm sorry. I know that meeting up with you like this in a short time may be a bad idea but I really missed you so much. I love you, Shusei. I love you so much." Hotsuma whispered into his ear.

Shusei tilted his head and leaned his cheek against Hotsuma's cheek. He put his hands on Hotsuma's arms.

"It's not a bad idea. I'm very very happy you came for a visit. I missed you so much too…."

"Shusei…" Hotsuma kissed his cheek and Shusei closed his eyes.

"I love you, Hotsuma." Shusei whispered.

They reached back the mansion around nearly 11pm. Hotsuma insisted that Shusei get some rest.

"You've been so busy with that committee the past week and I know that you lack sleep as well. Get some sleep now!"

Shusei was getting tired and sleepy but he really didn't want to go to sleep so early. He wanted to spend more time with Hotsuma. He was afraid that if he were to fall asleep, Hotsuma would not be there anymore when he wakes up.

Hotsuma seemed to have read his mind by reading his expression carefully.

"Don't worry. I will be here when you wake up. If I really need to leave, I'll definitely wake you up and say my goodbyes if you really want me to." His partner said.

"Hotsuma….ok. You better keep your word." The God's Eyes said as he lied down on his bed.

Hotsuma smiled and lied down next to him.

"Sleep, Shusei. I'll be here next to you," the soothing God's Voice said gently into his ears.

Shusei closed his eyes and fell asleep after a short while. Hotsuma was wide awake and just stared at his partner's face, admiring his long eyelashes that is partly hidden behind the long straight fringe and hearing his regular breathing. Hotsuma kissed his forehead and then closed his eyes to sleep.


	20. Till The Next Time We Meet

Chapter 20: Till The Next Time We Meet

Shusei felt a light brush on his forehead. He didn't know what it was. 'Hotsuma?' he thought. He was still half asleep when he heard a faint closing of the door. 'Hotsuma? Are you leaving already?' he thought sleepily. Then, it suddenly clicked to him. Hotsuma was leaving early in the morning. He opened his eyes and was immediately wide awake. He turn to the side of the bed and saw that it was empty.

"Hotsuma!" he said to himself.

The bathroom door opened and he sheltered his eyes from the light in the bathroom. Hotsuma came out from it, carrying a towel and his used clothes. He had showered and was wearing a clean pair of cargo pants and a white T-shirt.

"Oh morning Shusei. Sorry… did I wake you up?"

"Are….are you leaving now?" Shusei asked.

"Eh? Ah, soon but not yet. A car is coming to pick me up at 6.30am."

Shusei looked over at the clock next to his bed. It read 5.47am. He watched as Hotsuma packed his clothes and towel into his bag that he had brought with him. Then, Hotsuma zipped up the bag and sat down on the bed next to Shusei.

"How was your sleep?" Hotsuma asked.

"Good. Much better than the past few days."

"Like duh! I mean you probably only had 2-3 hours of sleep the past week right?"

Shusei just smiled his signature smile at him.

"I'm happy that you are wearing the charm I gave you," Hotsuma grinned when he saw the black chain around Shusei's neck.

"Of course. You were the one who gave it to me after all."

Shusei then got up and went to the bathroom and quickly brush his teeth and took a shower. Five minutes later, he came out, dressed in his school uniform.

"So…. What other crazy activities are they making you do after this festival?"

"The election is in two weeks time. Then, I'm officially a retired committee member." Shusei smiled.

"Cheh. About time! You were so busy this year that I nearly wanted to burn up that room!" Hotsuma scowled.

"What are you talking about? You know you won't possibly do that." Shusei laughed.

"Well I won't do that but the intention is there. Anyway, you are going to be a third year soon! Awesome."

"What's so awesome about that?"

"I don't know, just that you will really be a senior, and everyone will be looking up to you. And knowing you, I'm sure you going to be chosen as some role model student or something like that."

"Haha. There goes your philosophy thinking again."

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you."

Shusei snickled, amused at his partner's reaction. He sat next to him and leaned his head on his shoulder. 'School is really going to be boring for me without you. In fact, my life is dead without you' Shusei thought, but he didn't say this out to Hotsuma.

"Are you going to have some breakfast before going?" Shusei asked.

"Nah…. Don't think so. I'm still full from yesterday. I'll eat later at the other place."

"I see."

The sky was still dark and everything was quiet. Both of them dreaded as the seconds ticked away, closing in to them parting ways again.

"Oh I forgot to mention that I'm going to have a study tutor soon for my studies. This sucks. Here I am thinking that during training I don't need to care about studies."

"Not unless you want to retain a year when you returned." Shusei said.

"Grahhhh. No way! Since you are graduating next year there is no way I'm staying back another year when you are already a year ahead!" Hotsuma said defiantly.

Hotsuma's cellphone rang. Shusei looked at the clock and it was already 6.27 am. He picked it up and answered the call.

"Right….ok ….ok thanks." He said and hung up the call.

"My ride is coming in a few minutes time. I better go wait downstairs." Hotsuma said and he felt a deep lump down his throat. The thought of parting ways again was quite unbearable for him.

"I'll see you out." Shusei said.

They walked downstairs, Hotsuma carrying his backpack that he brought with him.

"Not stacking back any games?" Shusei asked.

"If I have time for games, I'll be training instead since the faster I complete it, the faster I can get out from there." Hotsuma said.

"Yeah.. that's true. Hotsuma, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Hotsuma smiled. His cell rang again. He answered it and hung up a few seconds later. They were in front of the main door.

"Well…. My ride is waiting for me outside." Hotsuma said.

"Mmmm."

"Take care of yourself, Shusei. I'll try and call you when I can. Maybe I'll have to sneak another handphone in or something like that since that damn necromancer is going to take away this one." He said to himself.

Shusei smiled. "It's alright. Just focus on your training."

Hotsuma stared at his partner for a while. Then, he kissed him gently on the lips and hugged him.

"I'll call you from the landline there. I don't care if I have to burn the damn place down to convince Takashiro. I'll definitely call you when I can."

"Don't cause any trouble, Hotsuma."

"Yeah. I won't. Don't worry."

Hotsuma gave him another squeeze and a kiss on the lips.

"Till the next time we meet, Shusei."

"Yeah. Good luck in training."

Hotsuma smiled and turned the doorknob and opened the door, Shusei followed behind him. Hotsuma walked slowly towards the car door and took a glance at Shusei before going in. He waved at him as the car drove away from the Twilight Mansion.

Hotsuma slept on the way back to the primary residence. He didn't sleep much last night and was exhausted now. Not that he regret it since he got to spend all of his time there with the person he loves most. He slept throughout the whole journey there, dreaming of his best friend and lover.

In the late morning, Hotsuma was awakened by the driver.

"Hotsuma-kun, we have reached our destination." Hotsuma heard.

He opened his eyes and saw the driver had opened the door for him. Hotsuma mumbled a word of thanks and got out from the car, carrying his backpack.

"Welcome back, sleepyhead."

Hotsuma rubbed his eyes, looked up and saw his sensei smiling at him.

"How was your visit, Hotsuma-kun?" Ryuusuke asked.

"Awesome. It was great and I didn't want to come back." Hotsuma said.

"You met up with your partner?"

"Yeah of course… he was the reason I made the visit."

"I see. One day you must introduce him to me."

"Yeah, sure." Hotsuma said and yawned.

"Get some sleep, Hotsuma-kun. I'll wake you up in for lunch."

"What? Really? What about training?"

"An exhausted body is an enemy for training, especially vigorous training like yours. Besides, Kuroto-kun and Senshirou-kun is out now." Ryuusuke said.

"Mmmmm I see. Thanks sensei. I'll excuse myself then," Hotsuma said and went up to his room.

He threw his bag on the floor. Not bothering to take off his shoes, he fell on the bed and slept.

A few hours later, Ryuusuke woke Hotsuma up for lunch. Hotsuma woke up grumpily and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He looked at his watch and it was already 2pm. He has slept for nearly 3 hours. After lunch, Ryuusuke and Hotsuma went to the training room. Kuroto and Senshirou were already there. Hotsuma took a deep breath and summoned his 'Master Stroke'. If he can defeat the both of them he will pass this stage of the training. He swung the weapon onto the both of them and fierce golden flames flew out. Kuroto put up his shields around them once again, and the flames couldn't break it. Hotsuma just focused to break the shield. Suddenly, he recalled his partner's advise. 'To overcome a shield, you must somehow distract Kuroto, because casting a strong shield requires full concentration and strength as well. With your strength I'm sure you can overcome it. Have faith in yourself' he heard his best friend in his head said. Hotsuma smiled and felt himself getting stronger after recalling his best friend's words.

"SHUSEI…..THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO LOSE HERE!" he screamed and the golden flames became brighter and stronger. Hotsuma felt Kuroto's shield weaken and he strike once again with his 'Master Stroke'. This time, Kuroto's shield broke and Suzaku's flames surround them. Kuroto fell onto the ground on his knees, exhausted from putting up the shield.

"That's it, Hotsuma-kun," he heard Ryuusuke said.

Hotsuma turned and saw his mentor smiling at him.

"Congrats. Your flames have improved. You pass this stage of the training. Good work! Take a short break."

Hotsuma extinguished his flames, lied down on the floor and smiled. 'Thank you, Shusei. As usual, I managed to overcome this because of you,' he thought.


	21. As Time Passes

Chapter 21: As Time Passes

The months flew by.

Shusei had entered into his third year and wore a green tie instead of a red tie now. He hasn't heard a word from Hotsuma but he could sense that his partner was doing fine, so it was ok for him. He did his studies diligently but didn't know what the future holds for him. From time to time, he would be involved in finding missing people along with Toko and Tsukumo. This year, Toko was in the same class as him and Tsukumo and Yuki had entered into second year and was in the same class as well so all was fine.

Christmas drew nearer. It was getting colder as the days passed by and Christmas decorations could be seen everywhere in town. It was a merry sight. Shusei, being the class representive made an announcement.

"Since many had requested this, lets all hold a Christmas party somewhere. Everyone who wants to be a part of it please make sure you are available on Christmas eve and put your name down on this paper that I'm passing around. Fee is 500 yen. Thank you."

Shusei passed the paper to the first person sitting in front and went back to his seat.

"Shusei, I'll help you in planning this event." Toko said as he passed by her seat.

"Me too." Sakura Kyo, the former Pres said.

"Thank you, Toko, Sakura. That would be great." Shusei said.

The days passed. They were busy in getting a venue, a caterer and an entertainer. They decided to hold the event at the school hall by getting permission from the School Directors. Anybody who wanted to join the party was welcomed as long as they paid the fee. Shusei also extended the invite list to the teachers that taught his class and the school directors. He was in the study room that night, with Toko opposite him, both going through the plans for the party. Tachibana came in.

"Shu-kun. Hotsu is on the phone. He wants to talk with you."

"Wha? Hotsuma?" Shusei blinked and got up. He walked briskly to the where the nearest phone was and picked up the call.

"Hotsuma?"

"Yo.. how are you doing, Shusei? Sorry I couldn't call earlier but that Takashiro has been keeping tabs on the phone so everytime I wanted to make a call, I hear the phone line getting cut. I managed to call today only because that damn necromancer finally gave me permission."

Shusei smiled. It was great to hear his partner's voice again after so many months.

"I'm doing fine. How about you? How is training?" Shusei asked.

"It's alright I suppose. I'm nearly done with it so hopefully I can get it done by year end and immediately leave after that."

"Really? That's good to hear. It will be great to have you back here."

"Shusei…. Yea… I'm looking forward to finishing this training. Hopefully I can be back before New Year's. Anyway, enough about me. How about you? Anything going on now?"

"Well, nothing much. I'm just involved in planning a Christmas party since I'm the class rep."

"Class rep this time? Geez, Shusei. You are going to kill yourself one of these days." Shusei heard his friend complaining and snickled.

"It's not funny! I'm being serious here!" Hotsuma said when he heard his best friend snickled.

"Hai hai. Sorry for worrying you but a class rep does nothing much. There are hardly any duties."

"I see… then that's good news. I don't want to come back and see my partner looking as thin as a zombie due to overloading work."

"Haha, there goes your pholisophy thinking."

"Thank you."

Both of them laughed, relieved to hear each other's voices again after so many months.

"How are your studies going over there?" Shusei asked.

"Its fine I suppose. 3 hours of pure lecture daily. Nothing too unbearable."

"I see. Then, that's good."

"GRAHHHHH I GET IT ALREADY! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Hotsuma suddenly yelled at the other line. Shusei blinked.

"Sorry, Shusei. I need to go now. That damn necromancer is going to cut the line. I'll talk to you later alright? Love ya. Byes." Hotsuma said very quickly and the line was suddenly cut off.

Shusei didn't even have time to react. He just smiled sadly, and then gently put down the phone. Yuki and Tsukumo were next to him.

"Was that Hotsuma?" the God's Ears asked.

"Yeah."

"How is Hotsuma-kun doing?" Yuki asked.

"He is fine. With luck, he could be coming back before New Years."

"Really? That's awesome. We haven't seen him for so long already." Yuki said.

Shusei just smiled and walked back to the study room.

Christmas Eve came. Shusei, Toko and the former student council President, Sakura met up in school in the early afternoon to get all the preparations for the Christmas party done. They had outsourced a lot of services like getting the decorations done, bringing in a Christmas tree, catering food, and the entertainer was there doing rehearsals. Tsukumo and Yuki was also there helping out.

"I can't wait till all the decorations is done! It's going to look fantastic!" The God's Light said.

"Yeah, good work Toko-chan," the silver haired teen said to his sister who was next to him.

"Nah, I didn't really do much. Shusei practically planned out the whole thing. I only helped him a little." Toko said.

"Mmm… I hope Hotsuma comes back soon. Christmas is going to be pretty lonely without him here. Especially for Shusei," Tsukumo said and opened a packet of cheese sticks to snack on.

"Yeah…" Yuki said.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Hotsuma ran to Ryuusuke and striked with his 'Master Stroke'. Ryuusuke blocked his attack with his blade and also striked back, his strokes agile and accurate despite his old age. Hotsuma saw through this and quickly got out of the way from his blade. Without further ado, he summoned his Suzaku flames and it surrounded Ryuusuke but Ryuusuke dodged it easily and continue striking his blade at Hotsuma. Both were an equal match. However, due to his old age, Ryuusuke's stamina was not a match to Hotsuma's current stamina and soon, his attacks became less forceful. Hotsuma took this opportunity and increased his running and attacking speed, and finally forcing Ryuusuke's blade to go flying to the other side of the training room. Hotsuma pointed his weapon at him.

"My win, sensei." Hotsuma said and heavily breathed.

Ryuusuke just smiled.

"Congrats Hotsuma-kun. You finally managed to beat me in swordsmanship skills. I have nothing more to teach you. Your training is done."

Hotsuma smiled back and lowered down his weapon.

"Thank you, sensei. You have been a wonderful teacher these past few months. I owe it all to you. I swear by the Wielder's Of God's Voice that I shall always keep my head up, and to protect everyone in this war."

Ryuusuke went to Hotsuma and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was my pleasure teaching you as well, especially someone who is also the Wielder's Of God's Voice. You have really grown and matured since when I first met you. Remember to always listen to what your heart says, Hotsuma-kun. We shall see each other again soon but it will be in the battlefield with the Duras. Take care." Ryuusuke said and then walked out from the training room.

"You take care too, sensei."

Hotsuma lied down on the training room, thinking about all the training he went through here as he looked at the ceiling. He smiled and closed his eyes and let out all of his emotions.

"YESS! YES!" he shouted out loud. He was finally done with his training. Finally, he can get out from the primary residence. Finally, he can return to the Twilight Mansion for good. Finally, he can go back to Shusei's side. Feeling homesick, he got up and ran to his room, preparing to return back home.

(6.53 pm)

After showering, packing up and meeting up with Takashiro once more, he leapt onto the limo that is giving him a ride back. He had called the Twilight Mansion earlier but didn't get a chance to talk to Shusei or anyone else since they were busy with the preparations of the Christmas party. Tachibana answered and had told Hotsuma to go to school to find them when he arrives. Hotsuma just said thanks and hung up. He thought about giving Shusei a call to tell him that he is coming back but decided not to. He wanted to surprise him again (^^). He just sat back and enjoyed the view from the car window. In a few hours time, he can finally meet up with everyone again, and this time he need not leave anymore.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

(8.29 pm)

The party guests start arriving. Yuki and Tsukumo were collecting the tickets at the entrance, Toko and Sakura was in charge of the hosting and stood on the stage, dressed up in red and a santa clause hat on top of their head, each with a mike on their hands. Shusei was in charge overall and made sure that everything was going well. Waiters that were employed started to bring out refreshments for everyone and everyone was happy. It was indeed, Christmas.

Shusei looked around the happy faces and smiled sadly to himself, wishing that his partner was here too.

* * *

**Comments: I didn't intend to write a lot about Hotsuma's training. I made his training end pretty quick! But they have been separated for a few months now (half a year I think). I just didn't go into details about how they spend their lives away from each other in those 6 months. Hope you guys don't mind! I can't seem to think of new ideas about it and it's hard to write when they are separated. I prefer to write when they are together! *****fangirl mode***** please review! =3**


	22. Reunion

Chapter 22: Reunion

(9.45 pm)

Hotsuma stared out at the city filled with Christmas decorations. He looked at his watch and saw the date read 24 December. 'That's right. It's Christmas Eve today' he thought. He looked out the window and saw a florist shop, inside filled with flowers of different colours.

"Driver, do you mind if I go inside the florist for a while?"

"Of course not, Hotsuma-kun. Please take your time." He said and parked in front of the shop.

Hotsuma got out and all the passerbys stared at him. Some of girls blushed when he looked at them.

"Oh my gosh! That guy there is so hot! Is he a model?" Hotsuma heard one of the girls whispering to her friend.

Hotsuma stared at himself. Not only did he just come out from a limo, he was also dressed smartly in black pants with black shoes, a dark midnight blue shirt with the top two buttons off, revealing part of his muscular chest and a black scarf and a long silver chained cross hung around his neck. He had his sleeves rolled up till his elbows, giving him a more rugged yet charming outlook. Although it was winter but not snowing, Hotsuma didn't feel the least bit cold due to Suzaku's flames burning within him. He had learnt a method in his training to preserve his energy even in his sleep. His blond hair had also grown longer during the past months. It was nearly till his shoulders now and he had decided to comb his hair since Takashiro insisted that he needed to look smart when he returns.

He sighed. Last time, everyone wanted to be as far away as him from possible due to his scary looks but now girls are finding him hot? He couldn't understand it at all. He went in the florist and stared around at the gifts and flowers. The shop assistant came to him.

"Buying a Christmas present for a friend?"

Hotsuma scratched his head a little. He had always sucked in picking presents.

"Yeah. But that person is the hardest person to buy a present for."

"If that is so, then how about some orchids? I had just gotten this new stock an hour ago and it is currently selling like hot cakes. I totally recommend this. Regardless of whether he is a boy or a girl, this has been our number one selling item."

Hotsuma looked at the orchids. There were a lot of different colours in the huge vase ranging from purple, pink, yellow and white. It was indeed beautiful.

"The large purple ones and the small yellow ones make a beautiful combination." The shop assistant said. Hotsuma smiled when he saw her taking out the purple and yellow orchids. The colours reminded him of himself and Shusei, although he does not know why.

"Yeah. It is beautiful. I'll have the medium sized bouquet please," he said.

A few minutes later, Hotsuma walked out of the florist with a bouquet of purple and yellow orchids wrapped in light brown and white paper with a pink bow around it. He got back into the car.

"Thanks, Driver. Lets go now," he said.

The car then reversed out from the parking lot and continued its journey. Hotsuma stared at the bouquet of Orchids.

"Hotsuma-kun, is that bouquet for your Zweilt partner?"

Hotsuma blinked. "How did you know?"

"Well, I can only imagine that you would only do something like this for your partner."

"Yeah, that's partly true. Ne… Driver. By the way, have I changed in the past months?"

"Changed?" the driver said questioningly and looked at Hotsuma through his rear mirror.

"Yeah.. I mean back in the past everyone avoided me but now it's different."

"Well, of course you have changed. Your expression has softened and you don't glare at people now. You have also lost the frown on your face."

"Eh. Really? I didn't notice that." Hotsuma grinned.

"Anyway, how long more till we reach school?" Hotsuma asked.

"Around an hour or so and we will be there."

Hotsuma looked at his watch. It was already 10.13 pm. Only one more hour to go.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

(11.21 pm)

It was closing in to midnight. The countdown for Christmas will begin soon and everyone was still in the school hall. Some were dancing on the dance floor while some were just standing around, snacking on the finger food served. Toko and Yuki were dancing on the dance floor together while Shusei and Tsukumo stood at one end of the table, listening to music and drinking cocktails.

"This is great party, Shusei," Tsukumo said.

"Thanks, Tsukumo. I'm glad everyone is enjoying themselves too."

"Are you enjoying yourself, Shusei?" Tsukumo looked at him.

Shusei blinked and then smiled. "Yeah, I am," he said and stared at the stage where a band is playing the music. Tsukumo then gripped onto Shusei's arm.

"Tsukumo, what's wrong?" Shusei said.

The God's Ears blinked and then said in a very surprised voice.

"I thought I heard Hotsuma. Is it my imagination?"

Shusei blinked. "Really?" He said in a surprised voice. And then, he sensed his partner nearby. He could feel his presence near him.

"Tsukumo! Where did you hear the voice?"

"I….I think it came from outside the school gates."

"Thanks!" Shusei said and made his way to the school gates.

Hotsuma stepped out of the limo, carrying the bouquet of orchids. The car drove off, heading towards the Twilight Mansion to deliver his luggage. He walked towards the school gates and found it opened. He pushed the metal gates and closed it back again.

'Now where is the school hall? Ah on the 1st floor.' He said to himself. He walked inside the dimly lit corridors and looked out into the school garden. He had been away from school for half a year and he was surprised to find himself missing school days. He then heard some loud music being played in the floor above him.

'Shusei, what kind of party are you throwing?' he smiled to himself.

He climbed up the main staircase slowly, and heared loud footsteps above it. He looked up and saw his partner, slightly out of breath and looking very surprised.

"Hotsuma….Hotsuma is that you?" Shusei said.

"I'm back, Shusei." Hotsuma said and walked up the stairs till he was only a step below Shusei.

"Hotsuma… you idiot! How could you not tell me you were visiting?" Shusei said and pulled Hotsuma's shirt collar to him.

Hotsuma laughed. "After all these months of us not seeing each other, this is kind of greeting I get from you? Sheesh, don't be so mean." Hotsuma said and put his arms around Shusei. Shusei was slightly taller then cause he was a step above Hotsuma. Hearing his best friend's voice again, Shusei didn't protest any further and hugged him back around his shoulders.

"Welcome back. How long are you staying this time?" he said leaning his head on Hotsuma's shoulders.

Hotsuma snickled.

"Forever till the day I die."

"What?" Shusei blinked.

"I'm done with my training. I'm not going anywhere this time, Shusei. I'm back for good," Hotsuma smiled.

"Hotsuma…" Shusei then sighed and hugged him even closer. " I'm glad….oh I'm so glad… and you have grown taller and bigger again. But you still have and absurd way of wording things." Shusei snickled.

"What? Really? Oh well, I guess I'll still take that as a compliment."

"Yeah. And your hair….What happened to it?" Shusei laughed silently at Hotsuma's new hairstyle.

"Sheesh. Don't laugh... I didn't really cut it and it grew longer. And that damn necromancer forced me to comb my hair. I plan to get it cut soon." He said as he looked up at his blond hair, which was slightly longer and straighter than usual.

"It suits you. This hairstyle."

"Really?" Hotsuma said looking up at him.

"Yeah. So….. you are done with training at last?" Shusei said and cupped both of his cheeks.

"Yeah, finally. Sheesh….. I thought it was never ending. And I hope you haven't been cheating on me since we've parted." Hotsuma grinned at his partner.

"Of course not. Don't you trust me?" Shusei said in his usual composed voice.

"Haha. Just teasing you. Of course I trust you. You know that I trust you with my life!"

Shusei smiled. "Lets go talk elsewhere."

"Eh? You sure? Aren't you in charge of this event?"

"Toko and the others will take care of it. I'm going to ditch the party with you." Shusei smiled.

Hotsuma smiled. "Wow… this is the first time seeing you ditching your work."

"Well, there is always a first time. Not everyone is perfect."

"That's pretty rich coming from you… anyway, here." Hotsuma said and passed the bouquet of orchids to him. Shusei took them and stared at the beauty of it.

"Hotsuma… is this for me? Thank you very much. It's beautiful," Shusei said and smelled it.

Hotsuma smiled. "It's nothing. I just happened to pass by a florist and just bought it. So, anyway, where shall we go?"

Shusei looked at his watch. It was a few minutes to midnight.

"To the rooftop of the school. No one will be there now. They will be doing the countdown outside school."

Shusei lead Hotsuma to the rooftop. There was nobody there, as Shusei had said. Hotsuma and Shusei leaned against the railing and looked out into the city, which was filled with lights and colours. The moon and stars shone brightly. It was indeed a beautiful night, a night of celebration. Hotsuma smiled, he was on top of the world now.

"Heh, you brought me here as well during the festival. You know, you are a pretty romantic guy. It pains me that you have done this to your ex-girls before." Hotsuma said, feeling a slight stab of jealousy.

"Not really. I only went out on movies and meals with them. You know….ordinary dates but I definitely don't remember bringing them to the rooftop." Shusei smiled at his partner who was staring at the cloudless sky.

"Mmmm. I see." Hotsuma said and breathed out cold air.

Shusei stared at his partner. He could see many differences in him over the past months. Hotsuma is taller, more muscular, and more mature. He has lost the angry look on his face and had a brighter aura, making him unbelievably attractive now.

"Aren't you cold?" Shusei said wrapping his arms around himself, surprised that Hotsuma was only wearing one layer of clothing and was not freezing up.

"Eh? No… not really. But you do look cold" Hotsuma grinned and then removed his scarf from his neck and put it around Shusei's neck instead.

"I suppose Suzaku's flames is one of the reasons I do not feel cold." Hotsuma said and then hugged Shusei. Shusei immediately stopped shivering as he could feel the warmth and his strong heartbeat from Hotsuma's body, which conquered his whole body.

"Feeling better?" Hotsuma said gently, as he pulled him closer to him.

"Yeah. Thank you. You're so warm." Shusei replied and enjoyed the embrace.

Then, they could suddenly hear the clock chiming. Students were singing the Christmas song in the gardens. Shusei looked at his watch. It was 12.00.06 am. He looked up at his best friend, thinking that this was the best Christmas ever he has ever had.

"Merry Christmas, Hotsuma."

"Merry Christmas, Shusei."

Shusei stared up the sky and exclaimed. "Hotsuma, look. Up there!"

Hotsuma looked up and a large single snowflake gently fell between them and dissolved as it made contact on Shusei's palm.

"We saw the first snow. How lucky of us," The God's Voice said and smiled at his partner.

Then, both of them kissed, filling each other up from the loneliness they had suffered the past months while being away from each other. Finally, they need not be away from each other anymore.


	23. New Year's

Chapter 23: New Year's

(New Year's Eve – 31 Dec)

It's been a few days since Hotsuma has returned. The household in the Twilight Mansion became more cheery and it was snowing. A whole white carpet of snow replaced the usual green grass that could be seen outside the Twilight Mansion. The Zweilts and Yuki had built a snowman outside the doorway and it was still standing there, as solid as ever.

"Awww winter break is going to end soon," Toko said on the afternoon of New Year's Eve where everyone was just in the living room doing their own things. Tsukumo and herself were watching a soap opera with Yuki while Hotsuma was playing his PSP and Shusei was reading.

Shusei looked up from his book.

"Yea. We are going back to school again in a few more days." Shusei said.

"Awwww… not looking forward to it!" Toko said.

"Now now, Toko-chan. At least this time Hotsuma will be joining us," her brother said.

"Tsk…..won't be weird that I suddenly appeared back there again after being absent for so long? I'm sure people are going to talk." Hotsuma said feeling a little annoyed.

"Of course not. I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you again, Hotsuma-kun," Yuki said.

"I hope so….. and I hope I get to be in the same class as you and Tsukumo. It would be weird if I entered a new class and not know anybody" the God's Voice said.

"I'm sure the staff will put you back into your original class," his best friend said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm sure many girls are going to fall for you now, Hotsuma." Toko grinned at him mischievously.

"Hah? What's that suppose to mean, Toko?"

"Well, besides the point that you always hang around Shusei who is the school idol but I'm sure girls are going to go like"OMG! Renjo-kun has gotten more cooler since we last saw him don't you think? And I love his new hairstyle"" she mimicked.

"Urghhhh… grosss….. I'm not Shusei. Please don't say stuff like that! It creeps me out!" Hotsuma said and gave a vomited look and looked at his longer hairstyle through the reflection of the window.

"Maybe I should get back my original hairstyle and get my hair cut." He said as he looked at his hair, which was reaching his shoulders.

"What are you saying Hotsuma? Shouldn't you feel honoured if girls start looking at you that way? Do you intend to be single forever? And I hate your old hairstyle. This one looks much better!" Toko said back.

"Honoured? Yuck… it creeps me out if girls start looking at me like Shusei. I don't think I'll be able to take it!" Hotsuma said and shivered at the thought of it.

"You really are an idiot." Toko mumbled.

"Who do you think you are calling an idiot?" Hotsuma growled at her.

"Oh! Did you actually hear me say that?" Toko said pretending to be surprised.

"My ears are as good as Tsukumo's God's Ears!" Hotsuma defended.

Shusei smiled at his partner. He was indeed feeling very satisfied with his partner returning to the mansion. Everyday was like a blessing to him as he woke up to find Hotsuma sleeping next to him. He has been sleeping well the past few days since Hotsuma returned. He closed his book shut and stood up.

"Lets all make a trip to the shrine later in the evening." Shusei said.

"Oh good idea, Shusei! We need to make our new year's wishes there! Lets all go together!" Toko said.

"Mmmm it's a good idea!" Yuki said.

Shusei walked out of the living room and Hotsuma stared at him. It was rare for Shusei to suggest them going out together. Feeling a little lost, Hotsuma followed his partner and found him inside the reading room of the mansion. Shusei was putting the book he had read back into the bookshelf.

"It was rare to see you suggest something like that." Hotsuma said and walked towards his partner.

"Really?" Shusei said and took out another book from the shelf.

Hotsuma just stared at his partner. Indeed, Shusei has been more cheerful lately and he looks healthier than last time. The usual glow returned to his skin and he had been eating properly. Hotsuma just smiled.

"Yeah. But I'm happy to see you like this." Hotsuma grinned.

Shusei smiled back at his partner. Hotsuma took the book from him and put it back into the shelf.

"What are you doing?" Shusei said incredulously.

"Stop reading, you bookworm! Do something else!"

"Like?"

Hotsuma thought for a moment and then gave a smile. He led Shusei by the hand and went to the other end of the mansion. He stopped in front of the door and opened it. Inside stood a mahogany grand piano at the center of the room.

"Still remember how to play?" Hotsuma smiled back at his partner.

"Nope."

"Liar." Hotsuma said and Shusei smiled. They walked inside and Shusei gently pulled out the chair and sat down on it. He opened up the piano and removed the cloth covering the black and white keys. He played a few chords to check the tuning of the piano.

"Good. It is still in tune." Shusei said.

Hotsuma just went to the side of the piano and leaned against it with his arms, like in their childhood days when he listened to Shusei's piano playing.

"What do you want to listen to?" Shusei asked.

"Anything is fine. As long as you are the one playing it." Hotsuma said.

Shusei looked down onto the keys and played, Hotsuma just smiled and close his eyes, listening to the beautiful music that is being produced by his best friend. After the song ended, Hotsuma was still in a trance.

"Do you remember the time I said that I was lucky to have a best friend that is so talented?"

Shusei looked up. "Yeah." He said.

"Just in case you didn't know, I really meant it from the bottom of my heart. Your music really took my breath away."

Shusei smiled. "I have not been playing for a long time already. My fingers felt a little stiff as I played the piano. The only reason I continued to play was because of you."

"Huh? Why?" Hotsuma asked.

"You were the only one who kept encouraging me. I only took up piano lessons last time was because my parents wanted me too. It was one of their excuses to keep me away from home. I didn't care and just went ahead with the lessons. I played the piano without a reason. My piano teacher said that my music was lifeless. But on that day, when you said that you loved my music it gave me a reason to play. It's hard to describe it but I'm sure you get the picture." Shusei said.

"Shusei….you idiot. Don't say such sad things like that," Hotsuma said from across the piano and hid his face in his arms that were leaning on top of the piano.

"Are you crying?" Shusei asked.

"As if." Hotsuma said but he still hid his face. Shusei got up and leaned against him.

"I'm thankful that I have you, Hotsuma."

"That's supposed to be my line, you idiot." Hotsuma replied.

After dinner in the Twilight Mansion, everyone left for the shrine, wearing extra and thick clothing, as it was freezing cold. Hotsuma and Luka were the only ones who wore a long sleeved shirt and an overcoat only, while the others were bundled up in extra sweaters and scarfs and gloves.

As they were walking, they were busy chatting about their new year's resolution, except for Hotsuma and Shusei who was walking behind them, side by side.

"This is our first time going to the shrine during New Year's Eve right?" Shusei said to his partner.

Hotsuma just looked straight ahead at everyone's happy faces (except Luka since he always wear an expressionless face), his hands in his overcoat pockets as he walked.

"Yeah. This is really a nice feeling…you know being normal teens for once and hang out with friends. Usually we would be too busy hunting Duras or we just wouldn't bother." Hotsuma said and gave a sigh.

"Yeah. There hasn't been any Duras activity at all. All we have to do is be on standby and be ready for the final battle anytime soon."

"Yeah," Hotsuma replied.

They reached the shrine in around fifteen minutes and hang around the shops there. There were a few open stalls that sell lucky charms and food. Besides that, there was also a stand that sells sake for customers to warm themselves up. They went to the lucky charm shop and looked around. It was spacious and there were many people in there.

"Wow! Who would have thought that there were so many types of lucky charms!" Yuki said in amazement.

"Yeah…. Who would have thought? But I don't think any lucky charm here can beat the charms we got from Yuki," Hotsuma said.

"Yeah, you're right." Shusei said.

After coming out of the lucky charm shop not buying anything, they then went to the food stall since Tsukumo wanted to buy some snacks.

"I'm amazed that you never get fat!" Hotsuma said.

"I exercise a lot as well," Tsukumo said in between munching 'pocky'.

"Still…. One day you are going to get diabetic!" Hotsuma grumbled.

Tsukumo smiled. "It's rare for you to be so worried about me, Hotsuma."

Hotsuma just gave him the 'you-wanna-die?' look and everyone laughed. In the end, even Tsukumo and Hotsuma ended up laughing. (^^)

"I want to drink sake!" Hotsuma then said as they passed by the sake stall.

"Good idea!" Tsukumo said.

"W e a r e u n d e r a g e." Shusei said long windedly.

"So? Does it matter? It's not like anyone is going to arrest me right?" Hotsuma said.

"But…"

"Come on Shusei! Don't be such a killjoy!" Hotsuma begged, giving a pitiful expression to his partner.

Shusei saw his expression and gave a twitch of annoyance. He can never refuse Hotsuma when he pleads for something or when he gives that face. He sighed and gave in.

"Alright. Alright. But after we go to the shrine k? I don't want to see you all get drunk before we go to the shrine."

"Yay! Thank you Shusei!" Tsukumo said.

They then made their way to the shrine. As they were walking towards there, all of them bumped into their respective classmates in school. Since it was New Year's Eve, a lot of them visited the shrine together. When, everyone saw Hotsuma, their mouths dropped to the ground. Yoshino Shiori blushed furiously when she saw him.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT YOU RENJO?" one of the boys said.

"Yo…." Hotsuma just replied, feeling a little bit awkward since he hasn't been to school for a while.

"OMG! DUDE! IT'S SERIOUSLY YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?

"Err… I had family matters to deal with. It is all settled now." Hotsuma lied. Takashiro had ordered everyone to use this excuse if anyone was to ask about Hotsuma's absence.

"WHOA! MUST BE TOUGH MAN! I MEAN… YOU HAVE BEEN AWAY SINCE SUMMER! THAT'S LIKE WHAT? 6 MONTHS? ARE YOU COMING BACK TO SCHOOL?"

Hotsuma just patted on the boy's shoulder and grinned.

"Yeah! I filled in my forms already. I'll be back at the start of new sem."

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Shusei was hanging out with his classmates in another group but he heard the whole conversation of the 2nd years. (Reminder: Shusei is now a 3rd year and Hotsuma is a 2nd year. ^^) He glanced over at Hotsuma. He could tell that his best friend was still feeling a little awkward since his shoulders tensed up a little. Nobody noticed this but to Shusei, it was clearly obvious since he had known him for many past lifes. He glanced at the whole group and saw a couple of girls in the same group blushing at the sight of Hotsuma, and whispering to each other. He also saw Yoshino Shiori and a few of the girls then talking to Hotsuma. He couldn't catch what they were saying but then, he saw a girl putting her hands around Hotsuma's arm. He narrowed his eyes, feeling a stab of jealousy in his heart.

"Renjo-kun! You have grown taller!" the girl said. It was obvious that they were flirting with him.

Hotsuma then took his arm away, but doing it discreetly by pretending to take out his handphone. He still didn't like other people touching him so openly. This made Shusei feeling a little relieved, but his expression was still as composed as ever.

"Yeah… well you guys haven't seen me for a while after all."

"Renjo-kun! Are you really coming back to school?" Yoshino asked.

"Yeah. I am. So I'll be seeing you guys in school. Anyway, I'm going to excuse myself. I'll see you guys in school."

"Ehhhh? You're leaving us already?" the girls complained.

"Sorry. I got to go look for my other friends. Yuki, Tsukumo lets go to the shrine now."

Yuki and Tsukumo nodded and the three of them left the conversation of their classmates. The girls stared at their backs as they walk to the 3rd year group.

"Ne ne! Renjo-kun is super HOT now right?" one of the girls giggled.

"Yeah! OMG, I love his hair! And he is taller and more muscular now," another girl said dreamily.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend right?"

"Who knows?"

Yoshino stared at her friends in disbelief. During the first year, she had him all to herself cause no girls dared to talk to the hot blooded youth but now, everyone is crushing on him? She curled her fists. Her friends didn't notice this and asked her.

"Isn't it right? Yoshino-chan! Renjo-kun surely is good looking now right?"

Yoshino Shiori just put on a fake smile and said, "Yeah" but her blood was boiling in jealousy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hotsuma, Yuki and Tsukumo left their classmates and went to get Shusei and Toko. Tsukumo had heard the whole conversation due to his God's Ears. He teased Hotsuma.

"Oi oi, Hotsuma. Looks like this year, you are going to be popular among the girls."

Hotsuma only half listened, clearly uninterested.

"I'm not interested in any of them."

"I know….." the God's Ears smiled and said in a serious voice.

Hotsuma turned and stared at the silver haired teen.

"You….don't tell me you….."

"Yeap. I do!" the silver haired teen smiled mischieviously.

"Ehhh? What do you mean?" The God's Light said, clearly feeling blur.

"It's nothing Yuki." The blond haired teen said and continued walking. Hotsuma cheeks flushed a little. Tsukumo clearly knows what is going on between him and Shusei. He felt a little embarrassed since no one knows about this.

Yuki walked next to Luka, who had followed him everywhere. Out of ear's reach, Tsukumo patted Hotsuma's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Your secret is save with me. Toko-chan doesn't even know about this."

"Don't even mention it to her or I'll hear no end of it. How long have you noticed anyway?"

"Hmmm…..since the school festival….. I've had a hunch. And then, that day when you left the mansion during your short stay I saw you two kissed at the front door."

Hotsuma gaped. Then, he put his hand on his face.

"Unbelievable." He said and blushed a little with embarrassment.

"You might wanna be careful about where you guys are. I can't imagine what will happen if it was Tachibana finding out instead."

"Yeah…." Hotsuma agreed. He looked at Tsukumo and the God's Ears was smiling at him, and munching Pringles this time.

"You don't find it weird?" Hotsuma asked questioningly.

"Why should I? I mean you two are like the closest partners I've ever seen my whole life. I think you guys are closer to each other than Toko-chan and myself."

"That's not true. I'm sure you and Toko share a bond like Shusei and I."

The silver haired teen just smiled. They then met up with Toko and Shusei.

"Wanna go to the shrine now?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

A few minutes walk to the shrine, everyone gave their prayers and resolutions. After a while, they left the shrine and headed back to where the shops were. Hotsuma looked at his watch.

"It's only 10.30pm. Anyway… lets go drink now!"

Shusei sighed.

"Sheesh I was hoping you would forget," he said and smiled.

"Lets all celebrate!" Toko-chan cheered.

They then went to the sake stall. They sat down and ordered the sake.

"Kanpai! To the New Year! And to the final battle!" Hotsuma said.

He then drank the sake bottoms up. Everyone else did as well except for Yuki, Luka and Shusei. In fact, Luka didn't even drink any sake at all. He just sat with them and folded his arms.

"Ahhhhh! That totally rocked! I want some more!" Toko said.

"Me too. Boss! One more bottle please!" Tsukumo said, waving his sake bowl.

"Oi… don't overdo it you guys!" Shusei said.

"Yeah." Yuki agreed.

"What are you two saying? It's New Year's! If we can't drink now then when can we?" Hotsuma said, his cheeks getting flushed from the effects of the alcohol. He was already at his fifth bowl. Shusei snatched the bottle from his hands and put it back at the counter. He paid for the bill and then dragged them back to the mansion. Hotsuma, Tsukumo and Toko were drunk. Yuki was only a little flushed.

Shusei took Hotsuma'a arm and put it around his neck. He then helped Hotsuma to walk, one of his hands firmly on Hotsuma's waist while the other on his hand around his neck. Luka helped Tsukumo while Yuki helped Toko.

Shusei sighed when he saw his best friend walking with difficulty. He had clearly drank too much and was feeling dizzy now.

"Sheesh! This is why I told you not to overdo it! You can barely even stand now." Shusei scolded.

"Hehe… I suppose you are right. But it's been a while since I felt so contented." Hotsuma said in a groggy voice.

Shusei just stared in his partner, sighed once more and helped him walk. They then slowly made their way back to the Twilight Mansion.


	24. True Love Is Bitter

Chapter 24: True Love is Bitter

Hotsuma woke up in the middle of the night. He stared around hazily, his vision all blurry and his head feeling as heavy as a bag of rice. He got up and put his hand to support his head. He looked around. He was back in the mansion, in Shusei's room. He looked opposite and saw Shusei asleep on the sofa, with a pillow and a blanket around him. The windows were shut and the heater was on. Hotsuma got up and went to the bathroom, dragging his feet. He turned on the taps and washed his face with icy cold water, despite the cold weather. He felt sweaty all over and stripped from his clothes and turned on the shower. He soaked himself under the cold water and just stood there, trying to rid himself from the headache and the dizzyness that is killing him.

"Sheesh I drank too much." Hotsuma sighed and said to himself.

"Told you not to overdo it." A voice said from behind him. Hotsuma didn't even bother to face Shusei cause he could tell straightaway from the voice that his best friend was not pleased.

Hotsuma glanced at his best friend from across his shoulder and saw through his blond fringe that Shusei was leaning against the closed bathroom door, folding his arms. He pushed his wet fringe up on his head.

"Sorry…. Anyway I'm alright. Go back to sleep, Shusei."

"Are you showering with cold water? " Shusei said in shock. He then quickly went over and turned on the hot water tap. The water heated up instantly.

"Shusei! What are you doing?" Hotsuma said in annoyance.

"I don't want you catching pneumonia or something like that."

"The water is too hot!" Hotsuma complained but a sudden pain strikes at his head and he supported his head with his hand again.

Shusei turned off the taps, helped Hotsuma wear a bathrobe and threw a thick towel around his head, rubbing his head dry roughly with the towel.

"Owwww! owwwww! That hurts, Shusei!" Hotsuma protested, his headache feeling even more painful now.

"This is called a hangover, you idiot!" Shusei said and continue drying his hair, but reducing the pressure on his hands.

"Urghhhh….." Hotsuma didn't even argue back. His head was just hurting too much. He pushed Shusei's hands away, walked out to the bed and fell onto it, his hands still on his head. Shusei looked over at the clock that read 4.32 am. He then looked at his best friend, who was still moaning and groaning. He stared at his best friend for a long while, and then gently traced Hotsuma's lips with his fingers. Hotsuma felt his fingers on his lips and opened his eyes and stare at him.

"What are you doing, Shusei?" Hotsuma said, still feeling groggy.

"Do you know that you are completely vulnerable now, Hotsuma?" Shusei said and narrowed his eyes.

"Huh? What in the world are you saying? Quit it, Shusei!" Hotsuma said, not in the mood to talk or listen to anyone. All he wanted to do was lie down and sleep. His headache didn't subside. Instead, it got worse when he started talking.

Shusei removed his fingers but instead, Hotsuma felt something else brush on his lips, something even warmer and softer. He blinked and saw Shusei on top of him, their lips locked to each other. Hotsuma couldn't fight back. His whole body felt like lead and Shusei had pinned his hands down. He breathed in when he felt Shusei's tongue invading his mouth, playing havoc to his senses, his headache long forgotten. He groaned when he felt Shusei's smooth palm entering into his bathrobe and tracing his fingers around his upper body, from his chest down to his navel. Hotsuma couldn't move. He was under his mercy. Finally, Shusei removed his lips from his and stare at him with cold eyes. Hotsuma had never seen his best friend looked like that. Shusei looked….. well, pissed off.

"Shusei….." Hotsuma said but was interrupted when Shusei started to kiss his lips again. Shusei then bit Hotsuma's lower lip gently and then proceed to kiss the side of his face. He whispered to his ear and bit his earlobe.

"You've really done it this time, Hotsuma."

"What?" Hotsuma mumbled in shock but his voice wouldn't come out.

Shusei then moved his head slightly and kissed Hotsuma's neck, leaving a trace of kisses all around his neck. Hotsuma gulped. He actually felt a little scared. What is going on with Shusei? he thought. His partner was not the aggressive type, and Hotsuma was always the one who initiates all the kisses they have shared so far. He finally found the strength and lifted up his arms a little, and easily flipped Shusei down on the bed. This time, Hotsuma was on top of him, his bathrobe showing his upper chest. He stared down at his best friend and saw that Shusei's expression still had the same cold stare. He glanced down onto his shirt and saw the top two buttons undone, revealing part of the burn scars on his shoulders. Hotsuma felt a knot on his stomach.

"Oh? What happened to that headache?" Shusei said coldly.

Hotsuma glared slightly at his best friend.

"How can I still have a headache after what you have done to me?" This time, Hotsuma could slowly feel his voice returning. "You just now said that I've done it this time…..tell me! What have I done?"

Shusei just turn his head and close his eyes.

"Nothing…" he said but his voice wasn't as cold as before. It was a little shaky and hesitant this time.

"Liar! Then, what was that for?" Hotsuma retorted.

Shusei didn't answer and his eyes remained closed. This was the last straw for Hotsuma.

"I thought you trusted me as well. Is this really a one sided thing?" Hotsuma said, his voice feeling hollow. Hearing Hotsuma's tortured voice, Shusei felt a pain on his chest and turned and opened his eyes, to see his best friend looking at him with such a pained expression that tore Shusei apart.

"Hotsu….." Shusei said but Hotsuma interrupted him this time.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS? KEEPING YOUR FEELINGS ALL TO YOURSELF AND MAKING ME GET SO WORKED UP! I TELL YOU EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! AND NOW YOU ARE LIKE THIS! AM I THAT UNDEPENDABLE THAT YOU WON'T SHARE YOUR FEELINGS WITH ME?" Hotsuma practically shouted, but no one heard him cause their rooms were in a different area from the other people.

'What have I done?' Shusei said to himself in his head. 'OMG! What did I just do?' Shusei thought. He had to fix this immediately, he thought or it will be too late.

It was too late. Hotsuma was already trembling with rage. He just got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He ran back to his room, entered and slammed the door hard.

"You idiot! We were separated for so long…. and I just came back a week ago and now you are doing this to me. Why?" Hotsuma whispered and slumped onto the floor, leaning his head against his knees and his arms, and cried silent tears.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Shusei was still stumped when Hotsuma slammed the door. It was suppose to be a perfect New Year but he screwed it. 'SHIT! What have I done?'. He went out of the room and headed to Hotsuma's room. He was going to knock when he heard Hotsuma's silent tears from outside. He was crushed. He had hurt Hotsuma. Zweilt partners were supposed to support each other, but Shusei had done otherwise. He hated himself, he hated that he was like this. 'I don't deserve someone as kind and good as you, Hotsuma.' Shusei thought as he slowly turned and headed back to his room. He hugged himself in the dark and sat at the foot of his bed.

'I can't seem to control myself anymore. I'm sorry…I'm so sorryyyyy, Hotsuma! I hated the fact that every girl is hitting on you now. When I saw that girl hugging your arm, I felt so out of control. I felt so irritated and I forced my feelings on to you. I love you Hotsuma. I really love you, that's why I went out of control! I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry….' Shusei thought. He wanted to blurt all this out to Hotsuma when he saw him looking so hurt but his voice wouldn't let him. He sighed, 'Love Hurts….' He thought. This was the first time he had quarreled with Hotsuma, and he didn't like it at all. It was eating him away.

Morning came. Both Shusei and Hotsuma didn't leave their rooms for breakfast. When Yuki came up to call them, Hotsuma said that he was having a hangover; which was a lie cause he just didn't want to face Shusei and Shusei said that he was not hungry. Both of them were obviously avoiding each other. Yuki came back downstairs to the dining room, feeling a little puzzled.

"Whats wrong, Yuki-chan? Where are Hotsuma and Shusei?" Toko asked.

"Hotsuma said that he is having a hangover. And Shusei said that he was not hungry."

"Eh? Really? Haha, how uncool for Hotsu!" Tachibana said.

"It's strange. They were in their own rooms. I thought they would have been together." Yuki said.

"Did something happen between them?" Toko asked.

"I don't know….They were fine yesterday," Yuki said in a worried voice.

"I'm sure that they are just feeling under the weather, that's all." Tsukumo said to reassure Yuki. But in his mind, he knew that something must have happened between them. Hotsuma never misses breakfast even though he wakes up late and they weren't together in the same room. Normally, one would go and find the other when they are awake. Tsukumo sighed. Something was definitely amiss.

Both of them stayed in their rooms the whole day. Yuki did leave the lunch tray on their doorsteps but both the trays were still untouched by dinner time. Both of them didn't have the appetite and both were locking themselves up. By night time after dinner, Tachibana got pissed off at the both of them and took out the spare keys and unlocked Hotsuma's bedroom door first. Tsukumo and Yuki were behind him. Tachibana opened the door and saw that Hotsuma was lying on his bed, still wearing the bathrobe. Tachibana roared.

"QUIT LOCKING YOURSELF UP IN YOUR ROOM! WHAT ARE YOU, RAPUNZEL FOR GOD'S SAKE? SHEESH! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, THEN SOLVE IT! NOTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE IF YOU LOCK YOURSELF UP!" the curator screamed.

Hotsuma didn't reply. He wasn't even really listening.

"What makes you say that I have a problem?" Hotsuma said.

"ANY FOOL CAN TELL THAT SOMETHING HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND SHU-KUN! IF YOU DON'T SOLVE THIS BY TODAY I'LL DIFINITELY REPORT THIS BACK TO THE BOSS!"

Hotsuma got up and glared at Tachibana, who for once didn't back down.

Tsukumo went and sat on the bed next to Hotsuma. "I'll handle this Tachibana-san, Yuki."

"Tsuk-kun….very well. Then, I'll go to Shu-kun now." Tachibana then marched off towards Shusei's room. Yuki stood at the doorway there, looking at Hotsuma with a very concerned face.

"Go ahead to Shusei, Yuki." Tsukumo said. Hotsuma felt that his heart hurts hearing his best friend's name. Yuki nodded and went off, closing the door, leaving Hotsuma with Tsukumo. Tsukumo turned to him.

"What happened?" Tsukumo asked straightforwardly.

Hotsuma bent down and looked at the floor.

"Are Shusei and I really meant to be partners, Tsukumo?"

"Of course! What in the world are you saying?" the silver haired teen said.

"I can't understand Shusei at all. He doesn't tell me anything and he keeps all his feelings to himself. Even that time when he was taken away by Ashley….. He wanted to die! I mean… I really can't get him at all."

"I see….."

"What should I do, Tsukumo? For once, I really don't know what I should do."

"Well…. first, for goodness sake go clean yourself up! You look a mess right now."

Hotsuma looked up at the silver haired teen. Tsukumo looked very dependable right now.

"Then, take a deep breath and go see Shusei. If it's anyone who understands him, it's you, Hotsuma. Eventhough you say you don't understand him but he is the closest to you, and you must talk to him….I'm sure he has a reason for everything. And I'm sure that with patience, he will pour everything out to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah…."

"Talk to him…" Hotsuma dreaded. "What if it becomes worse?" Hotsuma gulped.

"I'm sure that won't be the case. You two love each other so much." Tsukumo smiled.

Hotsuma stared back on the floor. It's true that he really loves Shusei from the bottom of his heart but he wasn't sure whether he was ready to talk to him. 'Things went so badly yesterday, I shouldn't have lost my cool' Hotsuma thought. He sighed, rubbed his bloodshot eyes and stood up.

"Alright…I'll go and talk to him. I hate things to be like this for us anyway. I'll take a quick shower and go to his room. I'll try….." Hotsuma said.

Tsukumo stood up and patted his back.

"Don't worry. I'm sure things will work out for you two." Tsukumo said.

"Thanks."

"Besides, doesn't this love mark here proved that?" Tsukumo said and pointed at the left side of Hotsuma's neck. Hotsuma quickly felt the side of his neck and ran to the bathroom. He looked at his neck on the mirror and indeed, there was a red mark on the side of his neck, right below his ear.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Hotsuma roared.

"Oh…you didn't notice it?" Tsukumo asked innocently from the bathroom doorway.

"NO! I DIDN'T!"

"I'll save you the trouble by not asking how you got that, as long as you go and talk to Shusei." Tsukumo said and walk out of the room, leaving Hotsuma stunned.

Hotsuma took out a black shirt and jeans from his closet. He decided to wear a collar shirt since it helps to hide the love mark on his neck and went and took a shower. He wanted to take a long one but figured that Tachibana is going to chase him again, so he just took a quick one, wore his clothes and didn't even bother to comb his hair. He was thankful that the love mark on his neck could be hidden behind his hair. He threw the towel onto the floor and went towards Shusei's room.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Tachibana unlocked Shusei's door and opened it. Inside, he saw Shusei sitting on the sofa, staring out of the window, into the sky. Shusei turned his head when the door opened and come face-to-face with a very angry Tachibana. Tachibana glared at him as well, but at least Shusei had showered and was not moping in bed.

"SHU-KUN! EAT SOMETHING!" Tachibana said and slammed a tray of food on bedside table. Shusei just continue staring outside.

"I got it. I'll eat later," he said in a dead sort of voice.

"NO! I WANT TO SEE YOU EAT NOW! I'M IN CHARGE HERE AND…" he wanted to continue but Yuki stopped him going in front of his view.

"Tachibana-san. Can I talk to Shusei-kun alone please?" Yuki said.

"Yuki-kun….Haiz… I got it, but make sure he eats." Tachibana said and left the room.

Yuki went and stood in front of Shusei but Shusei was only looking at the sky.

"Shusei-kun. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Yuki said gently.

Shusei remained silent for a while before turning to Yuki and staring at him. His eyes were slightly red.

"Yuki….. I have hurt Hotsuma. I'm sorry but I don't think Hotsuma and I can be partners anymore."

Yuki went over and sat down next to him

"I'm sure Hotsuma-kun will understand if you explain things to him. He really treasures you a lot."

"I know…. I know that Hotsuma is nothing but kind to me but I really don't deserve him. He is too good for me. I have abused his kindness and hurt him! I really don't want to hurt him anymore so I think it is best of we…"

Yuki interrupted him. "Shusei-kun do you really feel this way?"

Shusei looked up at him. Yuki continued.

"Do you really think that Hotsuma-kun will be better off without you? If you leave him, he will be crushed. He will be even more hurt if you leave him," Yuki said. Shusei just remained silent.

Knock knock. Yuki stood up and opened the door. He opened it and saw Hotsuma standing there, his hair still damped. Shusei froze when he saw his partner and looked away to the window again. He wanted to jump from it and disappear.

"Yuki, can I talk to Shusei alone please?" Hotsuma asked.

"Hotsuma-kun….. sure." Yuki said.

Hotsuma entered the room and Yuki closed the door silently behind him. Hotsuma stared at his partner who was just staring outside the window. Both held their breaths, waiting for the other to speak up first. Hotsuma gave in and decided to start things up. He went to Shusei and sat on the sofa. He looked down and thought about what to say.

"Sorry…. I shouldn't have lost my temper yesterday… I'm so sorry, Shusei."

No answer. Hotsuma looked up at his partner and saw tears in his eyes.

"Shusei! Whats wrong?" Hotsuma grabbed his shoulders and shook it gently. Shusei refused to look at Hotsuma and just looked at the side.

"LOOK AT ME SHUSEI!" Hotsuma said desperately and cupped his cheeks, drying his tears at the same time with his fingers. Shusei finally looked at him, his eyes blinded by tears.

"Why are you apologizing when I was the one at wrong?" Shusei asked.

"Shusei…." Hotsuma then took him into his arms and comforted him, patting his head as he felt warm tears soaking up the shirt on his shoulder.

"Let it all out, Shusei. I don't know what is going on in your mind, nor do I know what you are thinking about, but please don't be sad anymore. Please…. Please don't ever feel like this anymore…Shusei…. you are not alone. I'm here…I'm here for you, Shusei. No matter what, I'll always be here for you."

Shusei couldn't answer back to the voice that always gives him strength. The kind words that Hotsuma said to him were still ringing in his ears, and he just sobbed in Hotsuma's arms. Hotsuma felt himself tearing up too, and hugged Shusei even closer to his arms, not ever letting go of his partner.

"Last time when we were kids, you were always the one who comforted me as I cried in your arms. Now, it's my turn." Hotsuma said.

* * *

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left._

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_That I love you. I had loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming, you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go._

_Stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore._

_On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand._

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up._

_Cause you know, you know, you know._

_I love you. _

_

* * *

_

**Comments: OMG! OMG! I was going fangirl mode when I was typing the HotsumaXShusei scene (faints). I didn't make the 'making out' scene too 'yaoi-like' cause in my opinion, it doesn't really suit the characters. Maybe I'll change my mind later. Who knows? xD I also think that I overdid the part where Shusei was crying in Hotsuma's arms.… can't imagine Shusei crying in the manga/anime (sweating bullets). Anyway, I read and re-read and edited this chapter like 5 times before I was satisfied. Pls review! =P thank you and please continue to read as I constantly update it! (bows) love, kimihearts.**

**PS. The lyrics above is from "Far Away" by Nickelback. I just love the lyrics so I typed out part of it in this chapter. =D**


	25. Back To School

Chapter 25: Back To School

Hotsuma and Shusei were still in an embrace but they both had calmed down after nearly half an hour of crying. Shusei decided to come clean and told Hotsuma all of his feelings, including his jealousy about the girls in his class.

Hotsuma just listened, not interrupting him at all. After Shusei finished explaining, Hotsuma took a deep breath and yelled.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? OF ALL THINGS YOU GOT JEALOUS AT THAT?" Hotsuma let out. He wasn't angry but rather appalled by Shusei's logic. Shusei covered his ears with his fingers.

"Sorry… I don't know why but I suppose you can say that I lost my cool and attacked you when you had a hangover."

"Geez….. please don't scare me like that anymore." Hotsuma breathed out. Shusei smiled at him.

"You really are a huge idiot. Now you know how I felt when you kissed that damn Pres of yours." Hotsuma said.

"Yeah. Now I know how it feels like. I'm sorry, Hotsuma." Shusei said and held one of his warm hands.

"It's alright. At least things are fine between us now. That's the most important thing." Hotsuma sighed in relief.

"Sorry for surprising you like that, but it's not like you disliked it right?" Shusei teased.

"Idiot. Quit asking shameless things like that." Hotsuma said in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes, you enjoyed it." Shusei said with self-satisfaction.

"Tsk… whatever you idiot! Oh… and for God's sake you gave me a hickey last night!" Hotsuma growled and showed Shusei the red mark.

"Oh.. yea I know that!"

"WHAT? YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE YOU BASTARD?" Hotsuma said in a shocked voice.

Shusei just smiled his signature smile.

"Like I said, I couldn't hold back last night. Sorry." Shusei smiled

"Tsk… you don't sound sorry at all." Hotsuma said in disgust.

"Yeap. I am not sorry at all. ("WHAT?" Hotsuma retorted.) I have no regrets about what I did last night. Surprisingly my jealousy level is pretty high. I just lost it at the thought of someone else laying their hands on you."

"Baka….." Hotsuma said and lifted his chin and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss with full of passion.

"You know that I will only love you, Shusei. Nobody else matters." Hotsuma said after they broke apart from the kiss.

"Yeah. I know. Next time, I'll try to control and behave myself." Shusei smiled.

This time, Hotsuma smiled along with him. Both were so relieved that they had made up to each other. They were about to exchange another kiss again when Hotsuma's stomach growled. Shusei laughed and took the dinner plate that Tachibana had left and they both shared a romantic dinner by the window.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Winter break was over. The first day of school came and everyone had to wake up early again. Hotsuma wasn't the least pleased when Shusei woke him up at 7.30 am.

"Hotsuma! Come on! You don't want to be late for school! You are after all considered a new transfer student."

"What transfer student? I was only absent." Hotsuma argued back and yawned. He pulled back the blankets on top of him.

"Hotsuma! Wake up!" Shusei said. When Hotsuma didn't budge Shusei went over and gently blow into his ears, which made Hotsuma shivered with goosebumps.

"Stop that! Alright, alright! I'm getting up!" Hotsuma said and got up, his hands on the ear that Shusei had blow into. Shusei just smiled.

"I'll wait for you for breakfast! Hurry up!" Shusei said and handed him his school uniform with his new red tie. Hotsuma yawned loudly, cursing under his breathe for having to wake up early and went into the bathroom. Hotsuma came out five minutes later and gave another yawn. He went to Shusei and gave him a morning kiss on the lips. Shusei could taste the icy cool mint toothpaste that Hotsuma had used.

They both walked down to the dining room, leaving their school bags on the sofas at the front door before entering into the dining room filled with the smell of bacon, sausages and eggs that were prepared by Toma, the Twilight Mansion chef. He had also prepared coleslaw as a side dish and there were slices of tomatoes garnished at the breakfast plate. Hotsuma looked at the tomato slices and passed his portion to Shusei's plate.

"How sissy of you to not eat tomatoes." Tachibana said.

"Shut up! Anything is fine with me except for tomatoes. It has a weird taste to it!" Hotsuma replied.

He then helped himself to bacon, sausages and eggs and at the same time, serving Shusei a portion of it as well before himself.

"Thank you, Hotsuma." Shusei smiled at his partner.

"No sweat."

After breakfast, the five of them walked to school together.

"Aww, it has stopped snowing already!" Tsukumo said.

"Yea. Spring is going to be here soon." Yuki said.

They reached school in about five minutes and everyone stared at the five good looking people together, many girls were blushing and nudging each other.

"Meet me for lunch? I'll go find you in your class" Hotsuma said to his best friend.

"I'll wait for you." Shusei smiled and they both walked in opposite directions to their classes. Hotsuma needed to go to the staff room first, to report to the homeroom teacher and Tsukumo and Yuki accompanied him. After seeing Hotsuma meeting up with the teacher, they made their way to their classroom.

The bell rang at 8.30am sharp and everyone took their seats. Hotsuma was re-introduced to the class, eventhough he knew most of them. Girls were checking him out and staring in sparkling eyes. Hotsuma's seat was the last row next to the window, the perfect seat for him, in his opinion. The view from the window showed the third year block, and Hotsuma scanned for Shusei's class. He saw it but it was too far to see who is who. He then turned to his seat, yawned and lay down on top of it.

* * *

(12.00 pm)

The lunch bell rang. Before Hotsuma could get himself up, Yoshino and her group of friends came up to his seat.

"Renjo-kun. Want to eat lunch together?" one of them asked.

"Sorry… I'm already eating lunch with my friend." Hotsuma said and got up.

"Eh? Then ask your friend to join us!" she said.

Hotsuma thought about it and decided not to. Shusei probably would not appreciate this. Hotsuma didn't even want to talk to them since he barely knew most of them. He actually found them a little annoying. He just shrugged it off and came up with an excuse.

"It's alright. You guys just go ahead." Hotsuma said and excused himself. He took big steps out of the class and then closed the classroom door. Then, he made his way to the third year block.

He went to class (III-I) and peeped in. Shusei was indeed waiting for him there and there was also a few girls talking to him. 'Those girls were former council committee members,' Hotsuma remembered. He called out to his best friend.

"Shusei!" he called out.

Everyone turned and the girls couldn't recognize him at first.

"Is that the Renjo-kun who helped us during summer break?" one of the girls asked Shusei.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll see you guys later." Shusei said as he stood up and walked towards Hotsuma. They smiled at each other and then walk towards the canteen.

"You're just as popular as ever, you ladykiller." Hotsuma said.

"Ladykiller? Haha then what about you? You are also a ladykiller now." Shusei smiled.

"Yucks. You serious? Maybe I should bring back my scary aura so that they will leave me alone." Hotsuma suggested to himself.

"You got intervened by them again?"

"Yeah… it's getting annoying. Can't they leave me alone?"

Shusei just smiled at his best friend's irritated face. They had lunch and Hotsuma followed Shusei to the library.

"Why would you want to go to library for?" Hotsuma asked.

"There is this particular book that I reserved and I want to go and get it."

"I see…."

After that, they hanged out in Shusei's class. Hotsuma sat at the seat in front of him and they both just talked till the lunch break was over. Students then gather back into the class.

"Tsk! Why does lunch break end so quickly, but study hours take forever!" Hotsuma complained to his partner. He stood up from the seat and put back the chair to its original position.

"See you later, Hotsuma." Shusei waved.

"Yeah. See ya later." He answered and then walked back to his class.

After school ended, Hotsuma and Shusei walked back to the Twilight Mansion together. Yuki joined them since Toko and Tsukumo had another job by Takashiro.

"How was your first day in school, Hotsuma-kun?" Yuki asked.

"Its fine, I suppose." Hotsuma answered.

Reaching back the Twilight Mansion, Hotsuma went to his room and lay down in the bed. Shusei came in and joined him after changing our of his school uniform.

"Shusei….. when is the final battle approaching? No Duras appeared at all. It's giving me the creeps that there are suddenly no Duras movements."

Shusei stared at his partner.

"Reiga must be gathering up all his Duras together. He is probably saving every Duras to get us on this battle. This battle is going to be tough. I have a feeling that there will also be few General class Duras there."

"What about that Demon King? Is he going to be there as well?"

"Who knows? I don't think so though. The Demon King doesn't work with Reiga. Only a few of the General Class opasts."

"This sucks. They are Duras of Luka's level right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, whatever. Remember what I said before? I'll just kill whoever that stands on our paths" Hotsuma said and golden flames appeared on his clenched fists.


	26. Born In The Fire

**Edited 16/8/2010. Edited some info on Suzaku. I've use some of wiki's my original script of Suzaku was just completely made up. Now, i'll use some proper facts! =P Sorry for the change but i felt it would be better if there was some actual facts in it! **

* * *

Chapter 26: Born In The Fire

In the Underworld, Reiga was sitting on a sofa in the dimly lit room. He smiled to himself, and held up the wine class filled with blood red wine and sipped it.

"Soon, I'll destroy every last human in this world. The time of Duras is here. And the reign of humans is over. Prepare yourself, Giou clan. Soon, everything will be over." He said to himself in a satisfied voice and took another sip from the glass.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

A few days passed. Hotsuma took a walk around the mansion one evening before dinner. There was still two hours before dinner and he walked out to the gardens. He looked at his palms and summoned 'Master Stroke'. He looked at the weapon that was bathing in golden flames.

'Should I invent a new move?' he thought to himself. This battle looked very unfavourable from their point of view. There were less than a hundred people in the Giou clan and there were only a dozen or so of Zweilt pairs. In the primary residence, there were only a few other necromancers capable of stepping into the battlefield. There are also exorcists or demon mediums that come from the World's End org.

'Takashiro will be too busy with Reiga, the World's End org will be handling the lower class Duras. Us Zweilts will be up against all the opasts, including the few General Class. The other necromancers will probably assist us, but that's not going to gelp at all! No matter how you look at it, we are all going to lose at this rate.' Hotsuma thought desperately. He could hear his own voice shouting in his mind.

Sudenly, a deep voice resonated in his mind. It was the same voice that he heard when he was bestowed with Suzaku's powers.

THE OUTCOME OF THIS BATTLE IS NOT YET DECIDED.

Hotsuma blinked. The voice continued.

AGAIN, YOUR VOICE HAS REACHED US, WIELDER'S OF GOD'S VOICE. YOUR POWERS HAVE REALLY GROWN SINCE THEN. DON'T WORRY, YOUR HARD WORK WILL PAY OFF IN THIS BATTLE.

Hotsuma was furious. He knew that if everyone were to join this battle, they would be walking to their deaths. Furthermore, they could not be re-incarnated because the Duras would have destroyed their souls. He shuddered at the thought of it.

'HOW? HOW CAN WE POSSIBLY WIN THIS BATTLE? WE ARE OBVIOUSLY OUTNUMBERED. THERE WILL BE HUNDREDS OF THEM THERE, THOUSANDS EVEN. WHAT CAN AN ARMY OF LESS THAN A HUNDRED POSSIBLY DO AGAINST THEM?' Hotsuma said in his mind.

IT SEEMS YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN SOMETHING IMPORTANT, WIELDER'S OF GOD'S VOICE…..YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT YOUR CLAN ARE DESCENDANTS OF THE GODS. IT IS NOT A MYTH AT ALL. IT IS TRUE. THOSE BESTOWED WITH GOD'S POWERS ARE INDEED DESCENDANTS OF GODS. I AM PART OF YOUR ANCESTORS AND SHALL YOU EVER NEED OUR HELP, YOU CAN ALWAYS CALL US. BESIDES, YOU HAVEN'T FOUND OUT THE REAL POWER OF THE FLAMES OF SUZAKU YET.

Hotsuma blinked at the last part. 'What? Suzaku's real power? What do you mean?'

THAT'S FOR YOU TO FIND OUT. LOOK INTO YOUR HEART AND YOU WILL FIND THE ANSWER. UNTIL THEN, WE SHALL TALK AGAIN LATER.

And then, the deep voice disappeared from Hotsuma's head.

Hotsuma was still in a daze. He thought about the voice in his head and looked at the 'Master Stroke' that was still held in his hands. He closed his eyes and swung the weapon, releasing a gush of golden flames. The flames went through the trees but didn't burn it, since it was in Hotsuma's control. He looked at the weapon again and closed his eyes.

'Look into my heart. My heart is only filled with Shusei.' he thought. He didn't know what he must do to awaken Suzaku's full power. He then realized that he doesn't know much about his power. He doesn't know anything about Suzaku. Thinking that knowing more would help, he went back inside and headed towards the reading room.

Inside, the reading room, he wondered where to begin. He walked around the high shelfs and looked at the titles. Everything was a blur to him.

"It's rare to see you here, Hotsuma."

Hotsuma turned and saw his best friend walking towards him.

"Shusei! Good timing, I was about to go look for you. I need your help."

Hotsuma then told Shusei everything from just now. Shusei was very surprised when he heard that the Gods have answered him again.

"So…that's about it. I want to know more about Suzaku's powers. Shusei, what books should I start with?" Hotsuma scratched his head, feeling lost at the intimidating amount of books there.

Shusei smiled. "Follow me." he said. He then went back to his room and turned on his laptop. He went to the Google website and typed in 'Suzaku' in the search bar. Immediately, all the results of the search appeared. Shusei went inside one of them and found a list of the book references for it. He scanned down the list, his eyes reading the words in super human speed. He found an article about the origin of Suzaku and downloaded it.

Once it was downloaded, he opened the file. Hotsuma moved closer to the screen and read the article with him.

_[The Vermilion bird is one of the four symbols of the Chinese Constellation. Thus it is sometimes called the 'Vermilion bird of the South' and it is also known as 'Suzaku' in Japan, 'Jujak' in Korea and 'Chu Tước' in Vietnam. Suzaku, the God of phoenixes was born from the fires of hell, and was raised by Demons of the Underworld. No one knew where the phoenix egg came from but the Demons of the Underworld hatched it by warming it with the fires of hell. When it was hatched, the demons raised the phoenix but tortured it. They would use Suzaku as their plaything and kept the phoenix locked in a cage at all times. All of them mistreated it and Suzaku had given up hope on living. The phoenix was on the verge of dying, when suddenly a glow of light shone upon it. The light came from the heavens and healed it, giving the phoenix a new source of power. With that, the phoenix breath out golden flames and managed to break from the cage and escape from the Underworld. The heavens took the phoenix in and named him Suzaku, making him one of the Animal Gods. This is not scientifically proven. It is a legend and a myth up to date.]_

Hotsuma and Shusei were silent after reading it. They looked at each other.

"That light that save Suzaku is Yuki's God's Light right?" Hotsuma asked.

"Could be. So Suzaku gained a new source of power after being healed by the God's Light."

"Could it be connected with my case?"

"The only thing to do is to try it out. I'll go call Yuki and you try and find more info, Hotsuma." Shusei said and went out of the room.

Hotsuma rolled his computer chair with wheels to the front of the computer. He scrolled down the article and saw a black and white picture of Suzaku on the bottom. He looked carefully at it. The phoenix had both the wings spread out and its head was held high. He frowned. The phoenix that he releases from his flames could not be compared with the majestic feeling given off by the phoenix in this picture, despite the fact that it is in black and white.

He stood up and paced around the room, thinking hard. "Wait, so I need to somehow to be able to summon Suzaku himself when I release flames? But it doesn't make any sense….." mumbled to himself.

He walked around the room for around five minutes and suddenly an idea struck him. He looked out of the window and stared up at the sunshine.

'Suzaku's power was not awaken at all. He only gotten his power after being healed by God's Light.'

Shusei and Yuki came in.

"What's wrong, Hotsuma-kun? Are you hurt anywhere?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki…. No. I'm not hurt but I do have a favour to ask from you."

"What is it?"

Shusei turned to Yuki. "We may need you to use your powers for something."

"Eh?"

Hotsuma then summoned his 'Master Stroke'.

"Yuki… can you please shine your God's Light onto my weapon?"

"Eh? What for?" Yuki asked slightly confused.

"Just an experiment." Hotsuma smiled.

Yuki then went over and placed both of his palms the blade. A golden light shone on the crest of the phoenix as his hands made contact on it. The phoenix came to life and circled around the room. It was the same majestic phoenix he saw in the article. It was Suzaku. He had orange and red feathers and was around two feet tall. There were also golden flames around his forehead, wings and claws. He landed on Hotsuma's shoulder.

"_So, you are my new master now. You must be pretty good to be able to awaken me up from my slumber." _Suzaku said.

The three of them was stunned. They couldn't say anything. Shusei was the first to talk.

"This is Suzaku? I thought he would be bigger."

"_This is not my true form. Of course my true form is much bigger but I don't think you want me to take my true form now or the whole room is going to break in pieces."_ The phoenix's beak didn't move but his voice resonated in their minds.

"So…. The true power of Suzaku is by summoning Suzaku himself? How did you know this, Hotsuma?" Shusei asked.

"Eh? True power? What do you mean?" Yuki said in a confused voice.

"Oh….. Yuki sorry…. But …"

The bedroom door then slammed open. Tsukumo and Toko were out of breath.

"Tsukumo heard a voice. And what is that?" Toko yelled and pointed at the phoenix on Hotsuma's shoulder.

"_Oh? They can hear me? How is that so? I thought I only made sure that the three of you could hear my voice."_

"It's not that. Tsukumo has God's Ears." Hotsuma said to the phoenix.

"_Ehhh? Really? My master really has a lot of interesting friends."_

Hotsuma sighed as he saw three (Tsukumo, Toko and Yuki) confused faces and told them to sit down. He then explained the second time to them about how he had heard the Gods and his research on Suzaku.

"So…. Based from that article I guessed that Yuki's power is somehow connected to it so I just tried it out." He explained.

"Eh? So Suzaku is Hotsuma-kun's familiar right? That's kind of like Luka and Sodom" Yuki said.

Hotsuma just stared at the phoenix, who has now landed on top of Hotsuma's lap. Hotsuma could feel a warm surge of energy from him.

"_Well, now that we are done with introductions can I have a word with you, master? Your partner can stay here, but can the rest of you please excuse us?"_ the animal god asked.

Everyone was surprised but didn't dare to defy the God of phoenixes. They then got up and went out of the room.

"Oh and thanks Yuki! If it weren't for your help I would not have succeeded." Hotsuma said.

Yuki smiled and left the room. Shusei and Hotsuma who was seated on the sofa then turned to the phoenix that was now perching on the windowsill.

The phoenix gave a majestic cry from his beak and then closed his beak. He said to their minds.

Suzaku: Now, even the God's Ears cannot hear this conversation. Just talk in your minds and we can hear each other.

Hotsuma: Ok… what did you want to talk to me about?

Suzaku: The Gods sent me here to the human world to help you. You are now my new master and I will do all you pleased. My powers are also in your hands and I will assist you in everything.

Hotsuma: Yeah, but one thing can you please not call me master? It's weird that an Animal God is addressing me like that.

Suzaku: Oh…. Really? That what shall I call you then?

Hotsuma: Hotsuma is fine.

Suzaku: Right then. I shall call you that from now.

Shusei: Is it true…the rumour about you being born in the Underworld?

Hotsuma and Shusei stared at him. Suzaku put his majestic head down and stare on his claws.

Suzaku: Yeah. It is. Everything about that article you read was true. I was born in the fires there.

Shusei: I see….

Suzaku: You humans are kinder than I expected. I was a bit crushed to leave the heavens to assist a human master but I take back my words now. I will assist you with all my power to help you in this battle.

Hotsuma: Suzaku, you know everything?

Suzaku: Of course! Although I was in a slumber I could hear your feelings when you used my powers. My powers weren't fully awake yet because I was in a deep sleep but now it is. Try it out, Hotsuma.

Hotsuma took a deep breath and faced his palm outside the window. He summoned the flames and a jet of golden flames shot out. This time, the flames were ten times faster and lighter. It could also travel further before it extinguished. Hotsuma clenched his fists and smiled at the phoenix.

Suzaku: Well I suppose I better excuse myself now. Just call me whenever you need me.

The phoenix then was surrounded by golden flames and disappeared back in Hotsuma's ring.


	27. Confessions

Chapter 27: Confessions

At night after dinner, Hotsuma was called to Takashiro's study. He entered in and gave a scowl of displeasure to the necromancer.

"Don't you dare tell me that I need training again."

"No.. that's not what I'm here for."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"I want you to lead this battle."

"WHAT?"

"I will go one-on-one with Reiga, that's for sure. While I am occupied I need you to take my stead and lead everyone. Can I trust you to do that? Protect Yuki and win this war!"

Hotsuma glanced at Takashiro. He could tell that Takashiro was serious about this issue. He hesitated, wondering whether it would be right to accept his request. Suzaku's voice resonated in his mind.

"_You can do it, Hotsuma. Besides, you are not alone. You have your partner with you. And me as well."_

Hotsuma sighed. "I'll accept in condition that I fight side by side with my partner. If you allow that, I'll gladly lead this battle."

"Of course Shusei will be fighting by your side. You guys are Zweilt partners after all."

"Then ok." Hotsuma said and left the room.

He went out and saw Shusei waiting for him there. He went over and hugged him.

"Were you waiting for me?" Hotsuma asked and leaned his head on his shoulder. Shusei patted him on the back.

"Yeah. What did Takashiro-sama talked to you about?"

"He just wanted me to lead the battle that's all." Hotsuma said reassuringly.

Shusei gave a sigh a relief. He was worried that Hotsuma might leave him again for training and he don't think he could accept that for the second time.

"You and I will be leading this battle together. Is that ok, Shusei?"

"Of course." Shusei replied and held his hand.

They both walked to Shusei's bedroom, holding hands. Hotsuma as usual lied on the outer part of the bed and put his arms around Shusei as they faced each other.

"Ne….. Shusei. Do you think we can win this war?"

Shusei opened his eyes and stared at Hotsuma through the darkness. Only the light from the moon and stars could be seen. He lifted his hand and cupped Hotsuma's cheek.

"You have the foresight to see the future right? I know you don't use your powers for this but I really need to know." Hotsuma said desperately and placed his palm on top of Shusei's hand that is on his cheek. His hand was trembling slightly.

"If history was to repeat itself again…I…." Hotsuma said in tortured voice.

"Hotsuma….." Shusei wrapped his arm around him and comforted him.

"I'll be honest with you. I did try to see into the outcome of the battle but I see nothing. Nothing at all."

"Nothing? How can that be?"

"Meaning, that the outcome is very unclear. It can go either way." Shusei answered.

"I see…."

"Don't be so worried about it. We will get through this….besides, our ancestors are with us. And you have an Animal God by your side. The Duras may exceed us in numbers but they only thirst for blood. For us, we have our partners and other people to support us. Heaven is on our side, Hotsuma."

"Yeah….you're right. Sorry for making you worry then." Hotsuma said and held Shusei closely.

"Shusei…..you will always stay by my side right?"

"Yes….. I will…. And you as well right?"

"Of course. I'll go anywhere with you, Shusei, even if it's to the depths of hell."

"You really are a wordsmith." Shusei smiled.

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." Hotsuma smiled.

Shusei laughed softly. Hotsuma went to him and kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss became deeper and Hotsuma entwined his fingers with Shusei's long thin fingers and he felt Shusei's lips open a little. Taking this opportunity, he slid his tongue inside and teased Shusei's tongue. He heard a sound from Shusei's throat but ignored it. He continued to kiss him deeply, enjoying the taste of Shusei's mouth and slided his hands underneath his shirt. Shusei gave a sigh of pleasure when Hotsuma's lips went down to his neck. Hotsuma unbuttoned Shusei's shirt and moved his lips down and kissed the burn scars on his shoulders. Then, his hands gently traced the burn scars, feeling the unevenness of the burned skin. Shusei placed his hand on the bigger palm and squeezed it.

"It does not hurt anymore, you know." Shusei said gently.

"I know….. I won't ever run away from this scar, Shusei." Hotsuma said and bent down to kiss the scars again. His kisses were gentle and light as a feather, sending shivers down to Shusei's spine, which he knew it's not because of the cold weather. He felt Hotsuma gently lying on top of him and kissing his lips again and Shusei put his arms around him, gripping the back of Hotsuma's shirt.

"Am I heavy?" Hotsuma asked, after he broke away from the kiss.

"No… I'm fine. Hotsuma, you are so warm…" Shusei said and brought his weight closer to him by hugging him tighter.

"Shusei! Careful or my weight might crush you!" Hotsuma exclaimed.

"Baka! I'm not that fragile." Shusei smiled and hugged his best friend closer to him. He sighed in content when he could hear Hotsuma's steady heartbeat.

"You know…. I don't think you can sleep in this position."

"Whatever, just stay like this for a while then." Shusei said.

Hotsuma sighed. "Ok…. If that is what you want."

They were in that position for a short while, in silence. Then, Hotsuma went back to the side, but both of them were still embraced to each other.

"Geez….. school again tomorrow! Why does weekends end so quick?" Hotsuma complained.

"Yeah, indeed. Anyway, are those girls still bothering you?" Shusei asked.

"Not really. I try to avoid talking to them, if possible. When the bell rings, I immediately go out through the back door. Luckily they are all sitting in front so it gives me more time….. Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

"Nothing…. Was just wondering."

"Are you still jealous?" Hotsuma snickled.

"I am… but I trust you." Shusei replied in his usual calm and composed voice.

"Shusei…Heh, I love you." Hotsuma said and kissed his partner again.

"Me too…anyway, we better get some sleep or we won't be able to wake up tomorrow. Goodnight Hotsuma."

"Night."

* * *

(Next morning)

Morning came. As usual they got up at round 7.30am. They left for school at 8.00am and Hotsuma would now hang out in Shusei's class till the bell rings. When classes had started, Hotsuma would then only run back to his class before the homeroom teacher came in. He would then take his seat.

However, this morning when he got to his seat and sat down, he saw a note in his desk. He opened it and read it and gave no expression.

_[I would like to meet up and talk to you. Please meet me behind the school at lunch break 12.30pm. I'll be waiting.]_

'What the… is this a confession or something? Or wait, it could be a trap?' he thought to himself. But he knows that Duras can't enter this school that is protected by divine protection. He sighed, leaving him no choice if he wants to come clean with this girl. He folded back the paper and put it in his pocket, looking around his class, wondering who was it that left the note. He looked towards the usual gang of girls and they were acting like normal. None of them was looking at his way. Not wanting to think too much about it, he took out his pencil case and textbook from his bag and waited as the teacher came in.

* * *

(12.00pm)

The lunch bell rang. Hotsuma quickly walked out from the class and went towards the third block. He wondered whether he should tell Shusei about the note. His hands in his pocket felt the note, which made him hesitate more. He decided not to. He didn't want his best friend to worry about unnecessary issues. He was walking towards the third block, his head looking down and he bumped into someone.

"Sor….Sorry." he said and looked up.

"It's rare for you to be spacing out." It was Shusei who he had bumped into.

"Shusei… hehe no I was just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about." Hotsuma replied.

Shusei stared at his friend. He instantly knew that something was up with him but he didn't press any further for information.

"Don't think so much. It's not normal for you" he said and patted his shoulder.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hotsuma said defensively and they made their way to the café. They both ate with Tsukumo, Toko and Yuki since they saw them in the café. The five of them chatted away.

Hotsuma looked at his watch and saw that it was 12.23pm. He interrupted the conversation they were having.

"I need to go meet up with someone. I'll be right back." Hotsuma said and stood up.

"Ok." Yuki and Shusei said. Toko and Tsukumo continued talking but Shusei just stared at his partner's back. He knew that his partner was troubled so he also excused himself and got up. He walked out of the café door and stared around in both directions. Hotsuma could not be seen anywhere.

"This leaves me no choice." Shusei said to himself and he closed his eyes and breath in. He opened his eyes again and found Hotsuma's presence through his God's Eyes. He was walking out of the school building and was near the storeroom. Shusei followed him and he stood behind the wall to where Hotsuma was. There was girl standing in front of Hotsuma. It was one of Yoshino Shiori's friends. She had long brown hair and had tied part of it into a bun at the right side of her head, making her look very attractive. Shusei peeped from the wall, wondering what was going on. He knew that Hotsuma didn't really hang around with the girls. He felt bad to eavesdrop but nothing would make him backdown now.

"Were you the one who left the note?" Hotsuma asked in a cool voice.

"Renjo-kun…..Ye…Yeah…." she said.

Hotsuma sighed and went to the wall and leaned against it, his hands in his pockets.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he said and closed his eyes.

"I…..I…I like you, Renjo-kun. Please…..please go out with me." The girl said and blushed deeply.

Shusei just held his breath from the other side of the wall. His hands were clenched into fists.

"You don't even know me and you are saying this kind of things?" Hotsuma said in a softer voice.

"I…..I know you! I have been watching you for so long! Since we were freshmen! And when you were absent for so long I was really sad….." she said and her face got redder when Hotsuma stared at her.

Hotsuma stood up from leaning against the wall and took a few steps closer to her.

"I'm flattered by your feelings but I am very sorry…. I already love someone else…" Hotsuma said sincerely.

"But you are not going out with that person right? I've seen you. You don't hang around with other girls except for that third year girl, Murasame Toko-senpai. Is she….."

"No….it's not her." Hotsuma said flatly.

"Then go out with me! You don't know how this will go right? Maybe you will also fall in love with me and…." She said desperately but Hotsuma interrupted her again.

"Sorry but that is impossible…..I'm happy about your feelings but I can never fall in love with you. I love this person too much and I know you will find someone else better than me." Hotsuma said and he turned and walked away from her.

"Renjo-kun…" she yelled and ran and hugged him from the back, which made Hotsuma stopped his tracks.

"Let go of me… no matter how much your feelings are I can't go out with you." Hotsuma said gently.

"Renjo-kun…Why?" she sobbed and Hotsuma gently remove her arms away around him and turned and face her again. He hated to see other people get hurt because of him and he didn't know how to handle girls.

"I'm so sorry…. But please forget about me and fall for someone else."

"No…..no….. I can never stop loving you, Renjo-kun…noooo… I won't fall for someone else…..you wait and see….one day I'm going to make you fall for me…" the girl said in between her sobs. Hotsuma just gave her a sad look and walked away from her. He turned to the other side of the wall and bumped into a wide-eyed Shusei.

"Wha….What?" Hotsuma said loudly but not loud enough for the girl to hear from the other side of the wall. Shusei quickly covered his mouth with his palm to quiet Hotsuma down. He then took Hotsuma's hand and dragged him to someplace else quieter. He pushed Hotsuma into an empty classroom and shut and locked the door.

"Shusei…..don't tell me you heard everything?" Hotsuma said in a slightly panicky voice.

Shusei just nodded. Hotsuma blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I didn't want you to worry about unimportant stuff…. And I wanted to settle my own problems so I just…." Hotsuma said quickly trying to plead for his case but was interrupted when Shusei went up to him and kissed him furiously on the lips and pushing him roughly to the wall. Hotsuma felt his back hit the wall and his legs became jelly when Shusei was kissing him so passionately. His legs went down and he landed on the floor.

"Shusei…" Hotsuma whispered in a drained voice when Shusei's lips parted from his.

"Shusei…..I…" Hotsuma whispered again but Shusei continued to kiss him furiously, not giving Hotsuma a chance to talk. Hotsuma felt his tie being pulled and it slided off his neck. Shusei pushed him sideways and Hotsuma felt his back and head fell on the ground and looked up at his best friend who was on top of him. Shusei was just staring at him with his usual composed face.

"Shusei…..are….are you mad?" Hotsuma asked.

Shusei closed his eyes and opened it again, this time his eyes looked so deep and bottomless that Hotsuma was entranced by it.

"What do you think?" Shusei said in a cool voice.

"I….I think you are but you have no reason to be! I mean I totally rejected her….. and I didn't want you to worry about it so I….I didn't tell you." Hotsuma stuttered.

Shusei narrowed his eyes. Then, he leaned on top of Hotsuma and sighed.

"I'm not mad. I'm just annoyed at that girl. She was so clingy to you that I nearly wanted to interrupt you two to stop her."

"Shusei…"

"I can't seem to control myself these days. I don't even want any other girl to touch you. It drives me crazy. You idiot, what in the world have you done to me?" Shusei said and punched his best friend lightly who was below him.

Hotsuma just stared on the ceiling, digesting everything Shusei had said. His confused look suddenly turned into a look of relief and he put his arms around his partner's thin waist and hugged him.

"You idiot…. Why is it that I only lose my cool when it concerns you? Geez…." Shusei mumbled in an annoyed voice.

"Maybe it's because you really love me?" Hotsuma smiled and hugged his partner closer. "I'm happy…..thank you, Shusei. I love you…."

"Me too."

"Don't say 'me too'. It's so unromantic. Say that you love me too!"

"Since when were you so demanding?" Shusei asked.

"I dunno…. I suppose when it concerns you."

"Idiot…."

"Well? I am still waiting…." Hotsuma smirked.

Shusei sighed. "You know my feelings already….. geez I can't believe we are at school making out!"

"Well, you started it by dragging me here. And don't change the subject, wiseguy. I am not letting you go till you say it."

The school bell then rang. Shusei tried to pull away from Hotsuma but was locked in Hotsuma's strong arms.

"Hotsuma! The bell!"

"Say it then!"

"Don't be stupid! We are going to be late for class."

"I don't care! We can stay here for the rest of the day!" Hotsuma teased.

"Alright! Alright then. I love you! Happy?"

"Tch. You don't sound sincere at all, but I'll let it go for now. Next time, you are not getting away with it!" Hotsuma said and let go of Shusei.

The school bell continued to ring and they both quickly got up. Hotsuma tied back his tie around his neck and they both went back to their respective classrooms, their relationship going up to a whole new level.

* * *

_If there were no words, no way to speak,_

_I would still hear you. _

_If there were no tears, no way to feel inside_

_I'd still feel for you._

_And even if the sun refuse to shine, _

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme,_

_You would still have my heart, until the end of time._

_You're all I need, _

_My love, my Valentine._

_

* * *

_

**Comments: Lyrics above is from "My Valentine" by Martina Mcbride and Jim Brickman. Another song lyrics which I love. =P Please review!**


	28. Going With The Wind

Chapter 28: Going With The Wind

It was nearing spring. The snow has nearly completely melted and leafs and flowers were starting to grow. In the primary residence in Kamakura, Takashiro was staring at his Book of Solomon, wondering when Reiga is going to strike.

'Reiga… when are you going to make your move? I'm surprised that you have not made any movement till now. What are you thinking?' the necromancer thought.

He took a walk out in the gardens and ended up in front of God's stone. He gently placed his palm on the cool black marble and could hear the voices of the Giou Clan. A voice was louder than the rest and he was shocked to hear one of his friend's voices from it.

"Takashiro…..Takashiro…." a whimsical voice said.

"No way… Yomi?" he said in a confused voice.

"Finally, you can hear my voice Takashiro….I've been waiting for you." the voice said.

"Yomi…" he said in a heartbroken voice. It tears his heart apart to hear his deceased lover's voice after being alone for over a thousand years.

"Listen Takashiro, Reiga has started making his move. He will strike on the day before full moon in spring…be careful…."

"The day before full moon in spring? The same day that he betrayed us all those centuries ago….."

"It seems that way….. Takashiro, I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop him that day…..i'm so sorry that you are now leading the Giou clan alone…..if I was still around I would be by your side now helping you….."

"Yomi…. Don't apologise… it was not your fault at all. Reiga killed you…. how can you still think about this stuff? I will lead the clan but this time I will end this war."

"Takashiro…You are not alone….remember that…." The voice said and faded.

Takashiro stood in front of the God's Stone for a while. He was then interrupted by his secretary.

"I've been looking for you, Takashiro-sama. So this is where you were."

"Ibuki….what's wrong?"

"The World's End org has called a meeting with you."

Takashiro closed his eyes. "Get the car. We will go to the meeting, and after that to the Twilight Mansion."

"Yes." Ibuki said and walked off.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

On the same night after dinner, the Twilight Mansion was in a fuss.

"Mo! Tsukumo, do something about this!" Toko complained to her brother.

Tsukumo was munching mini chocolate biscuits and stared at his sister and looked over at Hotsuma.

"Are you going to repent for your mistakes, Hotsuma?"

"What mistakes? How is wearing a singlet around the house a mistake?" Hotsuma yelled.

"You arrogant idiot! Be more decent abit!" Toko shouted to the blond haired teen.

"Huh? Isn't the pot calling the kettle black? A decent girl shouldn't yell around people." Hotsuma yelled back.

Yuki was trying to calm the both of them down.

"Toko-chan…Hotsuma-kun…..calm down." He said nervously between them. Luka just stood at a corner and stared at Yuki.

Shusei and Tsukumo were just staring at their partners, slightly amused. Hotsuma saw Yuki's troubled face and backed down.

"Fine…fine you annoying woman." He sighed and went off to his bedroom to change. He left the living room and headed towards the bedrooms direction. Everyone stared at him as left.

"Oh…that was a surprise. Hotsuma didn't really argue back." Toko said.

"His temper is much better now." Tsukumo said.

Yuki just laughed nervously, glad that the fight had stopped. Shusei just smiled. Tachibana suddenly came in.

"Everyone. The boss has called for a meeting. Please go to the meeting room."

"Takashiro-san is here" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. He just arrived just now. Oh? Where is Hotsu?"

"I'll go and call him" Shusei said and closed the book and got up from the seat he was sitting on. He made his way up to Hotsuma's room and knocked. No answer. He opened and saw Hotsuma lying on the bed, apparently asleep. He had changed into an orange T-shirt. Shusei went over and shook his partner gently.

"Hotsuma! Get up! Takashiro-sama wants to see everyone in the meeting room."

Hotsuma opened his eyes. He got up and rubbed it. "Eh? I actually fell asleep?"

"Yeah…you did."

Then, the both of them went out and headed towards the meeting room.

Inside there, everyone look a seat as usual, except for Luka, who simply stood against the wall and folded his arms. Takashiro was standing and leaning against his desk. He looked at every one of them.

"The war will break out on the day before full moon. I need you guys to be ready by then."

"Day before full moon, that's less than 2 weeks." Shusei frowned.

"WHAT? LESS THAN TWO WEEKS?" Hotsuma said.

"Are you sure, Takashiro-san? How did you know this?" Yuki said, looking very worried.

"Yeah I am sure… I need all all you Zweilts to be ready. Can you guys do that?"

Everyone nodded. Takashiro turned to Yuki.

"Yuki I need you to rest up and make sure you do not strain or hurt yourself before that. We will need your full power then."

Yuki nodded in a determined face. Takashiro continued.

"I met up with the World's End org before coming here and they will also be ready for war in the two weeks. The Zweilts in the primary residence were also notified of this. Shusei, I need you to put up a barrier to prevent the real world from connecting to this battle. Make sure you get it done by tomorrow. We must be very careful now. And also, you guys won't be going to school till after the battle, if we can survive it."

Everyone just listened and was silent. "That's all I want to talk about. You guys can go back now. Just do not do anything rash to hurt yourself before the battle, especially you, Yuki." Takashiro said.

Everyone got up. "Hotsuma, I need a word with you, if you don't mind." The clan leader said. Hotsuma remained and others walked out of the room. As the door closed, Takashiro went closer to him and sat on the sofa next to him.

"Hotsuma, I'll leave this battle to you when I go against Reiga."

"Got it. I'll do everything I can." Hotsuma said simply.

"Thank you." Takashiro said gratefully.

Hotsuma just stared at him. He has never heard Takashiro thanked anyone before. He got up and went towards the door. Before opening it, he turned back and said, "Lets end this war, Takashiro."

Takashiro was also stunned at Hotsuma's sudden resolve, and smiled. "Yeah, lets end this."

Hotsuma then walked out of the room. As usual, he walked towards Shusei's room and found his best friend sitting on the long sofa, staring out at the window. He turned when he saw Hotsuma sitting next to him.

"Anything up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Takashiro is just going to leave me with the responsibility of leading the battle when he gets busy with Reiga." Hotsuma said.

"I see."

"Are you ready, Shusei?" Hotsuma asked.

Shusei turned his head and looked into his partner's eyes.

"Yeah, I am." He said in a determined voice.

"I see… then good."

"What about you?"

Hotsuma closed his eyes. "I don't know….."

"_Of course you are ready, Hotsuma. What in the world are you saying? Be a man!" _A voice resonated in their minds. Suzaku then materialized in between them from Hotsuma's ring. Hotsuma smiled down at the phoenix.

"I don't want a phoenix to tell me to be a man. Sheesh, talk about pride."

"_You are ready, Hotsuma. I know you are." _The phoenix said in his mind.

Hotsuma looked at the both of them and smiled. "Yeah…you are right!"

* * *

(Next day)

After breakfast, Hotsuma went outside the mansion. He summoned Suzaku and the majestic phoenix stood on his shoulder.

"_It's rare for you to summon me at this sort of time. What's going on?"_

"Nothing…. I just want to test out your powers within me, that's all. And I want you to guide me through."

Hotsuma looked around, there wasn't a place where he could go all out without burning the place. It wasn't like the training room in the primary residence, where the place was fireproof and made out of concrete.

"_I know an idea. Do it up on the sky."_

"Excuse me? I can't fly, you know. And Takashiro told me not to overdo it so I can't possibly summoned up a phoenix made of flames to carry me up."

"_Yeah. I forgotten. Then, I guess I'll help you out on this." _

Suzaku then transformed into a larger size phoenix. He still looked the same, only bigger. Hotsuma stared at his familiar.

"I had forgotten to ask. How does your true form look like? I've never seen it before."

"_It's not important. You will see it soon during the battle. Besides, to summon my true form you will need to use up heaps of energy to support the summoning."_

"I see…. then lets begin." Hotsuma said and hopped onto the phoenix. The phoenix flapped its wings and went up to the sky. It flew a few meters up and the Twilight Mansion got smaller as Hotsuma looked down below.

"This should do. We better not go too far from the mansion or we might get outside the barrier." Hotsuma said.

The phoenix then shot out a ball of flames. Hotsuma aimed at it and shot out his flames. The two flames collided and exploded from the impact.

"_Very good. Try to increase the power and reduce the speed slightly. This will give it more impact, Hotsuma."_

Hotsuma nodded and the phoenix shot out another ball of flames. Hotsuma focused his energy and released the fireblast. This time, the impact was greater and he could even feel the impact from where he was.

"_Perfect! You learn pretty quick."_

"Thanks! And there is also another thing I need to know." Hotsuma said.

The phoenix turned its large head.

"_What is it?"_

"How do I summon your full power and your true self? I don't know how to do that sort of summoning."

"_Very well. I shall tell you now. But be warned. To support my true self you will be drained out of your energy. Even the God's Light cannot heal you, since your energy is drained on your own accord and not by an enemy. Your life might be taken if you don't have the energy to support me, but you can call off the summoning to prevent that. To summon my true self, you must put a magic circle around yourself and call my name. Say "I call upon thee, Suzaku, Flame of the South" and my true self will appear before you. Only use this as a last resort, Hotsuma. I will also do my best to support you from this body."_

Hotsuma clenched his fists, and stared up to the sky. He was on top of world with Suzaku and he breathed in heavily as the wind blew into him. Another few more days to go, and the battle shall begin.


	29. Fight Till The End

**Note: This final battle scene arc is completely made up by me. It has nothing to do with the original Uraboku manga or anime. I initially wanted to exclude out the final battle arc, but if I do, I find the story rather incomplete and chopped up, so I went ahead with it! =P enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29: Fight Till The End

The days passed and it soon was the eve of the battle. Everyone retired to their rooms early and waited as the day of tomorrow comes closer, where fate would decide everything. Hotsuma and Shusei were wide awake. They looked up at the ceiling, not saying a single word.

The stars shone brightly and the moon was pale. Shusei turned to his partner and saw him staring into space. Hotsuma was doing a lot of thinking and his eyes were unfocused.

"Hotsuma, you alright?" Shusei asked.

Hotsuma snapped out of his trance and looked over to his partner.

"Shusei… yeah I am fine. Just thinking about tomorrow."

Shusei didn't know what to say so he just stared at Hotsuma in the darkness. Hotsuma turned and face him and brushed his cheeks with the back of his fingers.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, Shusei. We will always be together right?" Hotsuma asked.

"Of course." Shusei said and gently kissed him on the lips. Hotsuma hugged him closely, feeling very comforted to have the most important person in his life next to him. He smiled at they broke apart from the kiss and said softly to Shusei.

"Sleep, Shusei. Go to sleep now." he said and kissed his forehead.

Shusei smiled and closed his eyes. Hotsuma's voice sounded like a lullaby. It was so comforting and he slowly fell to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

(Next day)

Morning came. Everyone woke up and did their routines as usual. The battle will take place at night since the moon only comes out then and Duras love the night. Yuki was asked to rest as much as possible. He and Luka hardly left their room. The Zweilts were checking everything, their weapons and all. The barrier that Takashiro and Shusei set up a few days ago to prevent the connection with the real world remained intact. They could instantly tell if any Duras entered the barrier so all was good. They just rested and relaxed the whole day in their rooms. Hotsuma just lied and remained in bed while Shusei was just looking out at the window.

Evening came. The sun started to set and Tachibana came into their rooms.

"Hotsu, Shu-kun. It is nearly time. The boss and the World End's org is outside the Twilight Mansion. You guys need to get ready soon as well." He said and he put down two sets of clothing for them.

Hotsuma and Shusei got up. They stared at their new clothing. Hotsuma's outfit was black pants, shoes, a white shirt and a black blazer with white trims on it. Shusei's outfit was also black pants, shoes and a white shirt but he had a white blazer with black trims on it.

"Wear this and come and report to the boss." Tachibana said and left the room.

Hotsuma and Shusei then changed into their new clothes and adjusted their blazers.

"This is more comfortable than it looks." Hotsuma said.

"Yeah…" Shusei said. He then went to Hotsuma and held his hands. Both of them hardly talked to each other that day and now they have to step into battle. Shusei squeezed his hands in his.

"Ready?"

"Yeah…..we will get through this no matter what. For our future…..and for the human race." Hotsuma said solemnly.

He then stared down into his partner's eyes and saw the deep, bottomless brown eyes that took his breath away. He wrapped an arm around him and another held on to his hand. Shusei rested his cheek on his shoulder.

"I will protect everyone no matter what Shusei, especially you." Hotsuma said into his hair.

"Hotsuma…." Shusei said and they broke apart. They kissed one last time under the sunset before they both left the room and into the battlefield outside.

Takashiro was indeed waiting for them. Toko and Tsukumo were already down there, both also dressed in matching outfits. Kuroto and Senshirou were also in matching outfits and so were the other few Zweilt pairs, some of which even Hotsuma and Shusei has never met before. The World's End org were behind them. There were nearly a hundred exorcists and demon hunters. Luka and Yuki were the last came out, Yuki in a pure white outfit and Luka as usual in complete black. Takashiro smiled when he saw Yuki.

"Ready Yuki?" he asked.

Yuki stared around at everyone. His expression was very determined and he gave a nod. Takashiro then opened his Book of Solomon and chanted a few words in the ancient language. Instantly, everyone was teleported into another place. They looked around. It was a very dark and gloomy place. There were puddles of water and the dead trees everywhere. It looked like a swamp or maybe a burnt forest.

"This is where we, the Giou clan and the Duras have been battling in the past centuries. No doubt that Reiga will also be here."

Everyone stood on standby. The sky was getting darker and then suddenly, everyone felt a sudden chill.

"He is here." Shusei said as he stared up into the sky which was now showing the moon.

Indeed as he had said, Duras started to gather a few meters opposite them and Reiga materialized with the few General class opasts there. There were about seven of them and a few hundreds of other Duras below them.

"The time has come Takashiro! The time for the humans will be over tonight." Reiga said in his cold voice.

Yuki just stared at him, his eyes filling with sadness.

"Kanata-san…." He whispered. Hotsuma, who was next to him, put a hand on his shoulder. Yuki turned to him.

"Hotsuma-kun…"

"This is no longer your friend, Yuki. You cannot hesitate on the battlefield. Remember what he did to Tsukumo and you. He tried to kill you on that day, remember?"

Yuki's expression changed. He became more determined and looked at the blond haired teen.

"Yeah. I know."

"Don't worry, we will definitely protect you, Yuki." Hotsuma said. Every Zweilt guardian turned to him and nodded.

"HAHAHAHA. YOU GUYS ARE OVERESTIMATING YOURSELFS. DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN WIN AGAINST US?" Reiga shouted in a slightly insane voice.

"Actually, Reiga. I think we can." Takashiro said and he opened his Book of Solomon, which was suspended in the air. Reiga then stepped out from the rest and both of them were already starting to fight. Reiga used his Book of Raziel and Takashiro was already chanting. Hotsuma yelled at the rest.

"Lets go!" he said in his God's Voice.

Everyone charged in and so did the Duras. Hotsuma took out his weapon and swung the powerful flames across first. About ten low level Duras were eliminated at once. The rest of the Zweilts also summoned their weapons and attacked at the opasts. The necromancers were summoning reinforcements and the World's End org was attacking the lower level Duras. It was chaotic.

Yuki and Luka remained safely behind the rest. Luka attacking with his sword at anyone who tried to lay a hand on Yuki. Most were separated. Hotsuma and Shusei were separated from the rest and facing back to back to each other against nearly ten opasts.

"Tch… we are surrounded." Hotsuma scowled.

"Then all we have to do break away right?" Shusei smiled.

"Exactly." Hotsuma said and using his left hand, he let out a circular of golden flames around themselves and the flames created a barrier between them and the opasts. Shusei smiled. "Good work partner."

"Heh no problem!" Hotsuma said and he released the flames in their direction. Shusei immediately put in his barrier when he saw them releasing their Duras power towards them. The flames got to the opasts and ten of them were immediately eliminated in the fire.

"Cheh! This opasts are so stupid! I'll take you boys on!" another opast leapt in front of them. Hotsuma and Shusei braced themselves. It was a General Class opast. She was young and had long straight silver hair reaching her knees and had silver eyes. Her skin was as pale as Luka's. She took out her weapon, which was a large sword similar to Toko's.

Hotsuma surrounded her with flames and Shusei was on standby for the shields. Two blue spheres appeared on both of his palms. He would be supporting Hotsuma while Hotsuma attack her head on. A whirlwind surrounded the opast and the flames were blew away.

"You can't really think that that attack was enough to hurt me." she said and laughed.

She then took her sword and swung towards Hotsuma. Her speed was also very fast and her attacks were strong, despite her small size. Hotsuma defended himself. Shusei then strike his sword towards her. She gave a sound of annoyance and dodged his attack.

"Tch. Two against one is not fair!" she complained.

Hotsuma called out Suzaku and the phoenix came out from his ring and circled around her, causing a diversion as the presence of the animal god distracted her. Hotsuma took this opportunity and swung the sharp weapon on her. She managed to dodge it but was injured on the back.

"Enough games already!" She said furiously and let out a blast of purple jets. This time, Shusei put up a shield and deflected it. The opast got angrier and her jets became stronger. Shusei held onto the shield but was not enough to overcome the General Class. His shield broke and he fell onto the ground, his energy nearly drained up. Hotsuma ran to his partner.

"SHUSEI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" he said desperately.

"SHUSEI-KUN!" Hotsuma turned and saw Yuki headed towards their direction.

"YUKI! I'LL LEAVE SHUSEI TO YOU!" he said and he charged towards the opast.

"Heh…..one down. One to go!" she said playfully.

"You bitch! I'll kill you for hurting him!" Hotsuma said and the golden flames from his weapon got larger and brighter. Flames came out from it and surrounded her, swallowing her into ashes.

"NO WAY! WHAT KIND OF ATTACK IS THIS?" she screamed as she was trapped in the flames.

"Its over for you." Hotsuma said and the flames engulfed her.

"MARIAAAAA!" another General Class opast shouted. She also had silver hair and silver eyes but she was older. She jumped towards where the opast had burnt and glared at Hotsuma.

"How dare you do this to my sister? I'll kill you, human!" she said and took out her weapon. This time, it was a staff with spikes on top of it.

Hotsuma looked over behind and saw Yuki still healing Shusei. He looked around and saw everyone was engaging in the fight. A few of the necromancers were already killed and the Duras was charging in. 'At this rate, we are going to lose in no time.' So many were already injured and the enemy's forces are gaining. Hotsuma gritted his teeth and braced himself for his next fight against another General class opast.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Another side of the battlefield, Tsukumo and Toko were fighting more opasts and mid villains. They panted. It's been nearly two hours since they have started fighting and their energy was drained as well. Tsukumo shoot his gun and killed another mid-villain. More came in and was gaining on them. Flashes coud be seen and five mid-villains were eliminated. They looked up. Kuroto had helped them and Senshirou stood next to him.

"Hang in there!" Senshirou said.

Tsukumo and Toko smiled and stood up, getting into position with their weapons again.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

A few kilometers away, Takashiro and Reiga was still fighting on par with each other. They had drawn themselves away from the main battle and was now dueling. Takashiro had summoned a majestic eagle while Reiga had summoned the a dragon. Both were on par and both were equal in strength. Takashiro commanded his eagle and the eagle charged on the dragon. The dragon dodged but the eagle was faster. It sunk its claws into the dragon's neck and pecked onto its eyes. The dragon was eliminated immediately and Reiga spitted out blood from his mouth. He had taken a significant amount of damage from that. Takashiro just stared coldly at him from the opposite, not giving any leeway.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Hotsuma moved cautiously a step to the left. The other General Class opast was closing in on him. 'Tch….Suzaku…what should I do?' he said in his mind.

A soothing voice came to his mind, making him feel more comfortable since Shusei wasn't fighting next to him. _"You can do it! Don't worry about defense. This time, I'll take over your partner and defend you. Just focus on attacking. I'll cover you as best as I can."_

Then, Hotsuma swung his blade to her direction. She dodged with great agility and attacked him, this time from his left side.

'Shit! She is so quick!' Hotsuma said in his mind and defended himself. He felt overwhelmed by her speed and strength. Flames came out from nowhere and attacked her. She deflected it with her jets and continued to attack Hotsuma. Her moves were very quick and in no time, Hotsuma was slashed on his hand. He felt weak all of a sudden as the blood dripped from his left hand. It was a very deep wound and a lot of blood was dripping down. He was losing blood very quick and fell onto his knees. The opast smiled evilly when she saw Hotsuma going down and pointed her blade on him. Hotsuma felt his consciousness leaving but he kept his eyes opened, refusing to admit defeat.


	30. Fate Takes Its Toll

Chapter 30: Fate Takes Its Toll

"So weak…..humans are so weak…" the General Class opast said and laughed evilly.

She pointed her staff closer to him.

"Any last words, human?" she said with an evil smirk.

Hotsuma glanced down on the ground. He felt very drained. He stared back at Shusei and saw him still on the ground with Yuki healing him.

'Suzaku…. I need to summon your true self here. It's a do or die situation now. I can't fight against her in this condition and I need your help.' He said in his mind.

'_Seems like we have no other choice. Do the summoning then, Hotsuma.'_

He clenched his bloody arm tightly and tried to stand up. The opast just laughed at him.

"Human….you still want to fight me? It's no point! You will lose to me no matter what!"

Hotsuma closed his eyes. He had to make this move quick before she killed him. In a flash, he raised his other uninjured arm and a magic circle fell in the middle of him. 'This is it, it's now or never.' He thought. He then said in his God's Voice into the skies, "I call upon thee, Suzaku, Flame of the SOUTH!"

The magic circle glowed into a bright gold color and light shot upwards towards the sky. Everyone stopped and stared, blinded by the light. Shusei opened his eyes slightly and felt his strength returning. He looked over and stared at horror. Hotsuma was in the middle of the light and he could see through his God's Eyes that his partner's energy was drained even more. He saw as Hotsuma fell onto the ground when the summoning was done. Hotsuma looked up into the sky. A majestic cry could be heard and a pure golden phoenix was seen flying down from the heavens. It was the size of a house and it was the most majestic sight Hotsuma had ever seen. He gave a sigh of relief and closed his eyes when the phoenix started to breath out fire at the Duras, killing every single one in its path. No one could lay a hand against it since their attacks were useless against the animal god. Everyone from the Giou clan celebrated. They fought with even more determination now, after seeing such a powerful ally.

Shusei got up and ran to his partner. Hotsuma was lying facedown on the ground. Shusei turned him over and brought him up so that his head and shoulders rested on his arms.

"HOTSUMA! HOTSUMA!" he yelled.

"HOTSUMA-KUN!" Yuki said and ran towards him as well. He bent down and quickly placed his palm onto his chest, trying to heal him.

Hotsuma squinted his eyes slightly. 'Who is that? Is someone calling me? Shusei? Is that you?' he thought.

"Shusei…." he said in a barely audible voice. Shusei blinked and shook his partner desperately.

"HOTSUMA! HOTSUMA OPEN YOUR EYES!" he shouted desperately. Hotsuma opened his eyes a little and smiled weakly.

"I'm going to be deaf if you don't stop shouting at my ear, Shusei." Hotsuma smiled at his best friend.

"You idiot! Now is not the time to say that!" Shusei said and brought Hotsuma to him. He hugged his partner gently but closely in his arms and felt tears coming to his eyes.

"No…I can't heal you, Hotsuma-kun!" Yuki suddenly said in a shocked voice.

Shusei blinked in astonishment. He let go of Hotsuma from his embrace and looked over to the God's Light.

"What? What do you mean Yuki?"

"Hotsuma-kun is not regaining back his energy. My healing is not working. And in fact, Hotsuma-kun's energy is drained even more."

Shusei felt like he just swallowed a rock.

"Nooooo….."

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Takashiro and Reiga were still battling against each other. Both were injured badly but Takashiro had an advantage since his body bears a Duras, which instantly healed him. Reiga, on the other hand was getting weaker. Takashiro gave the final blow and Reiga took it head on. His body was broken and he was on the brink of death.

"It is over, Reiga. Your Duras are in the hands of an animal god and you are going down."

"Hahahaha. You really think so?" Reiga said in a confident voice.

"What do you mean?" Takashiro glared.

"I might be gone but the Book of Raziel will always remain. I will come back in another life. This battle can never end, Takashiro. It is fate that we battle in every life we live."

"I will personally seal this Book myself! Now that I am rid of you, I will seal and destroy this book" Takashiro said.

"HAHAHAHA DESTROY? YOU DO NOT HAVE SUCH POWERS TO DO THAT TAKASHIRO! IT IS POINTLESS AND EVEN IF YOU MANAGED TO DO IT, YOUR LIFE HAS TO BE EXCHANGED FOR IT! CAN YOU DO SUCH A THING TAKASHIRO? YOU CAN'T EVEN DIE IF YOU WANTED TO!" Reiga laughed loudly. His laugh then slowly faded and he fell onto the ground, forever in darkness.

Takashiro looked at his former friend and took the Book of Raziel from his hands. He knew that in order to destroy this book, it needed the right power and in exchange, also the person's life. He gripped the book tightly, knowing that he was not capable of such a thing.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"What do you mean you can't heal Hotsuma?" Shusei yelled. He has never lost control like this before and even Yuki was abit taken back by Shusei's sudden reaction. Shusei then felt something familiar wrapping around his hand. He looked down and saw that Hotsuma had held his hand in his. For once, Shusei realized that his partner's hand felt cold, not warm. Hotsuma said in a weak voice.

"Do not blame Yuki, Shusei. He can't heal me because I used my energy for summoning Suzaku. Have you forgotten? Yuki can't heal wounds that are from friends or allies."

"Then stop this summoning at once! It's enough, Hotsuma!" Shusei hugged his friend.

"But if I do, then everyone…." Hotsuma said desperately. He then felt more people gather around him. He looked up and saw Tsukumo, Toko, Senshirou and Kuroto beside him.

"It's enough, Hotsuma. We can handle the rest." Tsukumo said and put a hand on top of his. Everyone did the same. Hotsuma was touched and he smiled. "Alright" he said and he stopped the summoning by calling Suzaku back. Suzaku disappeared and he reappeared again, this time the smaller phoenix body on his shoulder.

"_Hotsuma! Are you alright?"_ Suzaku asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you we have a chance at this battle now." Hotsuma smiled at the phoenix.

"_No…. It was all you, Hotsuma. You were the one who did everything."_ The phoenix said solemnly.

Hotsuma stared at it for a while and then patted it's head. The phoenix looked up at his master, slightly taken back.

"What are you talking about, you stupid bird? You totally saved us. Give yourself more credit and have more pride! For goodness sake you are a God! Act like one! Didn't you tell me awhile ago to act like a man? Now I'm asking you to act like god for goodness sake!" he said and smiled.

The phoenix stared at his master. No one has ever said such a thing to him before, and he was happy.

"_I don't want an immature boy to tell me to act like a god."_ The phoenix then gave an affectionate nip on his master's ear. Everyone just laughed when Hotsuma jumped in surprise.

"Yeah. We can win this battle! And Reiga has been defeated!" Tsukumo said.

"WHAT? REALLY?" Kuroto asked.

"Yeah. I no longer sense his presence anymore." Tsukumo replied.

"Then lets end this battle once and for all and eliminate all the Duras." Hotsuma said in determination. Everyone nodded and Shusei helped him up.

All the remaining Zweilts charged at them. They killed every last Duras and everyone celebrated. Hugs and tears of joy were exchanged. Everyone turned when they saw their leader, Takashiro coming towards them, his arms holding both the Book of Solomon and the Book of Raziel.

"Good work, everyone!" Takashiro said.

"Takashiro-sama, you too! And are you going to destroy the Book?" Toko asked.

Takashiro kept silent. Everyone saw his expression and became quiet too.

"Takashiro-san?" Yuki said.

"I can't…..I don't have the power to destroy it." He said in a solemn voice.

"WHAT? If you can't, then who can?" Yuki asked.

"There is only one among us who can.. one who wields the powers of the Gods." He said and looked over to the blond haired teen. Hotsuma just blinked.

"What?" he said and pointed at himself, unsure whether he heard right.

"Yeah, it's you, Hotsuma. Only you can completely end this by destroying the Books." He said solemnly.


	31. As The Stars Decide

Chapter 31: As The Stars Decide

"WHAT? ME?" Hotsuma said in a surprised voice.

"Yeah. It's you, Hotsuma. You are not only the Wielder of God's Voice but also the Wielder of the Flame of the South. Only you have enough power to destroy it." Takashiro said.

Hotsuma sighed and came forward.

"I got it. Then I'll destroy it." He said.

"I haven't mentioned this yet but not only it requires a lot of power to destroy the Books it will also take your life in exchange for that."

Hotsuma froze. Everyone who heard him also froze in shock, especially Shusei.

"You are joking right, Takashiro-sama?" Shusei's voice trembled and his body was shaking. Takashiro stared at the brown haired teen, whose face was hidden under his hair and gave a long sigh.

"I'm afraid I'm not. I'm serious." The clan leader said.

"No…No way! You can't expect Hotsuma to…."

"If he doesn't then today's victory is useless. Since Reiga will return from the Book's power."

Hotsuma was just in deep thought. He didn't hear his best friend quarreling with Takashiro. He didn't hear Yuki calling him. He didn't hear the other Zweilts whispering to each other and looking at him. He was in a world of his own. The fate of everyone's future lies in his hands. With this known, he would definitely willingly give his life away for the sake of his friends but the thought of leaving the person he loves most tore him apart.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He had only spent such a short time together with Shusei as lovers. It never seemed enough. He wanted to spend more lifetimes with him. He wanted to be with Shusei forever even after their deaths. He still wanted to touch, hug and kiss him. He was not ready to leave Shusei. He stared at the back of his partner, who was so near to him yet he seemed so far away. The thought of not being able to be with him nor to see him anymore was too unbearable for him.

'What should I do? Someone tell me what should I do?' he shouted in his mind to the skies. Immediately, a voice resonated in his mind. No one heard this voice except for him.

THIS DECISION IS LEFT TO YOU, WIELDER OF GOD'S VOICE. LOOK INTO YOUR HEART. WHAT DOES YOUR HEART TELL YOU? BUT I'LL INFORM YOU THIS. YOUR COURAGE TODAY WAS INCOMPARABLE. YOU HAVE A PURE HEART, AND AS A GIFT THE GODS WILL REINCARNATE YOU IF YOU CHOOSE TO LEAVE EARTH TODAY. HOWEVER, WE DO NOT KNOW WHEN YOU WILL BE REINCARNATED, AND YOUR MEMORIES MIGHT HAVE BEEN LOST BY THEN. MAKE YOUR DECISION, WIELDER'S OF GOD'S VOICE, AND WE WILL SUPPORT YOU NO MATTER WHICH ONE IT IS.

The voice then disappeared. The cloudiness in Hotsuma's heart slowly disappeared. He felt better now and he knows what he must do. He looked at his partner and saw that Shusei was still arguing with Takashiro. He went behind him and hugged his partner from behind, giving Shusei a shock.

"Shusei…enough….Don't argue anymore…"

"Hotsuma…But….."

"It's enough, Shusei. Please….. just listen to me." Hotsuma said desperately. Everyone stopped talking and was listening and looking at him. All their attention were directed to him.

"All my life, I never had a reason to live. All I did was to please others. My parents abandoned me. I hated my powers. Always had, but today, I finally confirmed that I am happy to be born with it."

"Hotsuma….." Shusei said in a broken voice, and Hotsuma continued.

"Because of my powers, I get to spend my lifetimes with you. And also because of these powers, I get to fight side by side with everyone today, and to protect everyone. I swore that I will do everything and anything to protect you and everyone, and I'll stand by my word."

"Hotsuma….no…then take me with you!" Shusei said, his voice trembling and he held his arms.

"Shusei…"

"You can't leave me, Hotsuma! Don't….. please… I can't bear losing you…. I….I… I can't...!" Shusei sobbed as he held on tightly to Hotsuma's arms, scared that if he was to let go, he would lose him forever.

Hearing Shusei's heartbroken voice nearly killed Hotsuma. He then wrapped his arms around him and brought him closer to his arms. He patted the back of his head gently, comforting him as he sobbed in his arms. They were oblivious to their surroundings, not realizing that tens of people were watching them. Everyone was staring at them with watchful eyes and some started to cry a bit, Toko and Yuki among them.

Hotsuma kissed his forehead and said. "Shusei…I will come back to you….. I definitely will…..I promise….…please…..please don't follow me. And please live. I know that this will be hard and unfair to you but I don't want you to give up on your life because of me. I will be back…..Shusei….I definitely will come back because….I love you too much."

Shusei stopped trembling and looked up at Hotsuma. Hotsuma gave a serene smile at him and let go of him. The blond haired teen then went up to Takashiro and nodded his head.

"Give me the Books, Takashiro." Hotsuma said.

"Are you sure about this, Hotsuma?" Takashiro said. Even he was unwilling to let Hotsuma go through this.

"Yeah." Hotsuma said and smiled.

"No…..Hotsuma…." Shusei stuttered.

Hotsuma placed the Books on the ground and summoned Suzaku. He placed a magic circle around him and the Books and using Suzaku's full power, the Books burnt in the golden flames and was sealed and destroyed for life, never again recoverable. Both the Book of Raziel and the Book of Solomon were destroyed. The war is finally over. Sunshine shone at them and everyone stared into the sky. Shusei looked up and ran towards his partner.

"HOTSUMA!" he cried.

Hotsuma was floating in mid-air. He opened his eyes and felt his body feeling as light as a feather. He looked around and saw that a barrier made by the Gods had surrounded him. He looked at his palms and saw that his body is giving off a gold light, the same as Yuki's and that his body was also translucent. He heard his partner calling him and he looked down from mid-air. Shusei was in front of him, outside the barrier. The brown haired teen tried to touch Hotsuma but the barrier was blocking him. Both his palms was on the barrier, and he banged onto it with his fists.

"Hotsuma!" Shusei said and tears were falling off his face. Hotsuma looked at his partner, hating to see him so heartbroken and placed his palms opposite to his.

"Shusei…..please don't cry. Smile, like you always do."

"Hotsuma….." Shusei was unable to say anything. He wanted to say so much to him, but his voice wouldn't let him.

"Shusei….look at me."

Shusei looked at Hotsuma and both their faces were close to each other, despite the barrier.

"Shusei…..I will always be with you, no matter what. The pendant around your neck is the proof of my existence." He said as he stared at the necklace around Shusei's neck that once belonged to him. Shusei just look and stare at him, not able to say anything.

"Even if I were to forget you in my next life, I will just fall for you all over again. Remember that, Shusei. I will always love you…..you are my everything…..you are the reason I live…and you will always be…I love you….." Hotsuma said softly. His body became more translucent and he just smiled at his partner, and then the barrier shattered into millions of particles of light and Hotsuma was no longer there.

Everyone was in shock. Toko started crying into her brother's arms and even Tsukumo was seen shedding a few tears. Yuki was also sobbing in Luka's arms. Everyone else was just mourning and put their heads down. Some were also crying. Everyone was grieving for Hotsuma, a person with a heart of gold who had sacrificed himself for eternal peace.

Shusei was the only one who has not move an inch from where he stood. He was still staring up onto the sky. It seems that time had stopped and all his senses were out. He didn't move nor did he cry anymore. He just stood in the same position, like a statue. Yuki, Toko and Tsukumo went up to him and hugged him. Shusei doesn't seem to have noticed their touch. He was completely in his solitude.

Tears trickled down his eyes when he felt his friends hugging him. He covered his face with his palms and fell onto his knees on the ground. Then, he just broke down. He cried in the three pairs of arms, which were embracing and comforting him. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to go to where Hotsuma is but he knew that Hotsuma would not forgive him if he does. He sobbed uncontrollably. "Hotsuma…Hotsuma….." he said his best friend's name over and over again.

The four of them hugged and embraced each other's presence. As the day painfully passes, everyone finally left the battlefield, after tending to the wounded and carrying the dead bodies back. However, they went back to the human realm, one person less.

* * *

**Comments : Ok. First thing. Don't kill me for Hotsuma's sacrifice! T.T Cut me some slack please, this story is meant to be a bittersweet romance and it was also very hard for me to type out this chapter! Since I am also a HUGE fan of HotsuXShu. I had to edit this chapter so many times before I was satisfied…. I had a reason to do this, and you will find out soon in the next few chapters! Please review ! But don't be too harsh on me (rivers of tears)….**

**

* * *

**

_I close my eyes and I can see the day we met._

_Just one moment and I knew, you're my best friend_

_Do anything for you._

_We've gone so far, and done so much_

_And I feel like we've always been together_

_Right by my side, through thick and thin._

_You're a part of my time I'll always remember._

_The time has come, it's for the best I know and_

_Who could have guessed that you and I_

_Somehow, somewhere we have to say goodbye._

_

* * *

_

**Comments: Lyrics from "The Time Has Come" from pikachu's goodbye soundtrack. I know pokemon sounds childish but this song is total awesomeness. I've been listening to this song since when I watched pokemon, which was like 10 years ago but I can never forget this song. The lyrics are beautiful and I thought it totally suited Hotsuma and Shusei since they are both best friends as well! =P **


	32. A Distant Dream

Chapter 32: A Distant Dream

'Where am I? What happened to me? That's right, I remembered. I destroyed the Books. So I am already dead.' Hotsuma thought. He felt like as though he is floating on the sea. He couldn't open his eyes, but he saw a light in his mind. This light was so warm and familiar. 'Shusei? Is that you? Sheesh…. I am already missing you. I want to see you, Shusei.' he said in his mind. The light then blinded him and he felt his eyes open involuntarily. He looked around and everywhere around him was white. He was a different dimension. 'Where is this? Is this heaven? Or hell?'

"OF COURSE THIS IS NOT HELL. HOW CAN YOU GO INTO HELL AFTER YOUR NOBLE DEED? BESIDES, WE DON'T SEND OUR DESCENDANTS TO HELL, WIELDER OF GOD'S VOICE."

Hotsuma stared around and saw nobody. The voice just continued.

"YOU ARE IN HEAVEN IN CASE THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT. THIS PLACE HERE IS THE GATES TO HEAVEN. YOU ARE NOT ENTERING HERE YET SINCE YOUR TIME HAS NOT ARRIVED. WE MUST CALL BACK YOUR SOUL AND YOU BODY TOGETHER FOR YOU TO GO BACK TO EARTH."

Hotsuma just closed his eyes and said two words.

"Thank you." he said in a tired voice.

"YOU HAVE DONE WELL, MY DESCENDANT. NOW REST…. THE NEXT TIME YOU WAKE UP WILL BE YOUR NEXT LIFE. NOW, SLEEP….."

Hotsuma felt his eyes closing. It was like he was hypnotized. He closed his eyes and mumbled one last word before falling into a deep sleep. "Shusei…"

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Shusei and everyone else were recuperating in the Twilight Mansion. He stayed inside his room and just fell onto the bed. His bedsheets had Hotsuma's familiar scent, which ached his heart. He took out the necklace from under his shirt and stare at it. The pendant's golden glow had disappeared, just like Hotsuma. Shusei held on to the necklace between his fingers tightly. He could no longer feel his partner in this world but his presence still lingers. He looked around and saw Hotsuma's PSP on his study table, and the clothes which he had changed out of and also the pendant on his hands. Shusei felt lifeless. Hotsuma was his reason to live. Without his partner, he had no reason to live. His heart felt hollow, like he was no longer human. The blow of losing Hotsuma was too much, and he hated the fact that he had to live on, without his partner. He got up from the bed like a zombie and went to the bathroom.

'Maybe a shower can help to clear my mind a little.' He thought. He stripped and threw the battle clothes onto the floor. He left the ruby necklace next to his towel and turned on the cold water taps. He drenched himself underneath the shower head and was lost in his thoughts. All he could hear was Hotsuma's comforting voice and his final words.

_"Shusei…I will come back to you….. I definitely will…..I promise….…please…..please don't follow me. And please live. I know that this will be hard and unfair to you but I don't want you to give up on your life because of me. I will be back…..Shusei….I definitely will come back because….I love you too much."_

_"Shusei…..I will always be with you, no matter what. The pendant around your neck is the proof of my existence."_

_"Even if I were to forget you in my next life, I will just fall for you all over again. Remember that, Shusei. I will always love you…..you are my everything…..you are the reason I live…and you will always be…I love you….."_

Shusei thought to himself. 'Next life? Will you actually be back before this lifetime passes, Hotsuma? I am only living now because you asked me to. Because I am foolishly hoping that I can see you again. If I were to spend the rest of this lifetime all alone without you, then I'd rather die now, despite the fact that we won. Without you, I just can't go through life, even if it is a world without Duras and battles.'

Shusei was practically drowning himself in the shower. Finally, after nearly two hours under the shower, he turned off the taps and changed into clean clothes in his room. He wore back the ruby necklace and lay down on his bed, closing his eyes and staring into empty darkness.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

In the dining room, everyone was there but nobody ate. Even though they had won the battle, the loss of Hotsuma was too great. Nobody was talking and nobody wanted to. Toko and Yuki's eyes were still red from crying.

"I can't believe Hotsuma is really gone…. I really can't believe it." Toko cried as she leaned against her brother's shoulders.

"Hotsuma-kun…" Yuki said and tears were falling down his cheeks.

"Don't cry anymore, you two. I know that losing Hotsuma is hard but Shusei is having it even harder. He just lost the most important person in his life." Tsukumo said.

"Tsukumo is right, you two." Yuki and Toko turned and saw the Giou clan leader came in. He took a seat on the head of the dining table.

"Takashiro-san…..." Yuki said.

"I'm not expecting you to get over his death, not at all…but I want you three to always be there for Shusei when he needs you. You guys are no longer Zweilts but we can't imagine the pain he is going through right now."

"Yes, Takashiro-sama. We will be here for Shusei." Tsukumo said.

"Thank you. And you guys are free to leave. The Giou clan will be dissolved as of today, since the battle is over and the Duras will no longer come into this world. You are always welcomed to stay in the Mansion but you guys no longer need to." Takashiro said and then walked off.

Shusei then came in. Everyone became solemn when they saw him.

"Shusei-kun…" Yuki said.

"Shusei…." Toko and Tsukumo said.

Shusei looked at every one of them. Their faces were tear stained and very concerned. Shusei just gave a forced small smile and sat at his usual seat. It stings when he saw the empty seat next to him which once belonged to his partner. He looked back at his friends.

"Lets not grieve over Hotsuma anymore."

"Shusei….." Toko said gently.

"I'll be lying if I said that I was fine but I believe that Hotsuma will return. He promised and he has said so himself. For all my lives that I've known him, he has never once broken his word, so I shall hold onto that promise and look forward to the day he returns." Shusei said.

Everyone stared at him and the wiped off their tears and gave a more cheery face.

"That's right. I'm sure Hotsu wouldn't want us to grieve for him. He didn't give his life up for that. So we shall respect him by remembering today for what he has done and move on with our lives!" Tachibana said.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed and they felt better. Shusei then walked towards the window and stare at the starry sky and smiled when he saw a shooting star shot pass the mansion. He closed his eyes and made a silent wish, clenching onto the pendant from his shirt and praying hard.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Nearly nine months had passed since the day of the final battle. Shusei had graduated from high school. He was on the rooftop on graduation day, holding onto his graduation testimonial and wondering what he was going to do in the future. He was still living in the Twilight Mansion, with Yuki and the rest of them. Nobody left there since it had been their homes since their childhood days and past lives. He was still heartbroken from losing Hotsuma but he decided to move on with his life, and at the same time waiting for his partner to return. He blinked slightly. After the destroying of the Book Of Solomon, his powers had been slowly leaving him and he could no longer see like he used to. This applies to everyone. Tsukumo could no longer hear people's hearts but he still had the skill to communicate with animals. All the Zweilts's rings had no more powers and were merely normal rings. Takashiro had also disappeared. No one had seen or heard from him the past few months.

Shusei stared out into the blue sky as the wind blew his hair. He stood gracefully against the railing and thought about his future.

'I am no longer a Zweilt anymore. If you were here Hotsuma, what would you suggest I do for my future?' he thought as he stared into the sky.

He closed his eyes, and remembered from the times where Hotsuma would always stand by his side. He recalled Hotsuma praising his musical skills.

_"Shusei, I am very lucky to have such a talented best friend."_

_"And you said you wanted to become a pianist. Remember?"_

_"Just in case you didn't know, I really meant it from the bottom of my heart. Your music really took my breath away."_

Shusei smiled as he recalled his best friend's voice and made up his mind.

'Hotsuma….I know what I am going to do with my future now, thanks to you.' he said in his mind.

The sun was shining brightly down at him, as though Hotsuma was smiling at him.

**Comments: This is NOT the end of the fanfic yet! FINAL CHAPTER COMING UP! Please review! Thank you! ~kimihearts**

* * *

_I always needed time on my own._

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry._

_And the days feel like years, when I'm alone._

_And the bed where you lied has made up on your side._

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take._

_Did you see how much I need and now?_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you._

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too._

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day,_

_And make it ok. I miss you._

_

* * *

_

**Comments: Lyrics from "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. Another beautiful lyrics which I thought totally suit this chapter. It pains me when I was typing out this chapter. I hate to separate the both of them but I also just love bittersweet romance! Especially the parts where Shusei recalled Hotsuma's words. All this ideas just suddenly came to me as I was typing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it….Please review! God bless HotsumaXShusei forever!**


	33. For Eternity

**Note: This final chapter is much LONGER than the rest! It wasn't part of my plan to make this chapter so long but a lot of ideas just came to my head as I was typing so I just put everything in. And please excuse any grammar or typo errors (if any)...i checked it like 5 times before uploading it so hopefully there isn't any! ENJOY! xD  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33: For Eternity

"And now everyone, please welcome the music prodigy; A man who has blown us all away for the past three years with his music. He is now currently an international musician, also his recent album _'For Eternity'_ has break through the charts and had sold over a million copies just in Asia alone! We are having him here today! Please, ladies and gentleman, give it all to Usui Shusei!"

Everyone in the audience stood up and cheered. Some of the girls were screaming and shouting his name "Usui-kun!" or "Shusei-kun!". Shusei walked to the stage from backstage and waved at the crowd. He was wearing a blue shirt with one button off and in a black suit. He shook hands with the interviewer. Then, he took a seat that was prepared for him and sat down. The screen behind him showed pictures of him and his newly released album.

"Welcome, Usui-san."

"Thank you." Shusei said and smiled.

"Now, we have a lot of questions to ask you. Firstly, this is your second album right? The one that was just released."

"That is correct." Shusei said and smiled.

"Tell us about this album _'For Eternity'_. What can we expect from it?"

"Well, this album consists of twelve songs. Six of them are composed by myself, and the other six are songs that have inspired me which I have also modified."

"Wow. So you composed half of it! No wonder the Queen Records charts won't move! It's because you're dominating the top hits!"

Everyone in the crowd laughed and cheered even louder. Shusei smiled down at his fans.

"Ok. Next is we heard that you are holding a charity concert next Sunday in the Fuji Gardens. Tell us about that concert."

"Well, courtesy of Queen Records, I have been granted permission to hold a charity concert there. All of my earnings from this concert will go to the Homeless Childcare Association. I will be playing songs from both albums and a couple of my favourites."

"Your hit single from your second album _'For Eternity'_, has one song that completely blew us away. The title of that song is _'For Eternity'_, the same name as your album. Tell us… how did you compose that song? What inspired you?"

"Well, originally, this song had been composed by myself since I was a child. It was more simplified with only simple notes back then. My best friend had always loved this song and he would always praise me for my music. That was what that inspired me to become a musician."

Everyone was silent, even the interviewer.

"Wow…that was an amazing story. So, your best friend was the one who inspired you. Then, are you still in touch with him?"

Shusei felt a knot on his stomach. He just said, in a cool and composed face;

"We haven't seen each other for a long time. But we are still best friends." He smiled.

"I see….then good! Ah, we also have another interesting question for you. Are you going out with anyone right now?"

"No….I am not." Shusei smiled.

Girls were screaming when they heard that.

"But you are so good-looking, surely many girls have asked you out before."

Shusei smiled again. "I have many girls asking me out but I'm sorry to say that I am not interested in dating anyone now. Right now, my main focus is my music."

Everyone stared at him with awe, stunned at his inspiration and determination in his music. Then, everyone in the studio stood up from their seats and clapped and cheered.

"Yeah, spoken like a true musician! Thank you for your time, Usui-san. We are looking forward to your concert next Sunday!" the interviewer said and shook his hand. Shusei then gave another wave at the crowd and went backstage. A crew member said "Good job!" and Shusei just smiled and nodded. He then went back to his changing room and sat down in front of the dresser. He leaned back against the chair and his cellphone rang. He picked it up. It was Tsukumo.

"Hello, Tsukumo?"

"Hello, Shusei. Well done on the interview. Toko-chan and I were watching it live on TV."

"Thanks." Shusei said through the phone.

"How are you doing?" Tsukumo asked feeling a little concerned.

"I'm fine…Tsukumo. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah… I know…but you sound very tired. Don't overwork, Shusei."

"I know…. Thanks for your concern."

"And I know it is hard to bring this up, but the best friend you were talking about…" Tsukumo said and paused.

Shusei narrowed his eyes slightly. He closed his eyes and leaned against the headrest. It had been seven long years since the day of the battle. These past seven years had ticked by slowly, Shusei thought. Eventhough he does travel a lot and had held a lot of concerts, it hasn't been easy. He had resumed piano lessons and exams after graduating high school. He then took all the diploma levels and eventually received his FRSM (Fellowship of the Royal Schools of Music) from ABRSM, one the highest honour in qualifications. Since then, he had been composing songs and had joined the local orchestra. Eventually after three years since he started his career, he made his debut when he received an offer from the prestigious Queen Records agency where many celebrities are currently in. He had been under Queen Records for nearly three years now and had released two albums. His first album was only circulated in Japan and not worldwide. Last week, he just released his second album _"For Eternity"_ which had hit the top charts and is now being sold worldwide.

He breathed out and spoke into the phone.

"That's right. I was talking about Hotsuma, if that is what you were asking."

"I see…I'm sorry I was just wondering….."

"It's alright. So anyway, how is everything going for you?"

"It's great I suppose. Toko-chan still complains at times but it's all good. Being a vet is really my kind of thing." Tsukumo said.

"Yeah… you really love animals don't you. I'm glad that you are doing well." Shusei said.

"Oh, by the way I forgot to mention, everyone will be going to your concert next week! Me and Toko-chan, Yuki and Luka, Tachibana and Dr Isuzu, Senshirou and Kuroto. We are all going.'

"Thanks! It would great to see you all again. It's been so long since we last saw each other." Shusei said.

"Yeah, it has been nearly five years. That's cause you moved out of the Twilight Mansion!"

"Sorry….i didn't really have a choice. The agency wanted to know my address and I can't possibly give them the Twilight Mansion address. So now I have my own apartment."

"Come and see us in the Mansion after your concert. We will throw you a party!" Tsukumo said.

Shusei smiled. "I'll think about it." He said and the call ended. He shut back his phone and placed it on the dresser. He then took something from under his shirt and placed it on his hand. It was the ruby necklace that Hotsuma had given to him. It was hung around his neck. He kissed it. 'Hotsuma….where are you?' he thought.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

(One month ago)

His eyes were fluttering as he felt the cool wind around him. He felt like as though he was in a dream. He was in a meadow outside a cottage. He stared around and saw nobody. 'Where am I?' he thought and he ran scross the meadow. Suddenly, he saw someone's back facing him and he ran towards the figure. However, the figure was too far and he couldn't reach that person. He felt the person disappearing and dissolving into thin air. He didn't know how the person looked like, only that he had beautiful straight brown hair.

He felt his consciousness return. He felt that the earth below him was hard. He felt dampness around him and slowly opened his heavy eyelids. It took him a long while to register that he was staring up to the blue sky. The sun was shining at the back of him. He slowly got up from his back and looked around, only to see greenery around him. He was sitting on the grass, not knowing where he was. He didn't know who he was, nor did he know his name. He stared around, feeling scared and nervous. "How did I get here?" he said to himself. He looked down at himself and saw that he was only in white pants and a white shirt. A single ring was on his right thumb but he didn't know what it was. He didn't even know how he looked like. Slowly, he got up and walked a few paces. He didn't know where to go. The area looked vast and there wasn't a single soul to be seen.

Then, the sound of a girl singing could be heard. He looked around and saw a girl around ten years old picking up flowers from the side of the mud road. He walked to her, hoping to know what was going on.

"Excuse me…"

The girl turned and gave a small shriek. "WAhhhh! You scared me!"

The boy apologized. "Sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright…." She said and gave a sigh of relief. "Anything I can do?" she asked.

"Where…..where am I?" he asked feeing a little nervous.

"Oh? Are you lost? You are currently in the outskirts of Tokyo. If you are going to Tokyo city, then it's a two hour drive there by car."

"Tokyo…" he mumbled to himself.

"Is that not where you want to go?" she asked again.

"I….I don't know…..I don't remember anything….." he said as he gave a solemn look.

"Eh? You don't remember anything?" she asked.

"SAYAKAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?" another voice was heard from far. They both turned and saw a middle aged woman walking to them.

"MAMA!" the girl said and waved.

"SAYAKA! I was looking for you! don't disappear like that again!"

"I was just picking up some flowers. And I bumped into someone!"

The woman went to them and looked at the boy. She saw that he meant no harm and smiled kindly at him.

"What's going on here?" the girl's mother asked.

"This oni-san here lost! He can't remember anything."

"Oh dear, are you alright my dear?" she said.

The boy was lost. He didn't know how to reply to the motherly looking woman that was standing in front of him.

"Why don't you come into our house and we will talk there." The woman said.

The boy just nodded and followed them, his feet feeling painful under the pressure of the road since he was barefoot. After around five minutes of walk, they were standing outside a small house. They invited the boy in. He looked around. It was very small but it was homely and he could smell the aroma of lavender flowers from the tabletop. The woman served him a cup of hot strong tea. Sayaka, the girl sat next to him and the woman sat opposite.

"What is you name, my dear?" she asked.

"I….I don't remember…"

"You don't remember anything?"

"No….I'm sorry…."

The woman sighed. She couldn't just throw out someone that is suffering from memory loss.

"It's fine. You don't have to apologise. Just stay here till you can remember something about your past."

"Is….is that ok?" the boy asked.

The woman stared at him, perplexed that such a boy was in the outskirts. He was tall and had a very well built body. He looked like he was in his early twenties. He had blond hair that was slightly touching his shoulders and had a few piercings on his ears. She thought he was a gangster at first, but the sad and gentle look on his face told her otherwise.

"It's fine. You don't have to worry about it." She said in a soft voice.

"Then I'll call you oni-chan from now on!" the girl said happily.

"Sayaka…this is our guest…."

"So what?" the girl pouted.

"I'm sorry…we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Marina. And this is my daughter Sayaka. Sayaka is excited to have you around since she is the only child around here. There are not many people living here in the outskirts so we welcome guests." She smiled.

The boy smiled back at her, grateful to have met such kind people.

"We must think up of a name for oni-chan too!" Sayaka said excitedly.

"Now…now…..stop it, Sayaka. You are being rude. Our guest does have a name but he just couldn't remember."

The boy just looked at his palms and noticed the ring on his right thumb. He looked around it carefully and saw some words carved onto the ring. It read "HOTSUMA". He stared at the words for a long time and the mumbled softly to the both of them. "I think my name is Hotsuma." he replied.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

(Present)

A fews day had passed since the interview Shusei had. Now, he was busy getting ready for the charity concert. He had been rehearsing a lot since he wanted the show to be a success. Soon, it was the day before the concert. A small orchestra will be accompanying him for certain songs in the concert. _'For Eternity'_ was one of them. Shusei had decided to make his hit single the finale for the concert. It was the best song to close the show. He stood on the empty stage at Fuji Gardens while the crew was busy checking the place and placing the supplies and part of the lightings there.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Mama!" Sayaka said as she walked inside the house. Marina was wrapping flowers into bouquets and Hotsuma was helping her. It has been around a month since Hotsuma had stayed there.

"What's wrong, Sayaka?" Marina asked.

"Look what I've won in the lucky draw in town! I've won two tickets to Usui Shusei's concert tomorrow! Lets go!"

Marina sighed. "Sayaka….I have work tomorrow at night and I can't possibly bring you. I need to bring this supply of flowers to the florist shops and I need to help them sell the flowers."

"Eh?" Sayaka said in shock.

"I'll cover for you in your job, Marina-san. You can go with Sayaka." Hotsuma said.

"Hotsuma-kun…No… I can't possibly make you do that! Why not you bring Sayaka to the concert instead?" Marina asked.

"Yayyyy! I can go!" Sayaka said and squeezed Hotsuma's hands tightly. Hotsuma smiled at the girl.

"Sayaka, you really like this person, don't you?" he said.

"Of course! Usui Shusei is the most awesome pianist you can ever know! Not only that, he is also super hot! Come and I'll let you listen to his songs!" she said happily and lead him to her room. She took a CD case from the bookshelf, opened it and carefully took out the CD and inserted it in her CD player. She handed the CD case to Hotsuma. Hotsuma stared at the cover. There was a picture a brown haired guy in the front cover. In the cover, he was sitting next to a grand piano and he was holding a single rose on one of his hand. Hotsuma looked closer and saw that the guy in the CD is wearing a black necklace with a red pendant. 'Have I seen him somewhere before? Why does he look so familiar?' he asked himself. Sayaka's voice broke his thoughts.

"I just love his hit single song! Listen to this, oni-chan!" she said.

Hotsuma listened as he heard the piano playing. It was the song_ 'For Eternity'_. The song was filled with love and sadness. It was a masterpiece. Hotsuma could feel the pianist conveying his feelings through the song. This song sounded like two lovers who are separated, he thought. It totally touched Hotsuma's heart. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as the song ended.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sayaka said as she took out the CD.

"Yeah…it's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard." He said.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

(Sunday)

It was the day of the concert. Shusei woke up early and walked outside to his apartment balcony. The sky was blue and the sun wasn't completely out yet. Shusei breathed in the fresh air, his heart is still filled with loneliness and sadness despite all the attention he is getting. He looked at the necklace again. Everytime when he was feeling sad or lonely, he would stare at the ruby around his neck, which would make him feel better. It was his source of sanity. It was the only thing around that reminded him of his lover. Another one of Hotsuma's items that Shusei had kept with him all these years was also his PSP. Shusei went back inside his apartment after awhile and closed the sliding doors to the balcony. He walked into one of the rooms, which he kept his grand piano. He sat down on the piano chair and opened up the piano, revealing the shiny black and white keys. He tapped one key using a finger, wondering why his feet had led him here. Shusei just took a deep breath, placed his hands onto the keyboard and played _'For Eternity'_.

'Hotsuma….this song was dedicated to you. When I was composing and modifying this song, I was only thinking about you. In fact, everything I do in the music world is for you. I only play for you, and no one else. Where are you, Hotsuma?' he said in his mind as his fingers automatically played the beautiful song.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Oni-chan! Oni-chan! How do I look?" Sayaka said and she swung around.

"You look very pretty, Sayaka." Hotsuma said.

Sayaka gave a smile and blushed slightly. She was wearing a light pink dress with a little flowers on the top of the dress. She had also gotten her mother to style her hair with a pink bow.

"Oni-chan! You look handsome too! Papa's clothes really suit you!" Sayaka smiled. Hotsuma stared at himself in the mirror in Sayaka's room. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt, with the top two buttons off. He had also tidied his hair.

Hotsuma smiled back at the young girl. He had been wearing Marina's deceased husband's clothes since he had lived with them over a month ago. Now, Marina is single handedly supporting her only child. Hotsuma felt grateful to the both of them. They had been nothing but kind to him and he wished he could somehow repay them.

"Thank you, Sayaka." He said.

The girl then opened her mini handbag and took out the precious tickets.

"Can you believe it? We get to sit in the middle and in the first row as well! And it is free of charge! Usui Shusei's tickets for this concert are really expensive, since it is a charity concert! Oh! I should ask Mama for some flowers too! We have to give him some flowers and since we are close to the stage, he might even look at us! Ahhhhh I can't wait!" the girl said excitedly.

Hotsuma just smiled at her happiness. He then looked at the clock, which read 4.50pm. He stood up. It is time to go to the bus station. It would take them at least two hours to reach Fuji Gardens by bus and the concert will start at 8.30pm. He didn't want to be late as well. He then walked out of the room and went downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Shusei was doing the final check with the crew. The five hundred seats were already set up in front of the stage. The lightings were in place and so was the grand piano. Shusei confirmed the list of songs again with the orchestra and by 7.00pm, everyone went on standby for the concert.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Around 5.15pm, the bus came to fetch Hotsuma and Sayaka. They went inside and sat next to each other at the end of the bus. Sayaka sat next to the window with a large bouquet of red roses on her lap and Hotsuma sat on the outer seat. He looked out and saw the evening sun.

"If you are tired you can sleep now. I'll wake you up when we arrive."

"How can I sleep now? I'm too excited!" she exclaimed. But after about halfway through the journey, she fell asleep leaning onto Hotsuma's shoulder and he smiled down at the sleeping child.

They arrived at the last stop in Fuji bus stop at around 7.30pm. Hotsuma woke Sayaka up and she was instantly awake. The sky was getting dark and Hotsuma and Sayaka walked next to each other, holding hands, and headed to the Fuji Gardens, which was about a kilometer away.

They arrived at the entrance a few minutes later and waited there. They weren't allowed to enter the concert place yet so they hang around the booths that were set up there. Sayaka was eyeing the concert programme but she didn't have enough money for it. She sighed, hoping that she can get his autograph later since she had brought her CD album.

At 8.00pm, everyone queued to enter. Hotsuma and Sayaka were led to their seats by one of the staff. They stared at the people around them. Everyone around them was adorned in posh clothes and jewellery. They ignored the fact that they do stand out a little and just took their places. Sayaka placed her soft drink cup onto the cup stand next to her and the bouquet of flowers on her lap. She then stared at the stage and the grand piano. It was indeed a magnificent sight from her view since they had gotten one of the best seats in the show.

At 8.30pm sharp, everyone had taken their seats and the lights from the stage dimmed. Everyone clapped their hands when the orchestra went onto the stage from behind the curtains and they took their seats. Hotsuma settled himself comfortably. Sayaka was just gripping her hands in a prayer, her eyes sparkling. The orchestra started to play. Everywhere was pitch black except the orchestra. The orchestra started off with a medley of Usui Shusei's songs for about two minutes and then abruptly stops. Suddenly, a piano sound could be heard. The flashlight on the stage suddenly came out and it shone onto the grand piano. Everyone clapped and cheered. Usui Shusei was sitting at the piano wearing a white tux and he was already playing the first song.

Hotsuma was in a trance when he saw Shusei. His hands were actually trembling and he felt goosebumps when he heard the music from the piano. He felt that the pianist looked so familiar, but he still couldn't recall anything from his past.

Shusei was just playing, his eyes focused on the piano and he was in a world of his own. Nothing could distract him while he plays the piano. He heard the crowd clapping and cheering but his full focus was on the piano. After the first song, he breath out and stood up from the piano. He went closer to the edge of the stage and bowed. Everyone was on their feet cheering and Shusei stood back up. He was looking out at the crowd but it was too dark to see any of their faces. He just smiled and went back to the piano.

Throughout the whole concert, he didn't once leave from the piano. At the first intermission, he gave another bow and went backstage. The lights came back on. Hotsuma and Sayaka were still in a trance.

"Oh…..my…god…..! He is even hotter up close! Kyaaaaa! Isn't he just awesome, Oni-chan!" Sayaka shrieked and held Hotsuma's arms tightly.

Hotsuma was still staring at the stage and the grand piano. He felt his whole body go numb with just looking at the pianist. 'Is it because of his overwhelming aura?' Hotsuma thought. He then stood up and both he and Sayaka went to freshen up.

The second half of the concert continued twenty minutes later. Hotsuma and Sayaka took their seats again and the lights dimmed. Shusei appeared again, this time wearing a full black suit and sat down on the piano. There was one song where he did stood up. It was when he had invited a local singer from his agency to sing the vocals while he played the piano accompaniment. After the vocal song ended, he stood and gave a 'thank you' greeting to the singer and went back to his seat and prepared for the final song.

Throughout the whole concert, Hotsuma was only staring at the pianist. He wasn't even really listening to the music. All he did was stare at Shusei, unable to take his eyes off him. At the final song however, he did blinked and he felt the tears in his eyes again when_ 'For Eternity' _was played. Listening to the song in the live concert had more impact on Hotsuma. He actually felt his tears coming down to his cheeks. His vision became blurry. He didn't know why he felt so emotional and vulnerable when he heard this song. The song finally ended and confetti shot up from both ends of the stage. The lights became brighter. Everyone stood up and cheered. Hotsuma just stood up but he couldn't move after that. His tears were still dripping down onto his cheeks. Shusei stood up from the piano and went to the edge of the stage and gave the final bow. Sayaka quickly went to the stage and gave the flower bouquet. Shusei saw her and bent down, receiving the flowers. He smiled at Sayaka, saying "Thank you. It's beautiful." Sayaka's face became a deep shade of red and she walked back to Hotsuma.

Shusei was staring at the girl going back to her seat. She held onto another guy's hands and smiled at him. Shusei looked up to the guy's face and got a shock of his life and nearly dropped the bouquet. Right in front of him was the face of his lover. He thought he was dreaming as he stared into that Hotsuma's face. Shusei had forgotten about the concert the moment their eyes met. All he could do was stare hungrily at his lover's face. Shusei came back to reality when he heard a voice through his mini headphone.

"Usui-kun! Come backstage now."

Shusei blinked. He then unwillingly turned away and went backstage. When he had walked behind the curtains, he ran to his changing room, threw the bouquet onto the dresser and changed into his normal clothing. He had to hurry. He couldn't possibly lose sight of his partner yet. Even if the guy wasn't Hotsuma, he still needed to confirm. He put on his hat and colloured spectacles to disguise himself and ran out to where the crowd was leaving. He didn't stop when the crew asked him to remain behind. He just ran as fast as could from the backdoor to the exit of the Gardens.

When he reached there, many people surrounded him. Everyone was leaving the Gardens and he scanned around, looking for a blond haired guy. He ran from the entrance of the Gardes to the outside roads, hoping to catch a glimpse of his partner. After around fifteen minutes later, he breathed heavily.

'Shoot! Where did he go? He must have no memory of his pastlifes, or he would have called out to me!' Shusei thought.

He then walked another few meters and caught sight of the bus stop. He stared in surprise. Hotsuma and Sayaka were getting on the bus already. He couldn't make it. The bus door closed and it drove off in the opposite direction. Shusei quickly flipped his phone open and called his driver. In twenty seconds, a posh limo stopped in front of him. He quickly hopped onto the car and commanded the driver to drive where the bus had gone.

The car drove off in high speed and a few minutes later, it caught sight of the bus. Shusei wanted to stop the bus but held back. He didn't want to cause a scene, and him being a celebrity might cause a big fuss. He just commanded the driver to follow the bus at a safe distance, keeping an eye out for passengers leaving.

After nearly two hours of drive, Shusei finally saw Hotsuma and Sayaka coming out from the bus and onto the bus stop. He looked at his watch. It was nearly midnight. They didn't notice that a limo had been tailing them so Shusei got off the car and was a safe distance from them. He removed his hat and glasses and stuffed them into his overcoat pocket. Hotsuma and Sayaka walked for about ten minutes before going into a house. Shusei waited outside.

'How am I going to see him without causing a fuss?' He peeped inside a window and saw a woman going upstairs with a girl. Hotsuma was just standing at the kitchen, apparently making himself a cup of hot drink. 'Now is my chance.' Shusei thought and he knocked the door softly.

Inside the house, Hotsuma nearly dropped the cup when he heard the knock on the door. 'Who could it be at this sort of time?' he thought. He took his cup and opened the door. He blinked in shock when he saw the pianist at his doorstep. He dropped the cup and it fell onto the floor, breaking into pieces. He got himself composed again and quickly bent down and pick up the broken pieces.

"So….sorry….." Hotsuma said in an uneven voice. He ran to the kitchen, threw away the broken cup and came back with a cloth. He quickly wiped the floor clean and stood back up. Shusei was just staring at him. He was speechless. It was indeed Hotsuma. He knows this because not only does he look like him, he also had the same voice. Besides, he caught a glimpse of the Zweilt ring on his right thumb.

"Err….you are Usui Shusei, the pianist right? Wha….What is going on?" Hotsuma said in a confused voice.

"Hotsuma-kun! I heard a breaking of glass from upstairs. Are you alright? Sorry, I was putting Sayaka to bed." she said and she stopped her tracks when she saw Shusei.

"Oh? We have a guest tonight. Do you know him, Hotsuma-kun?" she asked the blond haired.

When Shusei heard her calling him "Hotsuma-kun", it felt like colour has returned to his black and white world. He felt like giving Hotsuma a hug and a kiss but the presence of another person prevented him from doing so.

"Marina-san….errr…..this is Usui Shusei, the musician."

"Eh? You mean that pianist's concert that you and Sayaka just went? What is going on?" she asked Hotsuma.

"I…I don't know….." Hotsuma stuttered, feeling very nervous.

Shusei quickly composed himself and greeted them.

"Sorry for interrupting this late at night but I really need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?" he asked politely.

"Sure…"Marina said, slightly taken back.

Shusei went inside and Marina invited him to sit down. He sat down on a chair at the table. He just stared at his partner who was opening the cupboard to take out another cup and was brewing some hot tea. Hotsuma turned.

"We only have tea here. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Tea is fine." Shusei replied.

Hotsuma made three cups of tea and brought it to the small table. He then took a seat next to Shusei and Marina was next to him on the other side.

"Ok…so what did you want to talk about?" Marina asked.

Shusei just closed his eyes, wondering how is he going to start explaining.

"I'll go straight to the point then. This guy here next to me is my childhood friend and also my best friend." Shusei breathed out.

"Wha….What?" Marina and Hotsuma both stared, nearly choking on their tea.

"Unbelievable. Are you sure about this?" Marina asked.

"Yes…." He said to Marina. He then turned to Hotsuma and laid a hand on his shoulder. Hotsuma stared at him with emotional eyes. "Your name is Renjo Hotsuma, and you are my best friend and childhood friend. If you don't believe me then the ring on you right thumb proves it." Shusei said.

Hotsuma just stared into the brown eyes. He then looked at his ring on his right thumb and stared at it, his name clearly engraved. He still couldn't recall his past. He was so confused when Shusei said that they were best friends. Shusei then took out his right hand from under the table and placed in front of Hotsuma. On his first finger, was the exact same ring that Hotsuma wore, except that Shusei's ring had his own name engraved on it. Hotsuma took Shusei's hand and took a closer look at it, his touch sending shivers down to Shusei's spine.

"I'll leave you two down here to talk. I'll be upstairs if you need me. Hotsuma then looked up at the tired woman.

"Marina-san…."

"It's alright Hotsuma-kun. I'm sure he has many things to tell you. Hear him out first. And then make your decision." She said and smiled. Marina then walked up the stairs and both the ex-Zweilts guardians were silent until they heard the closing of the door.

Hotsuma fidgeted a bit, feeling very nervous. Shusei smiled at him.

"Have you really forgotten me, Hotsuma?" he whispered.

"What? I….I don't remember anything at all…..I've tried but I just can't seem to remember."

"I see…..then can you remember this?" Shusei said and he pulled out the ruby necklace from his pocket and placed it on the table. Hotsuma stared at the ruby and suddenly felt an image crossed his mind. He felt sudden pain on his head and he clasped onto his head with his hand.

"Hotsuma! You ok?" Shusei jumped up and placed his hands around his shoulder.

"I…I just saw an image crossing my mind. I saw a Japanese garden and you were in there holding this necklace."

"That was when you gave me the necklace, in the primary residence eight years ago." Shusei smiled.

"Primary residence?" Hotsuma asked.

"I'll slowly explain later. Are your memories coming back?"

"I'm not sure. But I don't understand, how can Japan's number one pianist be my childhood friend and best friend? It seems impossible.." Hotsuma said looking down onto his palms on the table. Shusei looked at him sadly. 'Even if he couldn't remember the past, having him beside me is enough.' Shusei thought.

"You were the one who inspired me to become a pianist, Hotsuma."

"Me?" he said blankly.

"Yeah. The song_ 'For Eternity'_ was your favourite song in our childhood days. When you disappeared, I modified the song and completed it."

"When I disappeared? Shit! I don't remember anything!" Hotsuma said and clasped his head. Shusei stared at his best friend, feeling a stab of guilt that he was now suffering like this because of him.

'No…No way am I ever going to let you go again, Hotsuma' he thought and this time he became bolder. He cupped his partner's cheeks and turned Hotsuma's face towards him. Hotsuma blinked. Shusei ignored his confused expression and kissed his lips gently. Hotsuma felt weird. He wasn't disgusted by it. In fact, his body was turned on by it and his hands automatically moved to embrace Shusei. Shusei broke apart from the kiss and stared into his partner's eyes. Hotsuma looked into his eyes and saw that his eyes were deep and bottomless. His beauty bewitched him.

'You still cannot remember me, Hotsuma?' Shusei thought and he kissed Hotsuma again. Hotsuma felt his mind wander. Like a bolt of lightning, flashes and images of the past came back to him as he felt Shusei touching him and kissing him. Everything was coming back to him now.

"Shu…..Shusei?" Hotsuma said again after a long while. Shusei let go of him and held his shoulders.

"Hotsuma?" Shusei whispered.

"Shu…Shusei…." Hotsuma said again. He repeated Shusei's name a few times, and tears fell from his eyes. Suddenly, he jerked forward and brought Shusei to his arms. Shusei was in a tight embrace and his lips trembled.

"Hotsuma….Hotsuma do you remember now?"

"Shusei…..Sorry….I'm so sorry…God….How can I even forget about you? I'm so sorry…..Shusei…..Shusei I love you…..God I love you so much!" Hotsuma whispered into his hair.

Shusei felt Hotsuma trembling and crying uncontrollably. Hotsuma held onto him for dear life, saying his name over and over again.

"Shusei…..Shusei… I'm so so sorry… Shusei…."

Shusei placed his hands on his back and hugged him. "Stop apologizing. I was so thankful when I saw you. I thought I was actually seeing things. You still looked the same as ever. Only that you have grown even more taller." Shusei smiled.

"Shusei, you really became a pianist…. I'm so proud of you. And you look as beautiful as ever. Geez, now with you becoming a celebrity I am having more rivals.."

"Then shall I give up being a pianist?" Shusei smiled.

"What in the world are you saying? You've worked hard on this haven't you?"

"I only did this for you. All my music is dedicated to you. Didn't I tell you this before? I only play for you, Hotsuma."

"Shusei…."

"And you really owe me one for making me wait seven long years."

"I….I'm sorry…..Shusei. But from now on, I'm really not going anywhere now. I'll always be with you, Shusei. I won't go anywhere even if you want to be rid of me." Hotsuma smiled.

"You better not go anywhere from now on. This time, I'll follow you to anywhere you go. Even in death." Shusei said.

"Yeah. Anyway, what are we going to do for tonight?"

"Shall we leave now?" Shusei smiled.

"Sure….. but I better tell Marina-san first." Hotsuma said.

He went upstairs and informed Marina. Marina insisted that they stayed the night since it was past midnight already. Both of them agreed and they slept in Hotsuma's room in the small house.

"I'll sleep on the floor. You can sleep on the bed." Hotsuma said inside the room.

"No…..sleep next to me, Hotsuma."

"The bed is too small. Just hurry up and sleep. You must be tired after the concert." Hotsuma said and he took a pillow and lay on the floor. He saw Shusei getting out of the bed and lying down next to him.

"Shusei! What are you doing?" Hotsuma said in surprise.

"We have been separated for seven years. I miss sleeping next to you." Shusei said and he cuddled up to him. I don't mind being anywhere as long as I'm with you." Shusei said and he closed his eyes.

"Shusei…you idiot." Hotsuma said gently and put his arms around him.

And for the first time in many years, Shusei felt himself sleeping peacefully, despite the hard floor. He was happy and contented.

* * *

(Next morning)

Hotsuma and Shusei got up early. They washed their faces, clean their teeth and went downstairs. Marina was already up and she was cooking breakfast.

"Have some breakfast before you leave, you two. Oh, and Hotsuma-kun, you better inform Sayaka about this. She just woke up."

"Yeah… I will…."

"Marina-san, thank you so much for taking care of Hotsuma for the past month. I'm really grateful to you." Shusei said.

"It….it's alright….I am thankful for having him around to help me. Sayaka had grew to love him like a brother and she will be lonely once he leaves." Marina said and smiled sadly.

"Marina-san. Really thank you so much for your hospility. You have been nothing but kind to me. And I'm really grateful for that." Hotsuma said.

She then turned off the stove and served pancakes with maple syrup. Sayaka came down and she shrieked when she saw Shusei.

"Oh my god? Is that Usui Shusei?" she shrieked.

"Sayaka! Don't scream in front of our guest. You are being rude." Marina said strictly from the table.

"Morning, Sayaka." Hotsuma and Shusei said.

Sayaka nervously went to her seat. Hotsuma then explained to the little girl about them. She just stared up at the both of them.

"I can't believe it….So, you are leaving, Oni-chan?" she said solemnly.

"Yeah…." Hotsuma said, feeling hurt to see the girl's face.

"Oni-chan! You must promise to come and visit me again!" the girl said seriously. Hotsuma was slightly taken back.

"Yeah…..I…think…I can do that." Hotsuma said.

Shusei smiled at them. "Sayaka, we will come visit you anytime if you want us too."

Sayaka blushed. "Ok… I'll look forward to it then! Erm…..erm…can I have your autograph by the way?"

Hotsuma laughed. "Yeah… I forgot…..Sayaka is a die-hard fan of Shusei!"

"Oni-chan! Don't laugh! Sheesh….this is embarrassing!" Sayaka said, her face in a deep shade of red. Shusei smiled at the girl.

"Of course. And you can have free tickets to all of my shows in the future, if you want to. I'll personally see to that."

"Oh my god. You serious?"

"A man never goes back on his words." Shusei smiled.

"Really?" Hotsuma said skeptically.

"What do you mean, Hotsuma?" Shusei narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"Just teasing you." Hotsuma grinned. Sayaka was just staring at the pianist, her breakfast laid there forgotten.

"Anyway, Sayaka. You need to go to school soon! Hurry up and eat and say your goodbyes!"

Sayaka ate her portion of the pancakes and quickly went up to take her school bag. Shusei signed his autograph on her album and she left quickly when she heard the bus outside. Everyone waved goodbye to her outside. After the school bus left, Shusei turned to Hotsuma.

"Well, I guess we should be going now, Hotsuma."

"Yeah, sure. How are we going back?" Hotsuma asked.

"My driver has been around here since last night."

"Seriously? Gosh, Shusei. You really are a VVIP now." Hotsuma said, awed.

"I'm still the same person deep down. You know that."

"Yeah….anyway, thanks a lot for everything Marina-san. I guess I'll be going now." Hotsuma said.

"Come visit us anytime, Hotsuma-kun, Shusei-kun as well. Sayaka will be very happy." Marina said.

"Of course. We are forever in your debt. Thanks a lot again, Marina-san." Shusei said.

"Have a safe trip." She said and waved from the front of the door.

A limo then came up to the road. Shusei and Hotsuma went in, and breathed a sigh of relief. After an hour plus, they reached Shusei's apartment. Hotsuma followed Shusei in and stared around. The apartment was pretty grand. There were a plasma TV and a luxurious looking sofa with a glass coffee table on one end. In another end there was a small glass dining table with chairs and even a drink bar. Hotsuma stared.

"Wow….. this is where you live, Shusei?" Hotsuma asked.

"Yeah…." Shusei smiled. He then closed the entrance door behind him and went and hugged Hotsuma.

"We are finally alone together." He said. Hotsuma hugged him close.

"Yeah….we are." Hotsuma said and pushed him down onto the sofa. Shusei looked up at his partner, his heart overflowing with love for the person right in front of him. "Welcome back, Hotsuma." he said softly.

Hotsuma just stared at Shusei from above, his head leaning down slightly onto the other's face.

"I'm back, Shusei." he said and he lifted his chin with his fingers and kissed him.

"I love you…" Hotsuma said after the kiss.

"I love you too." Shusei smiled at him.

Hotsuma smiled and kissed the side of his cheek. His lips lightly trace down to Shusei's neck, kissing every part of it. Shusei felt himself going numb and held on tightly to Hotsuma's T-shirt on the back. Hotsuma unbuttoned his jacket and shirt and then traced his kisses all the way to his shoulders and chest, particularly kissing the old burn scars on Shusei's upper chest.

"Does anyone else know about this scar?" Hotsuma said and gently touched it with his fingers. Shusei glanced up to his partner.

"Only my producer and make-up artist." He said.

"I see….."

"Don't worry. The media doesn't know about it.."

Hotsuma rested his cheeks on Shusei's shoulder and lay on top of him. Shusei let out a sigh of happiness as he felt the familiar warmth and the regular hearbeat of his best friend. After a while, Hotsuma then held onto his hands, their fingers intertwined and kissed his lips again.

"We will always be together right?" Hotsuma asked in between their exchange of kisses.

"For eternity." He said and they kissed again, knowing that they will always be together forever.

**THE END **

**

* * *

**

**(There is a 'Special Chap' Next! =P)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Comments: Yay! I finished my first fanfic! I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you had enjoyed it! Please review! AND DON'T GO AWAY! THERE IS A ****SPECIAL CHAPTER**** IS COMING UP! ~kimihearts**


	34. Special: Happily Ever After

**Special Chapter: Happily Ever After**

Hotsuma opened his eyes from his sleep. It was still dark and he automatically moved his hand to the button on top of the digital clock next to him. The light shone in green and it read 6.07am. 'It's still early.' Hotsuma thought. He then pulled the blanket up closer to him and closed his eyes again. After tossing and turning for a while, he could not fall back to sleep. His eyes soon got used to the darkness in the room. He looked over next to him and saw his sleeping partner, sleeping soundly. Hotsuma smiled when he saw Shusei's peaceful sleeping face. He could hear Shusei's regular breathing and was just staring at him.

It has been over two weeks since they have been together again. Shusei and Hotsuma were reunited after seven long years when Shusei recognized his best friend in his own concert and had helped Hotsuma to regain back his memories from his past life. Since then, they have always been together and both of them had just stayed in and relax in Shusei's posh apartment, except for when Shusei needed to go to the agency for work and recording. Other than that, he has been by Hotsuma's side all the time.

Hotsuma smiled again when he saw his sleeping partner moving his eyelids a little. 'He must be tired. He came back so late last night after all. Geez, why do you always overwork yourself?' Hotsuma thought.

After a while, Hotsuma slowly got up from his side of the bed. He opened his drawer of clothes and took out a pair of jeans and a shirt. Over the past two weeks, Shusei had gone with him to go buy clothes for himself since he has no new clothes when he was reincarnated. Hotsuma closed the drawer silently and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out from the bathroom and went outside to the living room. He went outside the balcony and leaned against the railing. A cool breeze flew past him and he closed his eyes.

'What am I going to do from now on? I can't keep depending on Shusei for my living expenses…I need to get a job or something soon.' he thought. After thinking about it for a while, he finally decided that today, he will go around looking for a job. He didn't know how long he stood there for, and then he saw the sun rise. He stretched his arms, breathed out and went back inside the apartment. He then looked over at the clock hung on the wall. It was already 6.52am.

Hotsuma went over to the kitchen counter and opened the fridge. He took out some ingredients to cook breakfast. He cooked the all the food for two over the pan and in fifteen minutes time, a delicious Japanese breakfast was served on the dining table. The rice was already steamed and was ready to be served. Hotsuma boiled some water in a kettle and while waiting for it to be boiled, he went inside the room to check on Shusei. Shusei was still asleep, despite the sunshine coming inside the room. Hotsuma went over, sat on the bed and kissed his forehead.

"Shusei… time to wake up. Its nearly 7.30am and you need to leave for work at 8.00am right?"

Shusei moved slightly and slowly opened his eyelids. He looked over at Hotsuma, still a little dazed from his sleep.

"Morning. Sorry to wake you up, but you must eat breakfast before leaving." Hotsuma said and he went over and kissed Shusei's lips. Shusei smiled at him and then stretched his arms.

"Morning, Hotsuma. You should have woken me up when you are already awake." He then got out from the bed and went inside the bathroom. Hotsuma was leaning against the doorway.

"How can I possibly wake you up when you are already working so hard? Geez and when you come back in the early morning you look so exhausted….."

Shusei smiled at his partner as he was brushing his teeth. He spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth.

"I'm fine. I can handle work."

"Tch. Of course you can mentally, but your body is going to break down at this rate. You are such a workaholic…remember the days when you were in the student council?"

"Yeah…anyway what are you going to do today, Hotsuma?" Shusei asked as he wiped his face onto the towel.

"I was thinking that I should go around looking for a job soon."

"A job?" Shusei asked blankly.

"Yeah…I mean I can't always let you pay for everything right? So I was wondering that maybe I should go into town and look around."

Shusei smiled. "It's alright. You can slowly take your time. Besides, you have only been back for two weeks. I don't mind paying for everything."

Hotsuma smiled back. He then went over and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Just because you are rich now and that we are together doesn't mean that I can just leech off you like this."

"Leech… haha there goes your philosophy words again, Hotsuma."

"Thanks for the compliment." Hotsuma said in a slightly sarcastic voice. Hotsuma then went out as Shusei changed and he went and made two cups of green tea. Shusei came out and sat down. He looked at the appetizing food in front of him.

"Wow... you really learnt how to cook. I never thought that I'll live to see the day where you would cook." Shusei said.

"Of course I can cook! And besides, I learnt most of it from my stay in Marins-san's place." Hotsuma said defensively as he scooped out two bowls of rice from the cooker and placed it on the table. He sat down opposite Shusei and both of them mumbled "Ittadakimasu" and ate.

After the delicious breakfast, Shusei put on his overcoat and lifted up his bag.

"You will be ok on your own in town right?" Shusei asked feeling a little worried.

"Yeah….of course I'll be fine. You worry too much, Shusei."

"I suppose…anyway I'll be going now. Enjoy yourself today. I'll be back after lunch." Shusei said and gave a peck on Hotsuma's cheek. He then opened the door and left, Hotsuma watching him from behind.

Hotsuma cleaned up the rest of the dishes. The phone rang. Hotsuma hesitated. Usually, Shusei would be the one who picks up. Hotsuma went over to the phone and looked at the caller ID. It was from the Twilight Mansion. Hotsuma gave a sigh of relief and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hotsuma-kun! It is really you! How are you?" It was Yuki at the other end.

"Yuki…. I'm doing fine. Besides, we have talked over the past week, you know."

"I know….but we haven't seen each other yet. Are you free today?" Yuki asked.

"Well…I was planning to go into town and look around for a job. I suppose I can meet up with you then."

"Oh…sure sure! Hotsuma-kun you are going to look for a job? I'll accompany you then and we can have tea later."

"Sure…." Hotsuma said.

They both then made plans over the phone and hung up. Hotsuma stared at the clock again. He still had another hour to kill before meeting up with Yuki in town. He then turned on the plasma TV and was surfing the channels. He was bored. There was nothing else to do. 'Maybe I'll buy some new comp games. He looked over at the laptop on the table next to the TV. It was Shusei's and he wondered whether he would allow him to install games inside. It was after all a laptop that Shusei used to edit his songs.

Hotsuma sighed. 'I'll get my own when I have enough money.' He then took out a credit card which Shusei had given him. He looked at the platinum card for a short while and immediately shook his head and stuffed the card back into his wallet. 'Hell! No way I'm going to waste Shusei's money like that. I'll never forgive myself.' Hotsuma then got up from the sofa, grabbed a jacket and his phone and headed out.

He stood at the bus stop nearby the apartment and waited for the bus. It was too far to walk to town. The bus arrived fifteen minutes later and he stepped inside. He looked at the time on his phone. It was 9.24am. He had another half an hour more to kill in town. He stepped out at his stop and looked around. He has been here many times, even since his childhood days. He walked around the familiar street and passed through the shops. He saw a notice board and went up to it. There were a few job offers but many of them prefer fresh graduates. Hotsuma sighed and walked over to the bookshop. He looked at the magazines displayed and saw that one of the front covers had Shusei's picture on it. It was a music magazine. Hotsuma flipped the pages and read the article on Shusei. It was talking about his musical talent and his releases, nothing of which that Hotsuma didn't know. He placed back the magazine and continued walking, killing more time. He passed by the same electronics shop, which he had bought his black and red phone and stared through the display case of all the new games. He looked at it longingly and then continued to walk. Hotsuma then stepped inside the game arcade. He decided to play for a short while before meeting up with Yuki. After two satisfied rounds in the car racing game, he left the arcade and headed towards their meeting place.

Hotsuma went inside a café and Yuki was already waiting for him in one of the seats. He got up and hugged Hotsuma, rejoicing at seeing his friend again.

"Hotsuma. It's sooo good to see you again." Yuki said.

"Yeah.. it's good to see you again as well, Yuki! How is everyone else doing?" Hotsuma said.

"They are doing good. I think you already know that Tsukumo-kun and Toko-chan are running a vet. Kuroto-kun became a professional shogi player again, Senshirou-san is in the art industry, and I am teaching in a martial arts school."

"Wow…. Everyone really is in their favourite fields. Even Shusei is….. I don't even know what I'm going to do with my life. And I'm already 23." Hotsuma said.

"Hotsuma-kun, don't be too hard on yourself. You missed out seven years. It can't be helped. Besides, I know that you can do in whatever field you are going into." Yuki smiled.

"Yuki…..thanks! Anyway, I'll just slowly look for a job that I'm confortable in."

"You and Shusei-kun should really come by the Mansion."

"Yeah… I know but Shusei has been so busy every day. He really is working too hard!" Hotsuma complained.

"Shusei-kun never changes. He is really dedicated to everything he does."

"I'll talk to Shusei. We will try and stop by soon."

"Sure, anytime. The Mansion is still your home." Yuki said.

They then continue to chat for over an hour. After that, Yuki accompanied Hotsuma to look around for a job. By afternoon, Hotsuma still couldn't find a job. All the places he went to either didn't appraove his application or didn't need new workers. Hotsuma looked at the time on his phone. It was already 1.32pm. Shusei would be returning soon. Hotsuma then separated ways with Yuki and went back to the apartment.

When he reached the apartment, Shusei was not back yet. Hotsuma then removed his jacket and hung it on the doorway. He heard the turning of the lock behind him and saw Shusei entering.

"Welcome back. How was work?" Hotsuma said and took Shusei's bag from him and placed it on the table and helped him to remove his overcoat.

"I'm back. It was fine I suppose. Nothing much, just a meeting with my producer and crew."

"I see…. by the way, have you eaten?" Hotsuma asked.

"Yeah…. I ate before coming back. How about you? How was your day?" he said.

Hotsuma sighed. "Nothing as well…..damn! I didn't know that jobs were so hard to find. Oh…and I met up with Yuki today."

"Yuki? How is he doing?" Shusei asked.

"Fine I suppose. I think you already know that he is teaching martial arts right?"

"Yeah…" Shusei went to Hotsuma and leaned against him. Hotsuma wrapped his arms around him.

"You alright? Are you tired?" Hotsuma asked.

"Just a little. Maybe I should retire and become a piano teacher instead. I think it would be less stressful."

"What? Are you serious, Shusei? I mean…I totally respect your wishes and all, but why all of a sudden?"

"I don't know…originally I just wanted to be a normal pianist and play my music. All I wanted to do was to polish my skills. The contract that I had gotten from Queen Records wasn't part of my plan. I didn't even intend to become famous….However, now that you have return I would rather live a more peaceful life with you and not having to always go to the agency every other day."

Hotsuma just stared at his partner.

"Maybe after this year's contract, I'll give up the hectic life. I might stick to releasing albums once every few years but I'll definitely not go on a world tour. The meeting today was to decide whether to go on a world tour. I politely rejected it."

"Shusei…are you sure about this? I mean I don't you giving up this opportunity at all…."

"I don't see this as an opportunity. I see it as another obstacle between us. If I have to part with you because of this world tour I'd rather give up on music completely. I will always dedicate myself to music but I'll do it at my own pace." Shusei smiled.

"Shusei…..you know your fans are going to kill me if they can hear what you are saying now." Hotsuma whispered. Shusei laughed.

"It doesn't matter. You are the only thing that matters to me." Shusei said lovingly.

Hotsuma felt himself getting a little embarrassed. "You really know how to flirt with someone…sheesh…" Hotsuma mumbled.

Shusei snickled. ("Don't laugh!" Hotsuma said.) Hotsuma then lifted Shusei's chin and his lips went down on his. Hotsuma unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his upper body. Shusei moaned as Hotsuma's lips were traveling all over his upper body. Hotsuma then broke away, stared at him for a while and took his hands and headed towards the bedroom.

He opened the door, and lead Shusei to the bed. He gently pushed Shusei to the bed and placed his both his palms on the bed, his figure above Shusei. He stared down at the brown eyes and leaned closer to him. He kissed Shusei passionately on the lips and felt himself losing control. He felt his urges and heartbeat increasing. He stopped his kisses after a short while and gripped Shusei's hands in his. He leaned down onto his partner and sighed.

"Shusei….I don't think I can hold back anymore at this rate." Hotsuma mumbled.

"Then don't hold back, Hotsuma." Shusei said. Hotsuma released his hands and look at his face from above, his fringe tickling Shusei's cheeks.

"Are you sure? I mean this is…..this is just…." Hotsuma felt himself not being able to say the words out.

"I'm sure… after all we are lovers aren't we. Isn't it normal to do it?" Shusei said.

"Shusei…" Hotsuma whispered his name again. Shusei wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hotsuma. I love you." he said and he unbuttoned Hotsuma's shirt.

Hotsuma removed his shirt and revealed a well built tanned body.

"Wheet! You really have a body to die for, Hotsuma." Shusei whistled.

"What in the world? Stop saying embarrassing things like that already! Haven't you seen me naked before so many times?"

"Yeah, I have but this is the first time I see you naked on bed." Shusei smiled.

Hotsuma's cheeks flushed. "Enough with your comments already." Hotsuma said and he kissed him to shut him up.

Both of them then made love to each other, as the day passes.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Shusei….are you alright? Does it hurt?" Hotsuma said nervously after Shusei came out from the shower. The sun has set and Hotsuma was sitting on the bed, topless. Shusei smiled at his lover.

"I'm fine. You were very gentle…." Shusei smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"Ok…that's fine then." Hotsuma stood up and stared at the bed sheets.

"We need to change the bed sheets, Shusei."

"Yeah…. We really went all out didn't we?" Shusei smiled as he dried his hair with the towel.

"SHUSEI! GEEZ STOP SAYING SUCH EMBARASSING STUFF! ARE YOU REALLY JAPANESE? OR AMERICAN?" Hotsuma blushed a little and then went into the bathroom, closing the door.

Shusei giggled at his partner's reaction. He could still feel Hotsuma's touch all over his body and shivered in excitement. He threw the towel into the washing basket and sat down by the windowsill. A few minutes later, Hotsuma came out, his hair drenched. Shusei sighed and went over to him. He then took the towel and dried his hair for him.

"Dry your hair. It's pretty cold now and I don't want you catching a cold." Shusei said. Hotsuma just closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling of Shusei drying his hair for him. It was very nostalgic. In the past, Shusei would always nag at Hotsuma for not drying his hair and he would also then dry it for him.

"I just thought of something. If you want to get a job that suits you why not you try out for computers and games? Maybe you can become a test gamer or a game writer? Afterall, I know no one better at games than you are. Or maybe you can go into the IT field?" Shusei smiled.

"Hmmm….. maybe but if I want to go into IT I'll need to go back to college again… Geez…. I'll be the oldest there."

"It can't be help…. Anyway you are only 23. It's not that bad. And you look younger than you are." Shusei said.

"I'll see….the thought of studying again really sucks man… I was never good at studies and during school days, I had you and Yuki to bail me out. Now if I were to go to college, I'm on my own…"

"Yeah, that's true. But I'm sure you can handle it easily. I mean isn't computers' your expertise?" Shusei laughed.

"Yeah I suppose." Hotsuma smiled at his partner as he stopped drying his hair.

Shusei places his palms on Hotsuma's shoulders. Hotsuma moved Shusei closer to him and embraced him.

"Shusei….I really am glad to have known you."

"What's this sudden gratefulness?" Shusei asked, slightly perplexed.

"Nothing in particular….just that I'm really glad that you are a part of my life."

Shusei smiled in his arms. "So am I…." he said and they both kissed again, knowing that they will always be living together in happiness.

**THE END  
**

**Comments: Ok! This is really THE END of my first fanfic! To everyone who has read it, thank you so much! For those, who has left reviews, thank you again! Your support has been amazing. =P I am really grateful for it! Hope you guys enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I had fun writing it. If you haven't review yet, please do! =D Thank you so much! **

**xoxo kimihearts**


	35. Sequel Announcement

**Sequel Announcement**

Hey everyone. Thanks for reading For Eternity. I have decided to write a sequel for this and hope that you guys continue with your amazing support! The Sequel will be called _**"Sublime"**_. Yes, I know that it's been a while since I wrote our favorite couple, for that I apologize.

Title is based on one of the amazing tracks from the amazing Uraboku OST. Oh, and the sequel will probably have a lemon or two. So you all should know what that means - loads of Hotsuma/Shusei moments! =P

Hope to see you there!

Love, Kimihearts.


End file.
